Love Like Mine
by thecullenyounevermet
Summary: Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are the world's biggest country stars with an entangled past. When they record company is failing they are forced to go on tour together. Will old feelings rise up again or did they ever really leave? After all it's hard to tell your mind to stop loving something when your heart still does.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

"Damon just sign it." Alaric Saltzman, the proud owner of SaltzLake Records sighed at one of his most prized acts and his best friend.

"You honestly think that I'm even going to consider it?" Damon Salvatore, the biggest male country singer in the world shouted back.

"I know that you two have history but-"

"Don't start. You know I'd do anything to help you out Ric, but not this. Never this. It was Damon's turn to sigh now.

Alaric had done a lot for him in the past, and Damon would always feel the need to repay him, but he couldn't do this.

"Listen, just hear me out okay? Mikealson Studios are currently earning more than us-" Alaric started to explain,

"How? Don't try to guilt me into this. You have the biggest country stars in the world!" Damon shouted, exasperated.

"I have no idea how. But we need something big right now. Something that the music world is _never _going toforget. With each of you separately we could sell out one night at the Madison Square Garden, with the two of you? At least three."

Damon understood now. Honestly he did. That still didn't mean he wanted to do it though.

"Why us two? How do you know this won't be the label's death?" He asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I saw you both together. That very first time, remember? When you were just starting to make it. You went into the Bluebird and sang together. And even though you barely knew each other, you looked like you had known the other for years. You looked in love. It was special and you know it. I never saw the Bluebird so full as when you sang together. You had chemistry, and I'm willing to bet you still do." Alaric argued, trying desperately hard for Damon to see what he saw.

"And look where that chemistry got us." Damon quipped and rolled his eyes.

"Damon, the label could go bust if Mikealson Studious are top by the end of the year." The older man said softly.

"That's not possible and you know it." The blue eyed man protested, trying not to see the truth.

"Believe it or not Damon, we only have a few global success stories. And right now, I need my two biggest ones to join together."

"Fine. I'll do it. But I swear to God, if I kill half the crew on this thing you'll know who to blame." Damon growled as Alaric handed him over a pen, trying to contain his smile.

"You weren't innocent in the whole thing, Damon." Ric reminded him.

"I don't want to remember my past with her."

"You're going to have to."

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Damon mumbled as his friend chuckled.

"All done." He sighed as he signed his name on the dotted line.

"Get your ass off the chair, we're going to go see her now." Ric replied and clapped Damon on the back.

"Oh goodie," Damon said back sarcastically.

"She might slap you for even suggesting it, you know." He added as an afterthought.

"She won't slap me. You, on the other hand, might get one." Alaric knew she wouldn't though.

She wasn't bad as Damon thought she was. Well, she wasn't _as _bad.

"You might like her," Ric chuckled.

"Oh I doubt that." Damon said smoothly.

Hoping to God that Ric was wrong, he couldn't deal with actually liking her.

"Elena Gilbert better be ready. Because I'll be the one to let the pampered princess know that the world doesn't revolve around her." He added,

Because if he was going to get something out of this. He was going to show Elena exactly what she was missing.

"Elena! We're ready for you." Caroline Forbes, publicist to the most famous music star in the world shouted into the hair and make-up room.

"I'm comin'" Elena Gilbert drawled in her southern accent.

"How do I look?" She asked her best friend with a smirk on her face.

"Stunning as always. Very sexy." The blond winked and took her by her arm.

"You'll go in for the shoot now and Ric called to say he's popping in with a guest in a while." Caroline added looking at her clip-board.

"What kind of guest?" Elena asked suspiciously.

Alaric Saltzman was like an uncle to her, would be in fact very soon. But he never brought anyone to her without running it by her. He knew her better than anyone apart from Caroline, they were the only two people who saw her for what she really was. And not the spoilt country bitch she portrayed to everyone else.

"He didn't say," Caroline trailed off while Elena glared at her.

"And you didn't ask?" The brunette spat out.

"Of course I did 'Lena. He wasn't giving away anything." She replied trying to sooth her aggravated friend.

Needless to say when Elena Gilbert was in a bad mood nothing was going to pull her out of it.

"Let's just get this over with." The dark eyed girl rolled her eyes while her publicist just took her hand and led her to the set.

Elena knew she looked pretty. Especially right now in her silver dress that was emphasising her assets. Somehow her chocolate coloured curls and her big brown doe eyes had always got her attention. But despite how she acted, she never felt beautiful. She had only felt like that when she was with _him_. But _he _had ripped her heart out.

And she'd been cold to everyone ever since.

But she knew one thing, she never wanted to see him again.

"Okay Elena, turn you head just a little- There we go!" The photographer said happily while the smiled and laughed in the direction of the camera.

She always had been good at acting.

"There's my little superstar!" Ric's voice called out over the photographer's directions and the low hums of everyone else.

"Ric!" Elena said happily and swung her legs over the sofa she was currently perched on.

She walked as fast as she could in her heels over to him, not noticing the man stood behind him.

"What's with the surprise visit? Usually you don't have the time during the week." Elena pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest.

Unknowingly making the blue eyed man behind her soon-to-be uncle _very _uncomfortable.

"Can't I just drop in and say hi?"

"Not today you can't. I've got a shoot for the next tour, and you're always the one who tells me 'to never mix business with pleasure'." Elena rolled her eyes at him and he smiled back uneasily.

"Well, what if I take those words back?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I have a proposition for you." He said slowly,

"I'm listening."

"Well it's about-" But Alaric never got to finish his sentence.

"It's about me." Damon said, stepping out from the shadows.

Elena didn't answer, she just stared at the man who had once been her whole world. She could only look at him, and she was reminded of the girl she used to be.

The young, sweet, carefree girl who worked at the Bluebird and was completely happy with singing to herself and never letting anyone hear her songs.

But she wasn't that girl. That girl was _weak_. And in this business being weak meant getting destroyed. So she glared at the gorgeous man in front of her as her eyes went cold.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She said snidely as he smirked a little wider.

"Having fun being a skank?" He replied smoothly.

"What's he doing here Ric?" She asked, ignoring Damon.

"The proposition. I want you two to combine your tours. You'll bring in three times the amount of people." He said tentatively, watching as Elena's eyes grew a shade darker.

"What?!" She screamed while the whole room went quiet.

"I see you've arrived Alaric. Damon." Caroline said with a quick nod and placed a hand on Elena's back.

"What's going on?" She asked her best friend with worried eyes.

"He wants me to cancel _my _tour, and then go on a new one with _that!_" Elena answered angrily.

"_That _has a name, you know." Damon butted in,

"Shut up." Elena growled at him and turned her attention back to Alaric.

"Why? I've sold out completely in nearly every state! And of all the people on this earth why on earth pick him!?" Everyone's attention was on the beautiful girl screaming murder at her manager.

"Elena listen to me," Alaric whispered to her, not wanting everyone to hear.

"Mikealson Studios are currently earning a whole heck more than us and if we're not top by the end of the year we could go bust. All the work that we're done to get to the top will go down the drain."

"You've got to be kidding me." Elena said, her eyes widening.

"I wish I was. But I need you to do this for me, Elena. I need you to do this for all of us." He replied, taking her small hands in his.

"And what did he say about it?" She asked flicking her gaze to Damon for a small time while she glared at him.

"He's willing to do this if you are." Alaric said softly.

"Come over tomorrow to go over the details. Remember Ric, I'm doing this for you. I couldn't care less about what happens to him." She said venomously.

"Don't pull the drama queen act already, princess." Damon quipped and she spun around to face him.

"Watch your back, Salvatore. If you think I'm going to back down easily then you clearly don't know me very well." She said stepping forward before she went to walk away.

Damon grabbed her arm before she could get away from him, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I know exactly what you're like 'Lay. Don't think for a moment I've forgotten." She melted for a moment. Just a moment. 'Lay was always his affectionate little nickname for her.

She ripped her arm away then and walked away, slamming the door behind her making sure everyone knew that she had left.

If he thought that she would go back to being the girl he knew then he was wrong. God, he was wrong. She was going to show that self-centred dick what he was missing.

**A/N: Hey guys! My other story 'The Petrova Twins' is almost finished and I've had this idea bouncing around my head since I first saw Nashville. Really kind of based on the show ;). I'm really excited about this so please review if you think I should continue! Thank you for reading. Xxx**


	2. Telescope

Chapter One.

**You can't deceive me silly child, silly child**

**I don't believe that pretty smile, pretty smile**

**My intuition can see for miles and miles baby**

**Every little sin, and everywhere you've been**

"What?" Damon said groggily into the phone.

Why was someone calling him at nine o'clock in the morning? He never even thought about getting up until after ten thirty unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Alaric's voice sounded through the mobile.

Of course it was Ric, the man never slept.

"I haven't got out of bed yet." He moaned while Alaric chuckled.

"Sorry buddy."

"Just tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep."

"Caroline Forbes called me a few minutes ago. Elena wants us over to talk about the tour." Alaric explained as Damon's eyes shot wide open.

If he was being honest with himself, he had thought that call from Elena Gilbert would never come. That the label would go down in flames all because of the selfish bitch. In a twisted way he almost wished that she wouldn't, so that when everything went wrong he could blame her.

He had blamed her for a lot of things in the space of three years. He blamed her for not being able to have a relationship after she'd broken his heart. He blamed her for being the man-whore that he was. He blamed her for not loving music like he used to. He just blamed her for everything that had went wrong in his life.

"And you just needed to tell me the moment you got the call?" Damon growled down the phone.

Alaric knew better than to wake him up in the morning.

"She's shooting a video downtown, she wants us there in a half hour. I'll be at yours in ten." Ric hung up the phone as Damon groaned into his pillow.

Great, he thought to himself. As if she hasn't done enough, now she's even interrupting my sleep. He threw the covers off and walked over to his closet.

What did I ever done to deserve this? Oh yeah, that's right. You fell in love with Elena fricken Gilbert. Smart move.

Damon was still thinking violent thoughts towards Elena when Alaric knocked on his door.

"You ready?" Alaric said warily as he say the look in Damon's eyes.

"As I'll ever be."

**. . . **

"One more time!" Elena shouted, much to the disappointment of everyone around her.

"You heard what she said. Positions everybody!" Caroline screamed at them with a soft pat to Elena's arm.

Caroline knew how stressed her best friend was right now. She had been over to check on Elena the night before and the girl had been drinking coffee. At twelve o'clock. She had been doing anything she could not to sleep.

The blonde had found out a long time ago about Elena's nightmares. And she was willing to bet her favourite pair of Louboutins that the star hadn't had an easy sleep.

A knock on the door came and Caroline smiled as she went to open it. She knew exactly who was on the other end.

"Hello Alaric. And you must be Damon Salvatore, I'm Caroline Forbes. Elena Gilbert's publicist. Come on in." Caroline said professionally to the two men before her.

Damon and Alaric moved to the back of the room so they could watch the brunette in peace.

"Why am I being made to watch this?" Damon groaned as he watched Elena sashay her way to the centre of the room.

She was wearing a tight white corset and a tiny pair of white denim shorts. God, he could practically see her ass. Why was he being put through this torture?

"Shh. Just listen to her," Ric elbowed him and he clamped his mouth shut as Elena locked eyes with him.

**Won't do no good, if you run from me**

**There ain't no cheatin', schemin' my heart don't see**

**You left your troubles in my head, in my head**

**You left your secrets in my bed, in my bed**

**You're like the cover of a book that's been read, baby**

**I know what line is coming next, coming next**

**You can't hide from me,**

**There ain't no tricks that you can try on me**

**I know your every move before you even breathe baby**

**Thinking you know something I don't know**

**But my eyes, my eyes, my eyes are like a telescope**

**You're kissing her, when my head is turned**

**You must be crazy baby, haven't you learned?**

**You can't deceive me silly child, silly child**

**I don't believe that pretty smile, pretty smile**

**My intuition can see for miles and miles baby**

**Every little sin, and everywhere you've been**

**You can't hide from me,**

**There ain't no tricks that you can try on me**

**I know your every move before you even breathe baby**

**Thinking you know something I don't know**

**But my eyes, my eyes, my eyes are like a telescope**

**Yeah, yeah**

**You left your troubles in my head, in my head**

**You left your secrets in my bed,**

**You can't hide from me,**

**There ain't no tricks that you can try on me**

**I know your every move before you even breathe baby**

**Thinking you know something I don't know**

**But my eyes, my eyes, my eyes are like a telescope**

**You can't hide from me,**

**There ain't no tricks that you can try on me**

**I know your every move before you even breathe baby**

**Thinking you know something I don't know**

**But my eyes, my eyes, my eyes are like a telescope.**

Damon sat with his mouth opened as he watched her reach for a bottle of water after the camera man had yelled cut. Her voice hadn't changed a bit. Sure he had heard her on the radio, but when she was singing right in front of him he could really appreciate how beautiful her voice was.

No matter how much he hated her, the girl could sing. He remembered how sweet her voice had been, like bourbon and honey. He almost didn't want her to stop but then he looked at her body as she danced and suddenly there was nothing he wanted more than for her to stop so he could tear his gaze away from her.

"Enjoy that?" Elena asked the two men as she walked towards them, never taking her eyes off Damon.

"You prancing around singing God knows what? Hardly darling." He said patronizingly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And who beat you for the number one spot in the billboard charts a few weeks ago? _Me_." She threw back and smirked evilly as he flinched.

"Okay children that's enough," Alaric stopped them as they glared at each other.

"Don't worry Ric, I'll play nice." The girl smiled sweetly at her manager but quickly walked back to Caroline.

"Dressing room." Elena said to the blonde as she walked away.

"That's you cue to follow," The publicist said as Damon looked to Alaric for help.

"Just go." Alaric chuckled as they followed Caroline out of the room.

The three walked to Elena's dressing room where the girl was currently sitting at her vanity table, taking her earrings out with a white silk robe tied in a knot around her waist.

"Why is it that you're trying to call the shots," Damon spat at her as Alaric nudged his ribs.

"I'm not trying, I am calling the shots. It seems you've forgotten that you're relying on _my_ help, if I were you I'd be a little nicer to me Damon."

She knew she had him beat, he would have to back down a little if she was going to agree to this. Not that she wasn't going to anyway, if it hadn't been for Alaric she probably would still be working at the Bluebird and pining over Damon. But it was fun making him sweat.

"So what's the terms?" Elena asked, quickly switching her gaze to her manager/producer, he nodded and began speaking.

"The two of you will go on tour for the rest of the year. A joint tour that will consist of the two of you playing together,"

"No solos?" She interjected.

"Just a few of your best hits at the start, but for the majority of the concert you will perform together."

"Who's goes on first?" They asked together, glaring across the room.

"Elena." Alaric said tentatively, knowing Damon would flip.

"What?" He growled, as the girl opposite him smirked.

"You heard the man." She drawled, looking like the cat who got the cream.

Alaric knew he had made the right choice. Honestly he couldn't have called who would go on first a few days ago, but when he saw who much more reluctant Elena was compared to Damon he had to make sure Elena felt like she was getting the upper hand.

"Carrying on, we will get the two of you on the road as soon as we can, but first there needs to be publicity interviews and I need the two of you to start writing together again. The crowds are going to come to see new material and I want that to happen. We'll stay on tour for the rest of the year, and if we're not on top by then…."

"Everything's gone to hell." Damon sighed and Alaric patted his back.

"But if you agree to do this Elena, the chances are very high that we're going to beat MikealsonStudios. This could be a good thing for the two of you." Alaric looked at Elena as lowered her gaze.

"I'll do it." She said quietly, so quietly that they men almost didn't hear her.

"Where do I sign?" She smirked,

But inside there was something stirring in her heart, and she knew it was wrong to feel it. She tried desperately to convince herself that she was doing this purely for Alaric, for her future uncle-in-law. That she was doing this selflessly. But she knew she was lying to herself.

She had lost her way these last three years. Lost her music. She was the number one crossover artist in the country, but she hated it. She wanted to get back where music meant something, where it came from the heart. But she knew if she was going to write music like that she was going to have to pull lyrics from the worst part of her life. Damon. And she couldn't do that.

Besides, her music sells, teenage girls idolised her and men everywhere had fallen in love with her. She didn't need anything else. She didn't need love. And she certainly didn't need Damon Salvatore.

"Done." She sighed and walked over to Caroline.

"I'm getting dressed and then I'm going home. Make sure the video isn't horrendous please, Care." The brunette said as her best friend nodded her head.

"Of course. Alaric, Damon, step outside with me." Caroline said swiftly.

"I'll send you the information when I can get an interview sorted out. We'll talk then. And be nice Damon, I know you're reputation and I know you're past. So if I see so much as a flinch from Elena because of something you've done, I will kill you." The girl said chirpily as they walked down the long corridor.

"Noted, Blondie." Damon smirked,

"Don't call me that." She blanked and continued talking to Alaric.

"I'm going to take a look around this place, if you don't mind _Miss Forbes_." He patronized as they both nodded to let him go.

"One last thing Damon." Alaric said as Damon turned round to face him.

"Try and get along with her, things are going to be a lot easier if the two of you can be friends."

Damon scoffed at that. There was no chance in hell he was going to get on with the queen bitch. He walked away from the due and wandered around the building. He landed back at Elena's dressing room door.

Why not? He thought to himself. He might as well annoy her a little more.

"Elena?" He sang as he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coming out of the bathroom.

He took a good long look at her, her hair still in those tight curls and those mile long legs in a pair of denim shorts and her cowboy boots. And God he couldn't take his eyes off that tight top that was pushing up her chest area.

"See something you like?" She purred as he snapped his eyes back up to meet hers.

"You wish, honey." He rolled his eyes as she smirked at him.

"You never answered my question."

"I was bored, and I was going to rip my head off if I had to listen to Barbie for another minute." He chuckled as Elena looked him over.

"Ripping your head off wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Well aren't you in a bitchy mood."

"Don't start on me Damon." She threatened,

"Or what?" He said back stepping closer to her.

"You don't have a snippy little comeback for that do you?" He whispered as they stood close together, their chests touching.

"I can pull out."

"You won't." He said with certainty.

"And how do you know that?" She asked annoyed, but still didn't move away.

"Because you remember what it was like. You remember how good it was when we sang. Picture it for me, right now." He said softly as they both looked in each other's eyes and remembered the day they first met.

**. . .**

_Flashback- Three Years Ago. _

_Elena Gilbert was 18 years old and had lived in Nashville all her life. She'd grown up with music in her and a gentle nature that she had been born with. She was every inch a southern belle, with her doe brown eyes and her long wavy chocolate coloured hair, everyone who so much as met her instantly fell in love with her. _

_And Damon Salvatore would be no exception. _

_He was 20 now and had grown up in a tiny town called Mystic Falls. He'd grown up with an abusive father and music had been the only thing that had pulled him through. He was a gentleman head to toe, with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair, anyone who took the time to get to know him fell in love with him. _

_And Elena Gilbert would be no exception. _

_**. . . **_

_Elena was working as a waitress in the Bluebird, she knew it wasn't much, but she loved it there. The Bluebird had a reputation for having the best country stars in Nashville performing every night as well as discovering the brightest new talent. _

_Elena never expected that it would discover her. _

_She was pouring drinks for the usual's, giving them her charming little smile, even though she was slightly too young to be working behind the bar. _

"_Hey there, cutie." A southern voice drawled in front of her as she lifted up her gaze to the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. _

"_Hi." She said sweetly, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes. _

_Completely unaware of how the man in front of her was in awe of those pretty brown eyes. _

"_Could I have a bourbon please, darling?" He asked smirking at her as he sat down on the bar stool. _

"_ID please." She chirped, liking the way his smirk fell from his face. _

"_Do I really need an ID? Come on, show me a little southern hospitality." He flirted with her over the bar, doing the eye thing that had always got him what he wanted. _

"_Sorry Blue-Eyes, but I can't do nothing for you unless I see an ID." She giggled, resting her elbows on the counter. _

"_Blue-Eyes, huh? I was definitely right about you being a cutie. You look a bit young yourself to be working behind a bar. What age are you?" Damon asked, genuinely interested in the beautiful girl in front of him. _

"_I'm eighteen. You? And don't try to pull the 'I'm of legal age' crap." She smiled as he chuckled and never took his gaze off of her. _

"_I'm nearly there. I just turned twenty." He said dryly while she giggled. _

"_Well, come back next year and I'll serve you then." She raised her eyebrows tauntingly at him as she said it. _

"_Well I'll make you a little deal." He replied and she stood up straight, immediately interested. _

"_And what would that deal be?" _

"_I won't bother you anymore about a drink if you tell me your name." He propositioned and she smiled back at him. _

"_I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." He smiled at that. _

"_A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said as she blushed lightly. _

"_And what about you stranger? Don't you have a name?" She rested her chin on the front of her hand and smiled up at him, making him momentarily speechless. _

"_I don't usually tell. But for you, I'll say. I'm Damon Salvatore." He said smoothly and leaned in closer to her so that their noses were almost touching. _

"_Damon Salvatore? I heard your demo, You'll Think of Me? I haven't stopped playing it in my car. It's just amazing." She gushed as his smile widened. _

"_So you like your country then?" _

"_I work at the Bluebird." She stated the obvious and he chuckled. _

"_Never mind. It's just nice to know that someone likes what I do." He sighed deeply looking at the counter. _

"_Your music speaks for itself. Someone with your kind of talent shouldn't worry. You'll get there some day." She comforted and slid her hand on top of his. _

"_Do you sing?" He asked softly, surely the stunning girl who worked at the Bluebird had to have some king of musical upbringing. _

"_A little. I play too." _

"_What instruments? If you don't mind me asking." He said smiling hopefully. _

"_Piano and guitar." She said quietly, not even daring to look up at him. _

"_Do you want to- maybe just- I mean it's okay if you don't want to-" He stumbled over his words as she looked puzzled over what he was saying. _

"_What I'm trying to say is, would you like to play together? Maybe throw around some ideas? I've lost my muse lately and I think you could help me find it again." He said placing his finger underneath his chin. _

"_I'd like that." She said slowly, _

"_Mm-hmm." He said huskily, leaning in so his forehead was resting against hers. Fully ready to kiss her. _

"_Oh, and Damon?" She said sweetly as she felt his breath on her lips. _

"_Yes, Elena?" He answered his hand moving up and down her jaw, trying desperately not to jump over the counter and take her right there. _

"_I'm not that easy." She whispered before pulling away. _

_Damon watched her as she charmed everyone else in the café and threw him the occasional smile. She was different, that much was clear to him. He'd never meant someone as pure as her. Or so god damn beautiful. There was something about her, something special. _

_He wanted to get to know her. Not just have a little fun and a one night stand. He wanted to go on dates with her and make music and he would give anything to kiss her right now. _

_He had never felt like that with anyone before. But with her? He felt happy. Something he couldn't even remember how to do before today. _

_**. . . **_

"I'm not that girl any more. I was just a kid, I'm twenty one now Damon. _I've grown up_. The only reason I'm doing this is for Alaric." She whispered to him, breaking the silence.

"We both know that's not true, Elena. I miss the music too you know. I hate you but I still love that music."

"I hate everything about you. And that's the saddest part of all this Damon. I don't love that music anymore either." She said stubbornly as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

He pulled away from her suddenly, walking towards the door.

"When you're willing to stop lying to yourself call me. We can start writing again then." He growled and walked out of the room.

They were both left feeling confused and angry after that.

Damon swore that he would convince her to write with him again, and they would make the best damn music this country had yet to see.

Elena on the other hand was scared, for the first time in three years she was scared. She lied to him earlier. She didn't hate the music. She hated him but their music was different to her. She regretted their relationship but she could never regret meeting him, only for their music.

The best music comes from heartbreak she reminded herself. And by God, they had a lot of heartbreak.

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm in complete shock, 10 reviews for a prologue? You are all amazing! I know none of us like it when Damon and Elena fight, but they're in a real bad place and are going to need some time to get out of it. Hold on;) Next chapter will be to do with some interviews that will include something interesting;). I really do love this story so please review so I know I should carry on! I LOVE YOU ALL xxx**


	3. If I Didn't Know Better

Chapter Two.

**Why don't you keep drinking?**

**Get me one night with you**

**If I didn't know better**

**Well damn it**

**I do **

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Elena said brightly as she sipped on her coffee.

"Not all of us can be so chirpy at six in the morning." Damon growled and threw himself on the sofa.

They were currently at SaltzLake Records studio, waiting for Alaric and Caroline to give them their itinerary for the day. Damon looked over to Elena, in those frayed denim shorts that highlighted those olive-toned legs and a loose white top that was tied at her waist. He could fight it as much as he wanted but god damn she was hot.

"You always were an early riser anyway," He smirked at her as she glowered at him.

"Let's not torture ourselves with the past Damon." She said simply and went back to studying her nails.

She was trying so hard to keep her eyes off him, she could hate his guts all she wanted but she couldn't deny that he was handsome.

"Sooner or later we're going to have to."

"I choose later."

"Of course you do." He said snidely as she walked towards him.

"Don't act like you're completely fine about this." She drawled and stood in front of him while his eyes raked over her figure.

"Oh I'm not, but we're in this together Elena, that means we have to try to get along. At least in front of the cameras." He smirked and tilted his head up so he was looking in her eyes.

The tension between the two of them was undeniable, what sort of tension though neither of them were willing to admit.

"I said get along not rip each other's clothes off." Caroline's voice called out as she walked into the room,

"We all know how that went the last time you decided to hop into the same bed." Alaric added as he closed the door.

"Please, I wouldn't touch him with a foot long pole." Elena walked away from him back to her earlier seat.

"That's not what it looked like a minute ago." Caroline said to her best friend.

"Let's just get on with this, shall we?" Damon said tiredly as he picked up the guitar that was resting at his feet.

"I've got an interview for you two with Ellen today and I need you to look friendly. Think you can do that?" Caroline said

"I'm a brilliant actress Care." Elena said staring at the guitar in Damon's lap.

"It's not you I'm worried about, exactly. I'm worried about the two of you together." Caroline said leaning against the desk beside Alaric.

"What makes you say that?" Damon said strumming on the guitar.

"Because you and her can't be in the same room as each other for more than a few minutes without throwing jabs at each other." Alaric interjected quickly.

"We know how to handle ourselves in the media Ric, it's not like we're new to the game." The star rolled her eyes and started pacing.

"We know that, it's just that you have a habit of being, well-" Caroline started to say before Elena was glaring at her.

"Well what?" Elena snarled.

"You're a liability Elena! Especially with these unscripted interviews! God knows what's going to come out of your mouth sometimes." The blonde sighed as Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be in hair and makeup." She said before walking out, slamming the door as she went.

"I see what you mean about being a liability." Damon smirked.

She was a time bomb, just waiting to explode. Damon could see she was self-destructive. He was too. If he wasn't so repulsed by the idea he'd say they were almost alike.

"That doesn't mean you're a saint Damon." Caroline narrowed her blue/grey eyes at him.

"Oh I know. But at least I didn't sleep around to get where I am."

"She didn't and you know it. She is talented. Whether you want to admit it or not, she has something special and for some reason it shines even brighter when you're around." Alaric sighed as Damon ignored him.

He kept strumming the instrument on his knee, he didn't even realise what he was playing until Alaric placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're playing it, you know."

"Playing what?" Damon asked annoyed,

"_That_ song. The first song you ever wrote together. And that's what you and 'Lena are going to sing together later on the show."

"Like hell we are!" Damon growled placing the guitar on the sofa as he stood up.

"Yes you will." Alaric said with such a tone of authority that Damon backed down.

"Fine. But good luck trying to convince Miss-I-Don't-Give-A-Crap." Damon drawled as he threw on his leather jacket.

"I won't have to," Alaric said smugly as Damon turned around to face him.

"Don't try to tell me she'll accept this with open arms."

"We're not saying that. The beauty of the situation is that neither Ric nor I are going to tell her. You are." Caroline said brightly with her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"If you think for a moment that she'll listen to me, you must be out of your mind." Damon growled as the two of them smirked.

"Oh she'll listen to you alright. Now go. If you want to be doing that interview in three hours you'd better start talking to her now." Caroline smiled sweetly looking up from her clip-board.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, in search for Elena's dressing room. The second time in a week Salvatore, what are you doing? He thought to himself. He swung open the door to find Elena hunched over her vanity table with her hands in her hair.

"Elena?" He asked softly, not wanting to alarm her.

"What?" She growled not even bothering to look up.

"Are you alright?"

He pulled over a stool beside her and gently placed a hand on her arm. Being brought up the way he was, he couldn't stand to see a woman upset.

"I'm fine." She shrugged him off and he flew up from the seat.

"God dammit Elena! I'm trying! Can't you see that?"

"What does it matter? I don't want to do this! I never wanted to see you for the rest of my life and now here you are. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

The two of them were screaming at each other now, though they should have known. They had always been passionate people, and together they had fought most of their relationship. But there would always be that attraction that would draw them back time after time.

"How it makes you feel? All of this was your fault to begin with." Damon said tiredly as Elena's eyes burned holes through his head.

"How was any of it my fault? You're the one who fucked everything up. Don't you dare try and blame it on me after it was something that _you _did!"

He looked up at her gently and saw the tears in her eyes. God it killed him to see her like this, but it was the first time he had seen her with actual emotion since they had been working on this tour. In a severely twisted way he almost enjoyed it.

"'Lay please don't cry." He soothed and sat down beside her again.

"I'm not crying. Even if I was I wouldn't want sympathy from you; not for a second time around. And don't call me 'Lay'."

"Try with me Elena. That's all I want. It's what we both need." He tilted her chin up with his finger so she was looking into his eyes.

"For Alaric." She whispered.

"For Alaric." He said back as she nodded her head.

"So why did Care and Ric send you in here?" She asked as Damon sighed, he knew their little moment was broken.

"They want us to sing on Ellen later. No points for guessing what song they want us to do." He quipped as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course they do."

"I thought you'd be more, you know," Damon started, looking away from her.

"More what?" She said venomously and he immediately felt guilty.

"More, for lack of a better word, Elena like."

"Elena like?"

"You know, bat shit crazy. Bitchy. Screaming to the high God's of music that you would rather throw yourself under a bus than do this." He chuckled awkwardly as her eyes grew darker.

"Get out before I show you exactly what a cold-hearted bitch I can be." She dared and crossed her arms over her chest.

Damon swallowed and winked at her.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"Ugh," Elena looked down at him from her nose,

"Shouldn't we go over the song first?" She asked puzzled, Damon was always the one who would have pushed them to practice it first.

"We need it to be epic. And I'm pretty sure that will happen if we do it for the first time live." Damon said smoothly and walked out, leaving Elena to her thoughts.

How could he do this to her? Why did he still have that same effect on her that he did three years ago? It wasn't fair. She knew she sounded like a child, but it wasn't. She had worked so damn hard to get where she is and she would be damned if she let Damon bring her down.

They would sing and that would be it, she tried to convince herself. But a part of her wondered if it would be like when they used to, when she was so helplessly in love with him and those blue eyes never left her mind. She knew that if she felt like that again today when they sang she was damned.

"Miss Elena? We need to get started on your hair and make-up." The timid voice of the stylist called out, her head peeking in from the doorway.

"Well then you'd better get started." Elena answered coolly.

She'd had enough emotions for one day.

**. . . **

"Come on Elena, you have to be ready be now." Alaric called out from behind the locked door, giving Caroline and Damon and exasperated look.

"Beauty takes time Ric. And image means everything. You don't want me looking like a mess now, do you?" She shouted back haughtily.

Damon's patience was wearing thin, they were due on in fifteen minutes and they'd already had to cancel the sound check.

"Jesus Elena would you just-" Damon stopped when the door swung open, revealing Elena all prepped and ready.

She was in a tight white lace dress with her tight curls framing her face, he looked down to see her pale brown cowboy boots on her feet.

"You know, you're wearing an awful lot of white these days for someone as _un-_pure as you." He said snidely.

It had become a habit for him now, to say something hurtful to her when she looked so beautiful. If he was being honest with himself it was only so that he could cover up how badly he wanted her. Her body that is, that personality of hers ruined pretty much everything.

"Get over yourself Damon." She rolled her eyes as Caroline rushed to fix her dress as they walked briskly down the corridor.

"Pull your skirt down honey, this is a family show." He added as she glared at him.

"Cut it out." Ric said as he pushed the two of them into position, just off the set.

Elena rolled her head from side to side and took a few deep breaths, and then she put on her fake smile.

"Remember, play nice you two." Caroline scolded as she fixed the collar on Damon's shirt.

"Yes mom." Damon chuckled and stared at Elena.

If he didn't know her better he would have said that smile was genuine. Guess she was right about being a good actress.

"Our next guests are country royalty," Ellen's voice called out as Caroline and Alaric took a few steps back.

"They're both multi-platinum artists with numerous awards, please welcome Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore."

Damon winked to Elena as they walked out, waving to the crowd. They were met by the screams of the crowd as Elena went to hug Ellen and pulled back to let Damon kiss her cheek.

"It's nice to have the two of you back on the show," Ellen said smiling as Damon and Elena sat down beside each other, Damon slinging his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"It's lovely to be back." Damon winked.

"So the two of you are going on tour together all over the country, and this will be the first time you will be singing together?"

"Yes that's right." Elena drawled and leaned back into Damon a little more.

"So why the decision to do this now? I mean both of your careers are going extremely well and it's not as if you need to come together to bring in more money."

"Well, Ellen, Elena and I are a part of the same record company. When our manager Alaric Saltzman introduced us there was a little spark there, he told us we should sing together and then- here we are." Damon said smoothly as Elena stared up at him.

She wondered if Ric gave him the story while she was spending her time in her dressing room. She knew they had decided

"So purely because of the music?"

"The music's special to both of us. It would be a shame not to share it with the world." Elena answered as Damon smiled down at her.

"And that's the only reason? There must be a little romance."

"None at all." Elena answered quickly, her smile slipping for a moment.

"'Lay and I are too close, like brother and sister." Damon interjected, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

"We'll tickets for the tour go on sell tomorrow and right now I believe you have a treat for all of us."

"That's right." Elena said with a flirty smile.

"A little preview of what people will get on the tour." Damon smirked.

"I'll let you two go get ready. Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore everybody!"

The audience cheered as the two of them walked over to where there was two stool and a guitar balanced against the two of them.

"You slipped up earlier." He whispered in her ear,

"No one noticed, and what have I said about using old nicknames." She answered him quietly as she sat down on one of the stools.

"Thanks to me." He quipped, ignoring the last part of her sentence, as she looked at him pointedly.

He handed her a microphone- a gesture that was familiar to both of them. He strummed the guitar and locked his eyes with her- blue meeting brown- and neither of them looked away.

They felt that same connection they used to when the sang together, it was like as long as they had each other and their music nothing in the world could ever matter.

_**. . .**_

_Flashback- Three Years Ago._

"_Next up tonight at the Bluebird is one of our very own and a rising star here in Nashville. Everyone please welcome Damon and Elena!" _

"_Damon what are you doing?" Elena giggled as he pulled her from behind the till. _

"_We're going to sing." He kissed her cheek gently and smiled as she blushed lightly. _

_He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. They were just friends though, he convinced himself. She was far too special for someone like him. _

"_I am not singing in front of all these people!" She said as he pulled her to the space where the microphone's and the guitar sat. _

"'_Lay you'll be fine. Just look at me, sing to me. We're the only two in the room." He said as he placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. _

"_Okay." She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and gave her a microphone. _

_**If I didn't know better, I'd hang my hat right there**_

_**If I didn't know better, I'd follow you up the stairs**_

_**Stop saying those sweet things**_

_**You know I'd like to hear**_

_**The horns are blowing louder**_

_**And they're destroying me**_

_**Why do I keep drinking**_

_**Wasting my time on you**_

_**If I didn't know better**_

_**Well, dammit, I do**_

_**There's a hole in what you're saying**_

_**I can plainly see**_

_**You have a lover that's waiting, but baby**_

_**You're right here with me**_

_**Ooh**_

_**You might as well be the devil**_

_**Oh keeping me out past three**_

_**Oh you're the one with that apple**_

_**So baby, you can't blame me**_

_**Why don't you keep drinking**_

_**Get me one night with you**_

_**If I didn't know better**_

_**Well dammit, I do**_

_**You know that I do**_

_**Oh baby you're right here with me**_

_**Oh baby you know I do**_

_When the both finished the song to the applause of their small audience he looked in those big brown eyes of hers and could only think about one thing. He was in love with her. _

_**. . . **_

When the song was over this time around, the applause was louder and there was camera's rolling. But something was different. They weren't the same people they had once been, they had changed a lot in three years. Her, maybe the most.

But when Damon looked into Elena's eyes, just for a moment, he felt like he had three years ago. He saw something in her that resembled the girl she used to be.

She smiled at him, a real smile for once; not a smirk. And he reached for her hand, he was surprised to say the least as she let him take it. They were locked in their own little moment before the camera man yelled cut and she tore her hand away from his.

"Thanks for coming on the show guys," Ellen walked over and shook both of their hands.

"Really it's a pleasure to be here," Damon answered swiftly, covering for Elena who was studying her perfect manicure again.

"Always the charmer Damon," The older woman chuckled.

"I hope the tour goes well for both you." She smiled as she walked away.

"Would it kill you to be a little nice?" Damon asked as she cocked her head.

"I have a reputation that I need to keep up."

"Oh yes, the famous pain-in-the-ass Elena Gilbert. I heard you were more than just unpleasant to work with." He rolled his eyes as she moved from the stool.

"Everyone loves a bad girl." She folded her arms across her chest, refusing to back down to him.

"Yes Elena, because you're the role-model every mother wants their kids to look up to."

Elena just let out a breath and walked away, speaking quickly to Caroline before slamming the back door closed.

"The girl sure does like to make an exit." He rolled his eyes as Ric gently punched his arm.

"Let's discuss about lighter topics, like how amazing that performance was!" Caroline said giddily.

"It looked good on camera then?" Damon asked, but he already knew the answer.

"It was exactly what I'd hoped it would be. Hell, it was better!" Alaric exclaimed as the three of them walked outside, shaking hands as they went.

They kept chatting but as soon as they got to their cars Caroline stopped short.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked, worry clear in his eyes.

Damon knew that Alaric looked at Caroline and Elena like his niece's, they were family. And Damon knew that even though Alaric was the closest thing he had to a best friend, besides his brother, he cared more for Princess Elena than he did for him.

"I need to go find Elena." Damon scoffed at Caroline and she narrowed her eyes.

"Look Damon, I know you're not her biggest fan, but she's my best friend. She's practically a sister to me. I love her and I know her better than anyone, she's not the girl you think she is." The blonde said sincerely before sliding into her car and sped away.

"She's right, you know." Alaric added.

"Don't start." Damon sighed and leaned against his precious Camaro.

"Give her time, the girl you used to know is still in there."

"Buried deep underneath the make-up, curling irons and anything that sparkles." Damon raised an eyebrow at his manger/producer.

"She's not that shallow. Today proved that if anything. Elena Gilbert is a brilliant actress but that was real earlier, there was a look in her eyes I haven't seen in far too long," Alaric paused before adding,

"Like I said, give her time. She'll come around."

"Come around to what? The tour?" Damon asked opening his car door as Alaric started his engine.

"The tour, and maybe something else." Ric winked and sped away, leaving Damon with his mouth open in the middle of the parking lot.

He knew he was screwed, ever since she'd sat herself down on that stool and started to sing. All those old feelings he had tried so desperately hard to cover up were rising to the surface.

But all he could hope for was that she would work with him on this tour, he missed the music. And that was the mantra that Damon said over and over to himself as he drove away. That the music was all he missed.

**. . . **

Elena sat curled up on her sofa, running her fingers through her curls. She didn't want to work with him, Damon Salvatore would bring nothing but pain to her life. She had to keep reminding herself she was doing this for Ric and for herself.

To save Ric's ass and to free herself. She let out a deep breath and went to answer the door when she heard the knock.

"Hi Care." She said tiredly and opened the door wide for her best friend to come in.

"I thought you might need a little pick me up." Caroline smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know I don't eat that stuff," She scolded her friend as Caroline continued to pour the popcorn into a bowl.

"Well tonight you do. And right now, we're going to eat this and go watch Gone With The Wind and have a good cry, okay?" She grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her back to the sofa she was previously on.

"Okay," Elena said with a small smile as the snuggled in with Caroline.

As the film started Elena wondered about how she was going to cope with all of this. Damon had left scars on her that he wasn't even aware of and she wasn't about to let him know. He had hurt her so much that even the thought of letting him back in caused her pain.

But she had to. She knew she had to. And maybe, just maybe, the music would be enough this time. And as she let Caroline braid her hair she convinced herself that the music was the only thing she missed.

**. . . **

"'Lena? Elena, wake up! Look!" Caroline shook Elena awake and shoved a laptop in her face.

"What do you want?" Elena groaned at the brightness of the screen, it took her a moment to realise what her publicist was showing her.

"I don't feel like watching yesterday's performance back, Care."

"I didn't think you would." Caroline said brightly, practically jumping in her seat.

"Then why are you showing it to me?"

"Look at the amount of views in a few hours it has,"

"Oh my God." Elena breathed out just as she got a text.

_I told you this would work ;)_

_-D. _

She threw her iPhone to the side and ignored Damon's text, not even knowing how he got her number. But all she could really concentrate on was the fact that it had got 3 million hits.

3 million hits in such a short space of time.

Hell, maybe this would work after all.

**A/N: Hi beautiful people! Have I said how awesome you all are? Another 10 reviews! You have no idea how happy this makes me :'). I know that Elena seems infuriating and bitchy but she has reason to be, she'll get to the Elena we all know and love eventually. The song I used is 'If I Didn't Know Better' from the TV Show 'Nashville'. I really recommend that you go watch on YouTube as there is a chemistry there that I really want Elena and Damon to have. Thank you all so much for reading, you mean the world! PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time! xox**


	4. Undermine

Chapter Three.

**Still, you would trade your best day**

**Just to have your way**

**All these years**

**And if you only had one shot**

**Maybe all this talk**

**Would disappear**

Elena Gilbert looked at her publicist like she had just spoken Arabic to her. There was no way she could process what they blonde was saying.

"What?" She spat out while Caroline threw her out clothes from her wardrobe,

"You and Damon are going to begin writing today. _Alone_." Caroline answered her simply.

By now she had learned all about Elena's little tendencies. She knew that when she was like this you had to keep your back turned to let her cool off, and how when she was upset you ran your fingers through her hair and told her how you would make everything okay.

Caroline had no idea where Elena had picked up these needs, but she knew how important they were to remember.

"Like hell we are,"

That was one thing Caroline completely understood about the brunette. Damon Salvatore. She hadn't known Elena that long, maybe a few months, and she was just starting to get all her big breaks when she had found her crumpled on the floor crying her pretty little eyes out.

She heard everything then. How Damon had broken her hear heart. How he had broken her. Caroline made a vow then - as both a best friend and a co-worker - that she would do everything she could to keep Damon away from Elena. And she had done a damn well good job of it.

Until now, that is.

"Why can't we co-write with other people? Or just write by ourselves and say we're wrote them together?" Elena added after Caroline didn't answer her.

Despite the side of Caroline that wanted to cave in and get a restraining order against Damon just to keep Elena happy, she knew she couldn't. If the company went down they all went down with it.

And there was nothing that would kill Caroline Forbes more than watching everything she and Elena had worked so hard to build just crumble around them.

"You are co-writing Elena. Just with each other. These songs need to be written with Damon and you working together. That's when the magic happens. You know that's why Ric put the two of you in this position, so you can re-create that same magic that you used to back in the day."

"I can't do this Caroline." Elena flopped down on the bed, desperately trying to calm herself down.

"You can. You just don't want to." She tried to reason with her as Elena simply shook her head.

"Just give it a day," Caroline said gently,

"And if it doesn't work then we'll stop. We'll find a different way. But please Elena, just try with him."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Try Elena, just try. As if I'm not trying my hardest by being in the same room as him!" Elena mumbled as Caroline smiled at her.

"I know it's hard. Just put all of that frustration into the music." Elena looked up at her best friend and gave her a small smile.

No matter how much she hated it, Caroline always knew exactly what to say.

"One day. That's all I'm promising." She warned as Caroline smiled brightly back at her.

"That's all I'm asking."

Elena threw on the pair of denim shorts and the deep red checked shirt Caroline had laid out for her.

"So is he coming here, or am I being forced to enter his den of inequity?" She joked while pulling on her cowboy boots.

"Classy, Elena. No actually, Damon said he wanted to meet you by 'the river'. He said you'd understand." Caroline answered flippantly, turning the pages on one of her glossy magazines.

"Oh, I understand alright." She said quietly.

She walked out of the room and went to get everything she needed. She didn't know what to think now, his location had thrown her for a loop. Why did he want to go back there? She knew the answer though, despite how much she wished she didn't.

"And you're going to be okay?" Caroline's voice came from behind her and she narrowed her eyes.

Elena knew she was going to have to lie. She wasn't fine. She hadn't seen Damon in a week and she definitely wasn't ready to meet up at the river, of all places.

"I'll be fine." She snapped as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, leaving it open for Caroline to follow.

"Let me know how the day went when you're home." The blonde said before placing a hand on her friends arm.

"I will." Elena replied and hopped into her pick-up truck.

She looked at her reflection in the rear-view mirror, checking to see if her eyes held any emotions. They had a bad habit of doing that. She smirked to herself when she could no longer find the pain she was feeling in them.

She could hurt all she wanted, but that didn't mean Damon could know. Elena drove down the familiar road to the little river bank that he used to take her to. It was their little escape, back then. They went there to leave behind the pain and the hurt, to write together because the wanted to.

She supposed it was ironic that when they went there this time it would be completely opposite. She was putting herself through all that pain and she was writing because she had to.

Elena wanted to hate him for making her come here. For taking away some of the few good memories she had. In a way though, she knew he was only trying to make this a little easier. To make her a little more comfortable.

She pulled up onto the grass, and saw him with his back turned to her. Just staring out at the water.

"Where's your car? You never miss a chance to show off your precious little Camaro." She snipped as she shut the car door, making him turn around to face her.

"Some of us actually have the decency to park just off the road and not destroy the grass."

"A little hypocritical don't you think? You were the one who used to say that it wasn't doing any harm." She said back, letting her eyes run over his body.

"I changed my mind." He answered shortly, he couldn't do much else when she was standing there in front of him in her short shorts and a tight shirt.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She spat out and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Give it a rest Elena." He said tiredly, flinging himself into the back of her pick-up.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not here to fight with you." Damon said softly, offering her his hand to help her up.

She rolled her eyes and hoisted herself up. She didn't need anything from him. Especially not his chivalry.

"No you asked me here to write." She shook her head and pulled her guitar onto her lap, strumming it gently.

"You know we're never going to get anywhere if you stay in that mood. We can't write a song together if you're still pissed." He said dryly and she glared up at him.

"Stop with the evil eyes, honey." He teased as she looked away from him.

He never took his eyes off her as she continued to play the guitar. He remembered how it used to be, when they were young and free and in love. When she was the most beautiful thing in the world and for some unknown reason wanted to be with _him_.

All that had changed though. He wasn't the same guy and she definitely wasn't the same girl.

"Do you remember one of the times we came here, and you were complaining about it being too hot so I threw you into the lake?" Damon asked her with a smile, as he tilted his head back; enjoying the sun.

"No." She answered quickly. Far too quickly if you asked him.

"Don't lie. You were so mad, I remember you faking you were drowning just so I'd jump in to save you. It was so damn cold to. Then you were pressing my head under the water and screamed that you wouldn't let me up until-"

"Until you swore that I was better than you at writing. You fought so hard. I didn't hear you mumbling it out from underneath the water after about a minute." She said softly, not daring to look up at him.

"You do remember." He smiled and she looked up at him in shock.

"Of course I do. I haven't forgotten a thing, Damon." She said, eventually looking into his eyes.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"And why is that?"

"Because that means you remember the first time we came here too."

_**. . . **_

_Flashback- Three Years Ago. _

"_Damon where are you taking me?" She giggled as he pulled his Camaro up on the river-side. _

"_Here. I know things are hard right now, especially at home," He stopped when he saw the tears well up in her eyes. _

"_And this is where I come to get away from it all. I thought maybe you and I could do some writing today. Pour all of that emotion your feeling into a song." He took her hand gently as they both sat down on the grass. _

"_You didn't need to do this you know. I was fine." She sniffed back her tears as he pulled her close. _

"_We both know you weren't. And I wanted to do this, not just for you, for us. I wanted to share this with you." He whispered in her ear as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. _

"_We shouldn't have parked on the grass you know." She teased as he chuckled, _

"_It's not doing it any harm, sweetheart." _

_She loved him. So much. He was everything that was good in her life, and right now she needed him more than she'd ever needed anybody. And with what was happening to her family she needed Damon for support. _

"_Thank you." She said after a while. _

_She felt the need to thank him, after all, for a few minutes he'd made her forget. _

"_I love you, you know that? I'd do anything for you. Seriously, you say and I do." He smirked as she giggled and placed a soft kiss to her temple. _

"_Oh really?" She giggled as he rolled her over so she was on her back. _

"_Really." _

"_There is one thing I want you to do." She breathed out, unable to take her eyes of his. _

"_What's that 'Lay?" He asked huskily as she breathed heavily below him. _

_He had her caged with his arms beside her head and his lower body pressed against hers. _

"_Kiss me." She whispered, because the only thing she wanted right now was to feel his lips on hers._

"_If we start doing that then there will be absolutely no writing done." _

"_Damon," She whined as he smirked at her. _

"_I suppose we can always write a song about it later." He winked at her before leaning down to kiss her. _

"_I love you," She whispered as he moved his way down her neck. _

"_I love you too." _

_Nothing else could matter for either of them in that moment. They had love. They had each other. And that's all they would ever need. _

_**. . . **_

"We had sex after that." She said smiling and he chuckled at her bluntness.

"Yeah, we did. Right there on the grass."

"I know." He looked intently at her when she replied.

"Do you want to start writing now?" She said quickly, handing him the guitar as she picked up at notebook, her smile gone.

"Okay." He answered her hesitantly.

She had smiled. Properly smiled like he hadn't seen her do in years. For a moment he had the old Elena back. His Elena. It gave him hope, in a weird way. That they could do this, hell, he would stretch it and say they could become friends.

Because he knew no that somewhere inside of her, the real Elena was still there. She hadn't completely changed, if she had she wouldn't have been able to remember that little piece of their history. The happy parts, that is.

"I've had this first verse for a song wrote a long time, but I can't seem to get any more words to just flow with it. Little help?" He asked her as she read through the lyrics.

"They'll do. Play me how you think it should sound."

And the bitch was back. The Elena he had now grown used to. He rolled his eyes and began to play a few of the cords before starting to sing.

"A little lower." She said with her eyes closed.

"There." She stopped him, placing her hand over his.

"Keep playing that okay? She demanded and he simply nodded his head. He wasn't about to pick a fight with her now.

He watched her hum to herself and frantically write down the words that came into her head. That had always been something he envied about Elena, how she could write in such a short piece of time. The shortest he could get lyrics out would be the space of a couple of days, but her? Give her a few hours and she'd have written a rough draft of a song that was simply amazing.

While Elena was better with words, he worked wonders with the music. That's why they had always made such an amazing team. It made sense though, she had started off a poet before he put music to her words.

He glanced over to her again and smiled to himself. She was sitting there, biting her bottom lip and playing with the ends of her hair. Two things she had always done when she was concentrating. He found it comforting that even though a lot of things had changed, those hadn't.

**. . . **

He spent the next few hours like that, staring at her and playing the guitar. Occasionally she would stop him and tell him to play a little slower or faster and he would easily comply. He added things of course, changing it up every now and again when he got a better idea.

"I think I've got it." She smiled to herself and he looked up at her,

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Let's give it a go then," He said as he took the notebook from her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to read it too, you know? We're singing this _together._" He said as kept a firm grip on the book.

"You're just going to have to move closer. I don't bite." He winked as she reluctantly moved beside him.

"Follow my lead." She said softly and he nodded his head, playing the first few chords.

**Sometimes good intentions**

**Don't come across so well**

**Get me analysing everything that**

**ain't worth thinking 'bout**

**Just cause I ain't lived through,**

**The same hand that was dealt to you**

**Doesn't make me any less**

**Or make any more of you.**

**I wouldn't trade my best day.**

**So you could validate**

**All your fears.**

**And if I've only got one shot**

**Won't waste it on a shadow box**

**I'll stand right here**

**It's all talk, talk, talk**

**Talkin' in the wind**

**It only slows you down**

**If you start listenin'**

**And it's a whole lot harder to shine,**

**Than undermine**

**Yeah, undermine**

**First mile is always harder**

**When you're leaving what you know**

**Won't blame you if you stay here**

**Waving to me as I go**

**Always wished the best for you**

**Thought that you would see me through my wildest dreams**

**Yeah, the ones you thought I'd never make**

**Still, you would trade your best day**

**Just to have your way**

**All these years**

**And if you only had one shot**

**Maybe all this talk**

**Would disappear**

**It's all talk, talk, talk**

**Talkin' in the wind**

**It only slows you down**

**If you start listenin'**

**And it's a whole lot harder to shine,**

**Than undermine**

**Yeah, undermine**

**It's a whole lot harder to shine**

**Yeah, it's a whole lot harder to shine,**

**Than undermine**

**Yeah, undermine**

**Sometimes good intentions**

**Don't come across so well...**

"It's perfect,"

And he wasn't lying. The song, it was special. This was what Ric wanted to happen, that moment when everything just clicked into place. When he came here this morning, before she got here, he'd thought it might not happen. He knew that spark had come back when they sang together a week ago, but writing was different.

Writing had to mean something, and they had wrote that music in a time when they were young and blind to all the hardness of the world. They had changed. Who was to say that they would blend as perfectly as they had once upon a time?

He looked at her as she smiled smugly to herself and he knew that through the façade, she still felt something.

The song had guaranteed that.

"You're welcome." She smirked at him,

She knew that he loved it. Hell, she loved it. It felt amazing to write music like that again. Music that meant something to people. Meant something to her. And there was something about sing with him, it made her feel happy. Free.

"It's you who should be thanking me, princess. I wrote the first verse and gave you the music. You just finished it."

"I gave it the chorus. I gave it meaning, jackass."

She couldn't believe that he was trying to make it out like he had done all the hard work, after the hours she had spent giving herself to the song. It was the first song she had written like that in years, and he was trying to take it away.

"I made it Damon. It's just as much mine as it is yours."

She couldn't even look at him at that moment. He hadn't changed a bit, behind all his 'I care about how you feel' crap he was just the same as he'd always been.

A selfish dick.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night 'Lay." He said dryly when he narrowed her eyes at him.

She didn't mention how what he had said meant more to her than just another one of his comments. A piece of mind sure as hell wasn't enough to help her sleep. She needed something a lot stronger.

"What did I say about calling me that, Damon?"

"Sorry, hold habits die hard." He said gently placing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She stiffened immediately, she couldn't let him that close. But if there was one thing Elena knew it was that the harder she pushed Damon away, the harder he would fight to be recognised.

"They sure do." She drawled and leaned into him, pushing her chest forward.

"What are you doin' Elena?" He managed to choke out as she tilted her head to the side.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

God he hated himself right now, she shouldn't be able to affect him like this anymore. She shouldn't have that same power over him that made him want to bend over backwards for her. That attraction was still as strong as it had been.

In fact he was willing to bet it was stronger with the added fact that he couldn't have her.

"Hmm." She purred as she slowly stood up and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt.

"Elena," He moaned, and tried to cross his legs for obvious reasons.

"Yes Damon?"

She stepped in between his legs placed her hands on his shoulders. Their song, she had christened it Undermine, and that's what he was doing to her. She was going to show him exactly who he was dealing with.

"Fuck me," He cursed as she ran her hand over his chest, dragging her perfectly manicured nails over his collar-bone.

"That's exactly what I won't be doing." She whispered in his ear before moving away from him and jumping out of the back of her pick up.

"What did you just do?" He growled.

"I gave you a taste of your own medicine. You were underestimating me and now you won't do it again." She said simply as she placed her guitar and notebook carefully into the passenger seat.

"And you had to practically take your top off for that?"

"I was hot." She flipped her hair and leaned against the truck door.

Yeah you are, he though. Where the hell did that come from?

"I'll make sure not to make them same mistake again." He grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Good." She smirked and hopped into her car.

"I'll tell Ric and Caroline we have the first song for the tour done." She added.

"You do that,"

He couldn't muster up any more than short sentences after what she had put him through.

"I'll see you later Damon." She winked before driving away, leaving him just like he was when she found him earlier.

He just chuckled as he walked back to his car. If she was doing this to him now he was going to be a mess by the end of the tour. A hot mess though, he smirked. Right now he needed to go home and try hard to forget what had happened today. He looked down and realised the irony behind his previous sentence.

Maybe he needed a cold shower as well.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to me. So things are heating up between Damon and Elena, and things are only going to get worse my dears ;). Their relationship isn't simple or easy so their journey from here won't be either! **

**The song used was 'Undermine' sang by Hayden Panettiere and Charles Esten from the TV Show Nashville, and I really recommend you all go watch that video on YouTube! **

**I know some of you are dying to know what happened to make Elena hate Damon so much but good things come to those who wait. Eventually we will find out. Anyone find the Caroline quote at the start? 10 points if you did! Please review and let me know how you think it was? READ AND REVIEW MY DARLINGS! All my love xxx.**


	5. One Works Better

Chapter 4

**I'm gonna make you see the difference between just quitting and survival**

**Oh I've got a voice, and I made my choice between heartbreak and revival**

**Well I know you'll hate, how I make, everything look easy to do**

**Know that it's my pleasure, doing everything better without you**

**Cause this one works better than two**

"We're having Mason and Tyler Lockwood play lead guitarists." Damon said stubbornly while Elena narrowed her eyes at him.

"Those two _kids _playing lead? No way in hell. Matt Donovan's a living legend and I've been working with him for a few months. He's the best of the best unlike your little boys."

"That may be, but I'd rather have someone with more honour playing with us."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Elena scoffed at him, completely disgusted at what he was suggesting.

"It means that at least I got the Lockwood's working with me through them loving my music. Unlike you and Mathew Donovan. I bet all you did was bat your pretty little eyes and hop into bed with him to get him to work with you. You always have liked an older man."

Damon was almost convinced she had. Rumours travelled along the music industry quicker than anywhere else, and when the news broke out that Matt Donovan would be working with the very young and beautiful Elena Gilbert gossip began.

Matt was twenty-eight, making him seven years her senior, and was known for making some of the most beautiful country music alive. Not the cross-over, teeny-bopper music Elena was famous for making. It hadn't made sense. The obvious answer on everyone's lips was that she was sleeping with him.

He almost regretted thinking it when Elena slapped him.

"How dare you. Ric scheduled a meeting for the two of us, and I sang him something that I had wrote myself. That was all it took for him to be on board. Matt has more honour than you ever will."

She was hurt to say the least, not that she would let him know. She remembered how reluctant Matt had been to even meet her, but after everything Alaric had done for him he did it for a favour to him. Elena had known he wasn't going to take her on and immediately sang one of her own songs.

The one's that the media would never approve of from him. She sang the proper country songs she had wrote when she was younger. And just like that, Matt had been dying to work with her.

"Don't blame me for judging, princess."

She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the seat. He was right. As much as she would like to scream at him to take it back she couldn't blame him for assuming it. She knew he wasn't the only one.

"Come on guys! The tour is in less than a week, and we need another song wrote by then. We already have If I Didn't Know Better and Undermine recorded and we don't have the time to send you off like you both did the last time. This needs to be done today." Alaric scolded them, leaving them both to feel like children.

"Alaric and I, will leave you to it. And when we come back at five, this had better be done got it?" Caroline added and Elena smirked as Damon sank down in his seat.

She had figured he was a little scared of her best friend.

"And Damon can use _one _of his Lockwood's with Matt on the tour okay?" Alaric butted in and Elena smiled up at him.

"Works for me."

"How am I meant to tell one of them that they're not coming? They've been with me since I started." Damon moaned but Alaric just chuckled at him.

"It's your call, buddy. But I would pick Mason if I were you. Tyler's a bit young."

"Ric's right. Pick Mason. Tyler can get a little, how do I put it, handsy." Elena looked to Damon as his eyes widened a little.

"I wouldn't blame the poor boy if it was you we're talking about. You tend to be bit on the, oh how do I put it, slutty." He quipped back while Alaric and Caroline were growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Don't mock me Damon." She sneered and Caroline decided it was time to step in.

"He's tried it on me too, Damon. Just pick Mason." Caroline said gently.

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he knew Tyler was a bit immature, but being like that? It was a wonder he hadn't been charged with assault knowing some of the stuck-up girls they had worked with.

Elena Gilbert included.

And the thought of anyone else touching Elena made him sick. In some twisted way, she was still his in a small part of his mind.

"Fine." He grumbled and Elena shot Caroline a small smile.

The pair walked out leaving Elena and Damon alone.

"So," He started and she glared at him.

"What?"

"You know I'm fed up with you acting like this," She spat out and he sat back, finding it quite amusing.

"Fed up with what exactly Elena?" He patronized, only making her madder.

"As much as you and I both hate this, we have to work together. And we need this song done by the end of the day so I suggest we start."

After her mini speech, she walked around the writing room and let her hands glide along the piano.

"You're far too worked up for a piano, darling."

He noticed her eye the piano up, but he knew that night now she would need to calm down a lot to even consider playing it.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped and he held his hands up in a sign of peace.

Elena grabbed the guitar and sat down at the floor beside his feet, taking the pen and notebook from the coffee table. Damon watched her write frantically on the paper and chuckled slightly,

"Taking your frustration out on the page," He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She flinched and shook her head, sending her high ponytail swishing in every direction.

"You have a problem with it?"

"Not at all. I encourage you do it actually." He slid from his seat and sat down beside her.

"I'll take that thank you very much,"

He took the guitar from her, he doubt she even noticed she was the concentrated on the lyrics in her head.

He looked over her shoulder and scanned his eyes over the first verse that she had written.

"Change that,"

"Why?" She asked, but he'd expected her voice to be harder.

"I trying to think of a melody and nothing's going to work with that."

"Okay then," She trailed off and bit the end of the pen,

"What about; _I'm not a choice, I'm a natural selection_." She asked and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's better. Depends on how you want to sing it,"

"I don't know yet." She sighed and kept her eyes from him,

There was nothing she hated more than getting stumped on lyrics and right now she was, well, stumped.

"Here, let me help you," Damon said softly with one hand on her arm.

He had to get that look off of her face, she looked like a little child that had been told Santa wasn't real and it was cute. And if he started thinking of Elena as cute there would be no getting out of the whole he had already half dug.

"I'll just keep strumming random chords until you find something that you think makes sense in that crazy little head of yours." He teased as she bit her lip, trying not to smile.

He played for about ten minutes when she gently placed her hand over his.

"Perfect." She breathed out,

The words seemed to never stop after Damon had nailed the tune. They had a lot of frustration from the past week or two, and it had only gotten worse. She was unwilling to work with him and he grew more agitated every time he heard a complaint leave her lips.

She knew it was mainly her fault that they hadn't had a song written together since Undermine, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. When they were on the bank it had taken a lot to write the rest of those lyrics, even harder to write them with him and his blue eyes boring holes in her head.

Every now and again, he would read over the lyrics and suggest she change certain things. He was nearly always right.

"It's good," Elena smiled tightly when they finished running over the song for the first time.

She looked at the clock on the wall and realised that Alaric and Caroline would be back in a few minutes time. She had been so focused on the song she had lost track of the time.

"It's different." He chuckled and she let herself look at him,

He seemed so happy now. But was he? A few weeks ago he had looked bitter and those beautiful eyes of his had been cold. Now, he looked like he used to, all bright smile and even brighter eyes. It was clear he had changed a little though, there was something in his face when he looked at her that was different from the way he used to.

He looked at her now like he was wary of her, like he knew she could hurt him in a matter of minutes. And he was right, she could hurt him. She would hurt him. Even though she didn't want to.

She was a bitch to him, she knew that. It hurt her just as much as it hurt him every time she lashed out. But what was she supposed to do? Forgive him and move on? After everything he had done to her? Yes, she was being cruel but he had broken her. She was fine until he came along and showed her what really living was like.

What really loving was like. And then he had taken it all away. She couldn't let her guard down for fear of him hurting her again. If she broke again, she wasn't sure she would be able to build herself back up.

So no, she couldn't stop being a bitch to him. At least not yet.

"I suppose it is," She sighed and turned her attention back to the words on the page.

He smiled slightly as he looked at her mouth the song to herself. It was the only time she seemed at peace with herself. Almost happy. It hurt him to think that though, because he knew she wasn't happy. She hadn't been for a long time.

And it was his fault. He had buried it in for so long that he had almost forgotten what he had did. But she wasn't innocent, he hadn't done what he'd did without reason.

And he'd had a damn good reason.

"We got it done in time for once." He told her and she let out a small giggle, making him shocked.

Did she just laugh at something he had said?

"Ric will be happy." She added and he nodded his head.

"I'll be happy about what?" Ric asked as he and Caroline entered the small room.

"We got a song wrote," Damon said happily and both Ric and Caroline raised their eyebrows.

"Don't look so surprised, you told us to get to work on it and we did." Elena smiled at the older man.

He was going to be her uncle soon, but in her mind he already was. Alaric had found her a month or two after her and Damon had ended and offered her a record deal. She didn't realise it, but he'd been at the Bluebird every open mic night, just to hear her sing.

She had declined at first, but he'd convinced her just to do a demo for him, and she hadn't said no. After that everything just seemed to take off. She had been pushed into the limelight completely unready for it, but at the time she was thankful.

It kept her mind of Damon.

"I'm not surprised," Ric said smiling and she simply rolled her eyes.

Liar.

"So can we hear it?" Caroline asked looking at the two who were still seated on the floor.

Caroline knew Elena by heart, and the girl was actually smiling. It could be from writing the song, but she sitting close to Damon. The last time she'd seen them so close to each other she thought they were going to jump each other.

"You ready?" Damon asked Elena and she nodded her head, placing the notebook between them.

**Well, this plane can fly with just one engine**

**This heart can beat without affection**

**I'm not a choice, I'm a natural selection**

**Well this house can stand just fine on its own**

**This hands gonna rule without a throne**

**I'm not a mother, I'm the queen of invention.**

**I'm gonna make you see the difference between just quitting and survival**

**I've got a voice, and I made my choice between heartbreak and revival**

**Oh I know you'll hate, how I make, everything look easy to do**

**Know that it's my pleasure, doing everything better without you**

**Cause this one works better than two**

**Romantics are a dying breed**

**And this romance is dead to me**

**So I'm gonna bury your love six feet under.**

**Well they say that one's a lonely number**

**But a lightning struck and I found my thunder**

**There's another side of you that you're about to discover**

**I'm gonna make you see the difference between just quitting and survival**

**Oh I've got a voice, and I made my choice between heartbreak and revival**

**Well I know you'll hate, how I make, everything look easy to do**

**Know that it's my pleasure, doing everything better without you**

**Cause this one works better than-**

**Two wrongs don't make a right**

**When one leaves, the other behind**

**And I found you only regret**

**When you stay to long with the one that you'll forget**

**I'm gonna make you see the difference between just quitting and survival**

**Oh I've got a voice, and I've made my choice between heartbreak and revival**

**Yeah I know you'll hate, how I make, everything look easy to do**

**Know that it's my pleasure, doing everything better without you**

**Well honey it's my pleasure, doing everything better without you**

**Cause this one works better than two.**

**Cause this one works better than two.**

"And you wrote that in the space of a few hours?" Alaric asked as he flopped down on the seat.

"There was a lot of frustration. It came out pretty easily." Damon replied softly, never taking his eyes off Elena.

"Clearly," Caroline laughed and pulled out her iPhone.

"Because the tour starts so soon, we need to see you two out together publicly. And I think you both should go out tonight to celebrate writing two amazing songs." She added and smirked when Elena shot daggers at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Elena said stiffly, but Damon just smiled.

"Actually, I think we should." Damon said to her as she stared open mouthed at him.

"You're being serious?"

"I think you need to learn how to have fun, princess." He teased and she looked away.

"This will be good for the tour Elena. It's not a lot to ask, just dinner and a few drinks." Alaric said softly and she took a deep breath.

"Fine. Pick me up at eight." She said to Damon and stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Is that a date?" He winked

"You wish." She smiled as the left the room.

"What was that?" Alaric asked shock,

"What was what?"

"_That_. Elena just agreed to be alone with you. At night. To have fun." Caroline said with her light eyes widened.

"I guess she just forgot how much she hates me for a second,"

"Or she remembered how much she liked you."

**. . . **

Elena shimmed into her tight green dress, she pulled her wavy hair over shoulder and studied herself in the mirror. She took of the heavy necklace she had on and took the clip out of the front of her hair.

Damon always had like it better when she looked more natural.

She had changed herself so much in the past few years, not just her personality. She'd changed anything that reminded her of Damon. While he had liked her hair wavy or straight, she'd kept in tight curls, or when she didn't wear anything that made her uncomfortable, that's all she had done.

But why did she care what he thought of her?

She didn't. At least that was what she tried to tell herself. She slid into her heels and placed her phone into her clutch when she heard the knock on the door.

"Hi," She said to Damon when she opened the door.

"Hi yourself."

He let his eyes trail over her body, she was stunning. She always was, but tonight there was something different. Whether it was the way she had her hair or just the small smile on her face he really didn't know.

"You look beautiful," He said sweetly and held out an arm for her to take.

"I'd better." She answered calmly as she shut the door behind her.

"Why do you still use this car? I'm sure you could afford much better than a Camaro."

He gritted his teeth as they drove away from her house. She had some obsession with his car, mentioned it every time she could see it. He had is theories but he doubted they were right.

"Why do you care?"

"It's just a question."

"I like my Camaro. End of story."

And the memories that went with it, he thought to himself.

"Alright," She drawled out and he smirked at her,

"Were here,"

He had pulled up outside a little diner on the main street, one he came to pretty often. He saw the look on her face and he knew it wasn't what she was used to. Not anymore.

"Where's here?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You'll see," He winked and got out of the car and went around to her side to help her out.

"Thank you," She said stiffly as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Please don't tell me this is where we're eating."

"I thought I might try and humble you," He chuckled and pushed the door of the tiny café open.

"Besides, I know how much you love breakfast for dinner."

She kept her eyes from him, not wanting him to see how she seemed happy. Because the fact that he'd remembered that, that he acted on it. It was more than anyone else had ever done for her.

But he always had been sweet, she should have known that he wouldn't take her to some five star restaurant with over-priced food. Only Damon Salvatore would take her to somewhere she wouldn't have to pretend.

She slid into the booth with Damon opposite her and she couldn't help but stare at him. He always had been handsome, and his eyes had always made girls want to drop their panties for him. She had been no different.

A small part of her still wasn't.

"I'm far to dressed up for this," She moaned and he rolled his eyes.

"You're fine."

"You're only saying that because you know if you don't I'll go into my bitchy mood." She commented, but was silent when the waitress approached them.

They ordered and the girl walked away, but without one last look behind her shoulder at the couple in the tiny café.

"I didn't realise it had gone away," He teased and she smacked his arm over the table.

"And here I was thinking you were being a gentleman."

"Sweetheart I'm always a gentleman, sometimes you just rub me up the wrong way."

"Hmm," She bit her lip and leaned back in her seat.

"You're impossible you know that," Damon sighed as the waitress returned with their food.

"I could say the same about you." She giggled and thanked the young girl who ran back with a pleased look on her face.

"Blueberry pancakes Elena? How old are you? Five?" He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw what she had chosen.

"They're delicious. And there are no reporters here, I can eat what I want. Besides, have you seen how much you're eating? It's a heart attack waiting to happen." She laughed and shook her head.

He never took his eyes off her while she ate her pancakes, but when she moaned at the taste of them it made him more than a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you, for this." She said softly as he got up to pay for their food.

"Thank you for coming." He replied before turning his back to her.

As they walked back to the car Elena began to feel a little awkward. She wasn't used to this. Sure, Caroline had gotten her a lot of publicity stunts with other men, but it always been at some posh restaurant where they wouldn't take their eyes of her chest for the entire evening.

None of them had cared. And the very few that had she had pushed away, because she could never let her heart be taken away from her like it had before.

But he was confusing her. He was acting like he did care. Like he was happy. And she knew that couldn't be true, he hated her just as much as she hated him.

Or at least as much as she convinced herself she hated him.

"I suppose you're taking me home now," She said as he drove away from the café, her eyes not wandering from the window.

"Nope. I know you're the party girl, but I know where to go to have fun."

"God help me, you're taking me to a strip club aren't you?"

"No," He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her remark.

"I don't need to get women that way, my dear."

"Oh I remember."

He breathed out deeply as she said that. She just couldn't let it go, could she? To be fair, he was in no position to judge. Every time he had stumbled across something including her and another guy, his blood had boiled.

"Can you forget, just for a night?" He asked her, neither one of them looking at each other.

"No. I can't." She answered shortly and he let out a deep sigh.

"_Please _Elena. You let yourself forget in the café, you can do it over a few drinks."

"I'll try. I'm not promising anything, though." She answered softly and he smiled to himself a little.

He would do anything he could to remind her of how much fun they used to have. Like Alaric said, things would be a lot easier if they could be friends. And he was pretty sure that outside her family, Alaric and Caroline she didn't have any of those.

And, if he was being honest, he needed her too.

He pulled up at one of the clubs he was a regular at, he could see the line stretch across two blocks but lines were never a problem for them. He pulled up the car and handed the keys to the valet before opening Elena's door.

"Now this, I expected."

She held onto his arm as the bouncer at the door let them in.

"Doesn't it give you a rush?" She sighed happily as he led her through the club.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you hear all those people outside screaming you're name." She slid onto the bar stool as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"You like that part?"

"I love it."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another time," She told him as he chuckled and signalled the barman to come over.

"Bourbon please,"

She leaned over the counter to make sure she had the young man's attention.

"It's on the house Miss Gilbert." He breathed out as she smiled at him and sipped on her drink.

"Thank you," She drawled and sat back down in her stool.

Damon rolled his eyes and ordered his own drink.

"Seriously?"

"Oh don't pout Damon, I'm a girl, I get what I want. I would've though you would understand that by now." She bit her lip before smirking evilly. She knew he was jealous, she'd seen that look before.

Damon ignored her and simply paid for his drink.

"And since when do you drink Bourbon?"

"There used to be this guy who would always get it, and even though he was underage he would drink it all the time. I had it a few times to. When my twenty first birthday passed I decided I needed something stronger than the champagne they were providing me with."

"Fair enough." He looked at her and smiled a little, remembering the first time he had given her bourbon and she'd practically spat it back up in his face.

"You're boring me." She said bluntly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She finished her drink and sashayed past him,

"Where are you goin'?" He asked incredulously.

"Dancing." She flicked her hair back and winked at him.

He watched her grind up against some random guy as the grip on his glass got harder. He had no idea why, but watching her dance like that, against someone she didn't even know, made him mad. That should be him and no one else.

He chugged back the rest of his drink and followed her out onto the floor. If she was going to dance with anyone it was going to be with him. He pulled her away from the guy and turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"You're considerably less boring now," She whispered and he smiled into her hair.

"I was hoping,"

"I'm sure you were."

They kept dancing for the rest of the night, his hands on her hips guiding her to the music; not like she needed it. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself a little closer to him, he groaned into the crook of her neck.

"I think we're had enough fun for one night." He said as he spun her around.

She pouted but took his arm when he offered it. The two of them snuck out the back exit so not to grab attention, it was more complicated than when they were entering. People were more dunk now, and the last thing either of them wanted was a fight.

"Elena! Elena Gilbert! Give us one of your smiles honey!"

Damon turned around to see a slightly drunk looking photographer fumbling with his camera.

"Leave us alone, buddy. We want to get home." Damon said kindly and put his arm around Elena's shoulder.

"Come on I just want one picture."

"Not tonight."

But the man just wouldn't take no for an answer, he held up his camera to take a shot and Damon grabbed his arm to stop him. If there was one thing Damon Salvatore hated it was nosy reporters who didn't know how to piss off.

The man started to grow violent, and threw a sloppy punch to Damon's face. When he missed Damon grew mad and threw him to the ground, breaking the reporter's camera. After that, the man seemed to sober up a lot and Elena noticed it.

"You'll pay for that," He seethed as Elena stepped in between the two men.

"Now, I'm sure we can work out a little deal." She drawled out and the reporter immediately stood, clutching the broken camera to his chest.

"I'm going to give you the money for the camera, and you're not going to tell _anyone _what happened here tonight apart from that you saw us together. Okay?" She smiled sweetly and held out a large amount of bills from her purse.

"Y-yes, Miss Elena. T-thank you." He stammered before walking swiftly away.

"What was that?" Damon asked, completely shocked.

Had she just done something that was completely selfless? For him?

"I know you thought I was good at manipulation. Now you know for sure."

She went to walk past him after that, she had just showed him more than a little compassion. She didn't need to do what she had done, a few weeks ago she wouldn't have thought twice about throwing him to the dogs.

And now this was how he was reacting? She should have known this whole night was all smoke and mirrors.

"Come on, Elena. You might play this cold-hearted bitch, but you and I both know that it's not you. You wouldn't have done what you just did if you weren't." He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, he wasn't going to let her walk away like this.

"I've changed."

"Maybe, but a part of you is still that same girl I met three years ago. People like us Elena, we never really change."

He kept his grip on her waist as she looked up at him, he didn't want to let her go; not yet.

"No matter what you say, I'm not that girl. I had to grow up." She whispered and kept her eyes away from his. You don't know who I am anymore, Damon."

She couldn't look at him now, if she did; God knows how she would react.

"Then let me know you 'Lay."

"If you got to know the real me, you wouldn't like me very much."

She walked to where the valet had parked his car then, and got in. If she let him in, let him get to know her again, she'd just end up with her heart broken all over again. It just wasn't worth the risk.

Damon sighed and walked towards the car himself. He needed her to open up to him, like she had started to today. There was something inside of him that told him that she was worth saving. That maybe he was the only one that could save her.

And he wasn't going to give up on her, not like he had before. He at least owed her that.

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you liked it ;). The reviews have dropped a little and it made me think that maybe people are losing interest? Please guys, review if you can. I know that a lot of you really want to know what happened between them but we've got a while to go before all that is revealed!**

**Okay, so Damon is starting to come around to the idea of working with Elena, as well as getting close to her again. And how did you all like Elena's little moment with the reporter. I know some of you said that Elena is more like Katherine in this story, but think of it like Elena without her humanity, and Damon is going to have to work hard for her to turn it back on. **

**The song used was 'One Works Better Than Two" sang by Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio as Scarlett O'Conner and Gunner Scott on the TV show Nashville. Really would like if you went and checked it out on YouTube. **

**As always your reviews mean the world to me and I would love it if you continued reviewing! R&R please my dears! All my love xox.**


	6. Someone Else Calling You Baby

Chapter Five

**You wanted time and you wanted your space**

**So I backed off, did whatever it takes**

**Never really thought you were that ready for moving along**

**Now I ain't leaving till I hear you say what's going on**

**It'll be what it will be, its either him or me**

**Give me the word and girl I'm gone**

"Everyone welcome to the Red Lips and White Lies Tour conference, with Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. Questions can begin now." Caroline said professionally and walked back to where Alaric was standing.

"How do you think this will go?" She whispered to her boss,

"I honestly don't know." Alaric replied with a small smile on his lips.

"So Elena, your and Damon's kind of country music is very different. How can you make it work when you sing duets?"

"I've been writing for years. And writing with Damon is just so easy, I knew that when we started that it would work. Though I did have my concerns at the start." Elena drawled with her fake smile.

Elena Gilbert looked the epitome of beauty. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a diamond collar and her hair was full of volume around her face. Her blood red lips were the only thing tarnishing her angel like look.

Damon would be lying if he said she wasn't completely stunning.

"Damon, why did you agree to the tour? Not that we're all extremely excited about it, but when joint tours happen they're usually from washed up, middle aged rock stars. Not young, country royalty such as yourselves."

Elena was sat at one side of the long table and Damon on the other, and she was doing her best not to look at him. She had tried so god damn hard not think him about him over the weekend, after everything that had happened. She couldn't risk playing nice with Damon today, at some point she could actually begin to mean it.

"As I've said, we met through are producer and manager Alaric Saltzman and then we sang together and it was just impossible for me- and for 'Lay- not to sing together." Damon smiled at the female reported who sat down dreamily to her seat.

Damon smirked a little, knowing how annoyed Elena was going to be later at him still refusing to not call her by her little nickname.

"Elena do you think you'll be able to stick around for the entire tour? It's a big thing doing an arena tour, and it's clear that you have commitment issues after-"

"This tour is my priority right now. My relationships have nothing to do with this, their called private matters for a reason." Elena snipped, her smile falling from her face.

She knew she didn't have the best track record, after Damon she had went a bit off the rails. They were all distractions, not one had meant a thing. Besides, Damon had skanked around more than she had and yet she was the one being judged?

"Will we have any new material from you Damon?"

"I can't give anything away but I can promise all my fans that it will be the best Damon Salvatore show yet."

"And the first one for most of mine." Elena added with a bright smile towards the reporters, Damon laughed awkwardly and glared at her for a fraction of a second.

He Elena well enough by now that she lashed out when she was hurt, and after that last question she had he knew that she was. Even if she tried to deny it.

Elena could fight him all she wanted, but he would be damned if he didn't show her what it was like to feel again.

**. . . **

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Elena asked Damon innocently, trying desperately hard not to smirk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Elena!"

Damon ran his hand through his hair, there was times when she made him want to go back on everything that he had promised himself he would do. She was infuriating.

"I was only telling the truth Damon," She purred and batted her eyelashes at him.

"We agreed that in front of the press we had to look like we were happy to be there. We need to make this work."

"And I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough!" Damon shouted as hopped off the table she was sitting on.

"If you think this is easy for me-" She started, ready to get into another fight with him.

"I know this isn't easy. Not for me either. But I seem to be the only one trying."

Damon flopped down on the seat and buried his head in his hands. Why was she being so damn stubborn? And then he remembered what he had done and he almost saw her point of view.

"I'm trying Damon, if I wasn't I wouldn't have gotten rid of that reporter a couple of nights ago. I wouldn't be writing with you. I wouldn't be _here_." She said softly and walked over to him, her heels clacking against the wooden floor.

"Don't say things you don't mean."

"I promise you. I'll try," She tilted his chin up with her finger and let her other hand rest on his thigh.

"That's all I'm asking for,"

He couldn't look away from her. She was so beautiful, and here she was, trying for _him_. Hopefully.

"I never thanked you, for what you did." He said to her, letting his hand play with her hair.

"You don't need to thank me."

"Well I'm doing it anyway.

"You always have been stubborn," Elena giggles and he smiles at it.

He can tell she's not faking it.

"Not as stubborn as you." He winks as she pulls away from him, walking back over to where she was sat on the table.

He won't admit it to her, but he missed her closeness as soon as she took her hands off him. He'd almost forgot how good it felt.

"How are my two little money-makers?" Alaric teased as he entered the room.

"You do know that you aren't funny, right?" Elena giggled and leaned over to give her almost Uncle a hug.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood." He commented, looking at the young girl strangely.

Alaric had known her for years, and apart from when she was with her family, he never saw her smile like this. He took a quick glance at Damon and everything clicked into place a little more. He knew that they could grow on each other during the whole tour process, but this quickly?

He reminds himself that Elena's been empty for years and Damon's thing for her had never gone away. They were both missing something; that much was always clear. Ric just hoped that when they decided to play with fire they wouldn't get burned.

"Jealous reporters tend to make me smile." Elena quipped and pulled back.

She was hardly going to tell Ric that Damon was the one making her slightly happy. She could barely admit it to herself.

"Sure." Alaric replied knowingly and sat back in his chair.

"I have another proposition for the two of you," He said gently to the two people in front of him.

"And what would that be?" Damon asked, one eyebrow raised.

He knew Alaric's ideas very rarely sat well with Elena.

"I want you both to go the Bluebird tonight."

"Not a chance in hell." Elena shot out, her previous good mood completely gone.

She was not going to back to the Bluebird. She had loved it since the moment she had been born, she'd grown up there. Met Damon there. Fell in love with Damon. And eventually, it had been where everything had broken down.

The little café held too many memories, she couldn't sit there and not think about everything that happened. She knew all those things would come rushing back, the music and the kisses and everything in between.

Elena couldn't risk it.

"Please Elena, just hear me out." Alaric pleaded with her while she shook her head, sending her chocolate tresses flying.

"I don't care what you say I'm not going there!" She shouted and narrowed her eyes at the two men.

"If you go there Elena, think of all the inspiration you'll get! Think of how it will look to the press to see you and Damon go the Bluebird, they'll eat it up. And it'll give you a chance to see the new talent, remind yourself how it felt up on that stage. You've been on so many stages and arenas in the past three years, the Bluebird will be a nice change of scenery."

Damon nodded along to Alaric's speech. He at least agreed with Ric, unlike Elena. He hadn't been back since everything had happened, the emotions that rushed back to him even thinking about it just weren't worth it.

But Ric was right, going back there would look good. And there was a small part of him that wanted to go back, to remember, just for a little while.

And he would drag Elena there kicking and screaming if he had to.

"Please Ric, don't make me go." She begged, her brown eyes wide.

Both men melted a little at that.

Ric saw her like an adopted daughter and forcing her to do anything that caused her pain, went against everything. But he knew what was best for her.

Damon on the other hand, was on a mission to make her feel. And he knew that bringing her back to the Bluebird would do just that. What emotions though he just didn't know.

"You're going Elena." A sweet voice called from behind the three of them.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and stared her best friend down.

"I'm not Caroline."

"Yes you are," The blonde threatened and took Elena's hands in her own.

"You know that I won't stop until you saw yes."

"I'll go," She whispered and Caroline pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you 'Lena, I know how strong you are."

Elena smiled softly to Caroline before turning to Damon.

"If we're going we might as well go now. It's open mic night, and it starts in an hour." Her voice had hardened and Damon sighed.

The bitch was back.

"Come on then princess." She rolled her eyes at that but followed him out the door none the less.

**. . .**

Elena stopped walking and just stared for a while. The Bluebird hadn't changed at all. But she had, she reminded herself, she was stronger now. She was stronger than all of this. At least that was what she told herself at night.

"You ready?" Damon asked softly, but she didn't look at him.

She kept her eyes on the café and took a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be."

Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked in.

"Elena Gilbert, well isn't it my lucky day!" A male voice called out from one of the tables and Elena's face lit up in a smile.

"Mattie!" She shouted and ran into the blonde man's arms.

"What are you doin' here girl? I thought you didn't come here,"

"I made an exception." She said lightly and moved away from Matt.

"Matt, this is Damon Salvatore, we're doin' this tour together. Damon, this is Matt, my lead guitarist."

"Oh, I know who he is." Damon smirked and Matt narrowed his eyes.

"We'll be goin' on this tour soon, Salvatore. And none of us will last a crack if you keep up your snarky attitude."

"I'm only snarky with people I have a problem with." Damon growled, the two men squaring up to each other.

"Oh, so everyone then? Don't flatter yourself buddy, I don't like you that much either." Matt added with a soft chuckle and took a step back.

"Okay that's enough," Elena stepped in placing a hand on Damon's chest.

The first time she had mentioned the tour to Matt h had been wary, he didn't want to do anything that involved Damon Salvatore. But after an hour of begging he had caved, like always, but he had told that if he stepped even a little out of line he'd punch him.

She had told Matt that she used to date Damon and things had ended roughly, but that was all she said. He didn't know their history like Caroline did. But he hated Damon for it none the less.

"I'll see you later Matt, okay?" She said warningly to him and he lightly kissed her cheek.

"Just watch yourself Elena."

"I will," She promised and he smiled at her before walking away.

"Why would you want to work with someone like him?" Damon grumbled as she took a seat at one of the tables.

"Because he's the best at what he does. And despite what you think, he's a nice guy."

"I doubt it." She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at him.

"I'll go get us a few drinks," He sighed and left her.

He didn't take his eyes off her as he ordered the two bourbons. She looked as much at home as she did uncomfortable. If that made any sense. But she had lived here all her life, unlike him, this place was a second home to her before everything had happened.

He felt guilty for ruining that for her. But then again she had ruined him. Tit for tat.

"Here you go," He said softly and she smiled at him and took a sip, enjoying the burn down her throat.

She looked at him from over the rim of her glass, he seemed a little uneasy. Not that she blamed him. She felt it too. There was something about being here though, made her a little nostalgic. Made her miss him, even though he was right beside her.

They just sat there, neither one of them willing to break the comfortable silence between them. Both too lost in their own thoughts.

"Everyone, please give it up for our first act of the night! Rebekah Mikealson and Stefan Salvatore!"

Elena quickly turned to Damon, whose eyes were wide and locked on the small stage in front of them.

"Stefan? As in your Stefan?" She asked in high voice as he cleared his throat.

"Looks like baby brother finally came out of his shell." He choked out and watched his brother and a blonde girl step onto the stage.

Elena watched little Stefan Salvatore adjust his guitar. Well, he wasn't so little anymore. He'd filled out, she noticed, and those green eyes seemed even brighter than before. Elena had always been fond of him, and it made her heart melt to see the painfully shy boy strum the instrument and sing out to the crowd.

He had a beautiful voice, she noticed. Just like his brother.

She turned her attention to the young girl next to him with the hypnotizing voice. She was beautiful to say the least, all big blue eyes and long blonde curls. And the way she looked at Stefan, the way they sang together. It reminded her of _them_. Damon and her.

And then she remembered the girl's name. Rebekah Mikealson. _Mikealson_. As in Mikealson Studios. She knew the whole family by now and she just remembered the younger misfit sister who never seemed to conform to the perfect Mikealson image.

But Elena was on guard none the less, she was still a Mikealson.

Damon, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less who the blonde was. She had got Stefan up on a stage to sing in front of people. When Damon really started to pursue his music career, his mother and uprooted the family and moved them to Nashville. His father hadn't been happy about it, but he remembered Stefan and his blind optimism. Supporting his older brother in whatever he wanted to do.

Over the years contact had been a little less over the two, but Damon never stopped caring about his younger brother. And as he saw his brother and his_ friend _sing together, he was reminded of a time when Elena sang to him like that. When Elena looked at him like that.

He watched as they never took their eyes off each other and he smiled a little. Definitely like him and Elena.

He remembered how mad his brother had been when he told them that he and Elena had split. She was like a sister to Stefan, and he had adored the attention and care she had given him. Damon could practically feel the punch Stefan had given him three years ago when he explained what had happened.

"Damon?" Stefan called out and ran to his brother.

"Hey little brother," He chuckled and clapped his back.

"What are you doin' here? I know you don't come here."

"I could ask you the same question," Damon winked as Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you missed me too, Stef?" Elena called out from behind Stefan and giggled as his eyes widened comically.

"Elena?" He asked before lifting her and spinning her in circles.

"What's a big star like you hangin' around the Bluebird for?" Stefan chuckled and Elena pushed him lightly.

"Can't a girl come back to her roots?" She fluttered her eyelashes and he slung an arm over her shoulder.

"So are you and my big brother finally back together?"

Elena stiffened at that, and she bit her lip hard.

"Oh no, honey. Have you been living under a rock this past month or so? Me and your darling brother are goin' on tour together." She said lightly, ignoring Damon's stare.

"I knew that 'Lena, I just thought that- you know-" He added awkwardly and she ruffled his hair.

"It's okay. Now would you mind introducing us to this lovely little girl by your side?" Elena nodded to the blonde by Stefan's side who was staring at Elena in awe.

"Elena, this is Rebekah. Rebekah Mikealson. She's a very good friend of mine." Stefan said adoringly while Rebekah held out a shaky hand to Elena.

"I-I have all your albums Miss Elena. It a pleasure to meet you," The young girl stammered out and Elena smiled stiffly.

"I know who you are. Elijah's little sister?" She said almost coldly.

"I'm nothing like my brother. I want nothing to do with any part of my family." Rebekah said strongly and Elena smiled a little.

"Then welcome to the family." Elena pulled the young girl in for a hug that left the blonde speechless.

"You have a beautiful voice." She said softly as Rebekah's eyes widened.

"You have no idea what that means to her you say that."

Damon looked on fondly at the two girls as Stefan walked to his side.

"You're girlfriend seems like a good girl." Damon said dryly, still not taking his eyes of the beautiful brunette laughing with Rebekah.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Please, you never sing. You're doing it for her. You're whipped brother."

"I want to produce not sing, of course I do it for her. It's what _friends _do. And you're one to talk, you're looking at Elena right now like she's the only person in the room." Stefan smiled slightly at his brother's face.

"I'm over her."

"No you're not. You never have been."

"Butt out baby bro." Damon warned and Stefan held up his hands.

"I'm just saying Damon."

"I can't wait for your tour to start. I'm gettin' my tickets as soon as more come on sail." Rebekah said breathlessly to Damon and Elena as she returned to Stefan's side.

"You don't need tickets. I'm sure I can get some VIP passes for you and Stefan. I mean, Stefan is family and so are you now." Elena said softly as Rebekah's face lit up.

"Could we Stef?" She asked like a little kid and Stefan chuckled.

"Of course we can, as long as it's all right with you brother?"

"You're family Stef." Damon looked pointedly at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just checking. It was good seeing you again Elena!" Stefan shouted as him and Rebekah walked away.

Elena giggled as she heard Rebekah's little shrieks about meeting Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore in one night and screaming to Stefan about why he didn't tell her that Damon was his brother.

"She seems to make him happy," Elena smiled to Damon as he smiled back.

"It's about time. You know, they remind me a little of me and you."

"Damon don't go there." She warned and flopped onto the chair.

"Why not? I know you see it to, there just as young and in love as we were. There just fighting it. Do you remember how good it felt to just finally give in?" He asked her gently, letting his hand ghost over hers.

"You mean the first time we-"

"The first time we slept together." He interjected, wanting to say it first.

He watched her eyes darken slightly as she turned her head.

"Please Damon, being here is enough. Don't make me remember that too." She begged as he moved his chair directly beside hers.

"But I want you to. Remember how it felt," He whispered in her ear in a way that made her breath hitch.

She closed her eyes and did what Damon told her. She remembered.

**. . .**

_Flashback- Three Years Ago. _

"_Damon," Elena moaned as they sat on Damon's couch, his lips sucking on her throat. _

"_Yes Elena?" He teased and nipped at her jaw. _

"_I love you." She breathed out and he pulled himself up to look in her eyes. _

"_I love you too." He moved his lips against hers and got lost in the feeling of her. _

"_I'm ready." She whispered in his ear shyly,_

_Damon looked at her carefully, she had told him a long time ago that she was a virgin; and he wanted to make sure she was sure before giving him that._

_He loved her far too much for her to regret sleeping with him._

"_Elena, are you sure?" _

"_Positive. Please Damon, just take me." She purred in his ear and his eyes darkened, _

"_You have no idea how sexy you are." _

_She tilted her head back and sighed, pulling on Damon's shirt. _

"_Baby we're not doing it here. Your first time is going to be on a bed." He carried her into his bedroom while she bit gently on his ear. _

_Elena let Damon take the lead and moaned as he took off her clothes. She'd been ready for weeks, she had just wanted to wait for the right moment, and it just felt right. _

"_You're goin' to have to be gentle with me Damon. I'm not like your previous girls." She said softly and ran her hands through his jet black hair. _

"'_Lay you're far more precious than all of those girls put together. Don't worry honey, I'm goin' to take good care of you." _

_And he was. He was desperate for her, and every little thing that she did set him off. He was pretty sure he'd been turned on yesterday just because she had said the word hard. He knew he had it bad. _

_But he loved her, and he would never force her into something that she wasn't ready for. _

"_You have no idea how good it feels to give in to you, Damon. You drive me crazy." She said in his ear as he put on a condom. _

"_You're worth the wait." _

_**. . .**_

"_That was…" Elena trailed off, her head against Damon's chest. _

"_Amazing? You got that right." He replied leaning down to kiss her hair. _

"_For you too?" _

"'_Lay what kind of question is that?" _

"_I just thought, because it was my first time, I don't know-" She blushed and placed butterfly kisses along his collarbone. _

"_That was the best sex I've ever had Elena. And besides, you're the only girl I've ever slept with that I've loved." He whispered into her ear, he didn't want her to doubt herself for a second. _

_They had made love, something Damon had never done before. It had just been sex, no emotions involved, but Elena was different. She deserved far more than that. _

_Far more than him. _

"_I don't know how we're goin' to stop now." She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_Kitten, I'm never lettin' you out of this bed." He growled and pulled the covers over them, ready for another round. _

_They carried on like that throughout the night, teasing and making love. Giving in. _

_Because truly that's what it was all about, why it felt so good when it finally happened. _

_Giving in is always the best part. _

_**. . .**_

"I've missed you Elena," Damon breathed in her ear as she shook her head.

"Don't say that."

No, he couldn't go there. Not tonight. Not any night.

"It's the truth. I missed you so much 'Lay."

"Damon please," She begged.

She knew her voice was shaky. Hell, she was shaky. She though that he still hated her, and she was fine with that, but him caring about her? Elena didn't think she could handle that. Not yet.

"_I missed you _Elena. I'm not going to take it back. Can you honestly look me in the eye and say that you didn't miss me?"

He couldn't lie to her anymore, not after thinking about that. He wanted her, whether she liked it or not. But Damon needed her to tell him that she missed him, that she needed him too.

He didn't know how he could deal with her rejection.

"Damon, I…" She choked out, avoiding his eyes.

"I get it Elena. Obviously my feelings are one sided." Damon snapped, his voice cold.

"Please, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, you meant it." He cut her off and turned his back on her, leaning against the chair for support.

He'd opened up to her, told her how he really felt. And she threw it back in his face. Guess she really has changed, Damon thought.

"I need to go." She whispered and went to walk away.

She couldn't deal with this right now, she needed to go home. The Bluebird held to many memories and after what Damon had just said she doubted she could stay here any longer.

"Just remember Elena," He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"I'll always be your first." He growled in her ear as she gasped against him.

She ripped herself out of Damon's grasp and started walking away from him again.

"Is there someone else? Is that why you don't let yourself feel anything for me? Your precious _Mattie _maybe? Or did you decided to crawl back to Elijah?" He taunted her as she spun around to face him.

What Damon didn't expect was the slap to the face she gave him.

"Don't you dare! You have no right to say that. And even if I was why would I tell you? You just proved that you're as selfish and as arrogant as I thought you were. I will _never _fall for you again, because I'm not blind anymore. I know exactly what you're like now and there isn't a chance that I would come back." She spat and walked out the door leaving him alone.

She meant it, Elena tried to convince herself. His missing her didn't change anything. She was still broken, and Damon's sweet words didn't change that.

**. . . **

Damon slammed his front door closed, he had no idea how he made it home. He probably should have crashed the car he was that depressed. He couldn't let himself break down, not over her. Not over how she had reacted.

So Damon did what he did best. He made music.

**I saw a truck backin' out of your drive**

**You were sitting in the passenger side**

**Messin' with the radio, you had your sun glasses on.**

**I pulled over 'cause I couldn't believe**

**Two weeks ago that was you and me**

**Riding down these old back roads, singing our songs**

**Now everybody round our town's been whisperin'**

**A tear in your eye says I should have been listenin'**

**Baby is someone else calling you baby**

**It's driving me crazy**

**This bein' in the dark**

**Goodbye ain't never easy**

**So break it to me hard**

**If you're over my love girl**

**Lay it on my heart**

**Don't try to save me**

**Is someone else calling you baby?**

**You wanted time and you wanted your space**

**So I backed off, did whatever it takes**

**Never really thought you were that ready for moving along**

**Now I ain't leaving till I hear you say what's going on**

**It'll be what it will be, its either him or me**

**Give me the word and girl I'm gone**

**Baby is someone else calling you baby**

**It's driving me crazy**

**This bein in the dark**

**Goodbye ain't never easy**

**So break it to me hard**

**If you're over my love girl**

**Lay it on my heart**

**Don't try to save me**

**Is someone else calling you baby?**

**No Goodbye ain't never easy**

**So break it to me hard**

**If you're over my love girl**

**Lay it on my heart**

**Don't try to save me**

**Is someone else calling you baby?**

**No, don't try to save me**

**Is someone else calling you baby?**

**Is someone else calling you baby?**

Damon sighed as he finished the song. Maybe he had called her out on something.

Maybe she really had moved on.

**. . .**

Elena threw her bag onto the couch and ran to her bedroom. She stripped and climbed underneath the covers, praying that sleep would come and make her forget.

She wasn't over him. She wished she was but she wasn't. 

Elena waited for hours but she couldn't fall asleep, she should have known. She hadn't done in three years. Without a little help, that is. She threw off the blanket and walked to the bathroom.

She turned on the light and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. _You need this Elena,_ she told herself. And she did. She just didn't want to need it.

She pulled open her cabinet and reached for the small bottle of pills and placed two on her palm. She shook them around her hand and gently placed them in her mouth, using water from the tap to swallow them.

She let a single tear drop from her eye as she went back to bed, already feel the effect of the drugs. She knew it was wrong. And sometimes she stopped, it's not like she was addicted. But she needed to forget what had happened, at least for a few hours.

That's where the pills came in. They took away her hurt.

She just hoped that tomorrow would hurt a little less.

**A/N: Hi beautiful people! Have I said how awesome you all are? I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favourites. **

**We're getting closer to finding out about Damon and Elena's break up! I know all of you are dying to find out ;). What do you think about the intro of Stefan and Rebekah? Let me know guys! Okay, so I mentioned a about Elena's 'little pill problem'. She's not addicted, but it will play a part in this story. **

**The song used was 'Someone Else Calling You Baby' by Luke Bryan. Please go listen my dears! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, it means the world to me. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN, it gives me so much support :'). Love you all! Until next time xxx.**


	7. Better Than Revenge

Chapter Six.

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but haven't you heard?**

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but I always get the last word**

"He's doing what?" Elena screeched at her best friend while she, Ric and Caroline sat in the studio.

"He's sleeping with Katherine Pierce again." The blonde answered softly, trying to calm Elena down.

"That selfish son of a bitch! Doesn't he know how this will look if the press find out?" The dark haired girl screamed as she paced around the room.

Caroline and Alaric shared a worried look, they both knew Elena cared about this more than she was saying.

"You sure that it's not the fact that he's in bed with someone, but who he did it with?" Ric asked her and immediately regretted it after the look Elena gave him.

"This is Katherine fucking Pierce we're talking about. The reincarnation of the devil. That snide little bitch comes so much as near me and I'll rip the stuffing right out of her bra." She spat out as Caroline let out a light giggle.

"Okay honey, calm down." Elena took a deep breath and sat down on Caroline's knee.

"Comfortable?" The blonde teased.

"Very." Elena winked and threw her legs over the chair, making it clear that she wasn't going to move.

Caroline sighed and played with Elena's hair, she didn't throw Elena off like she normally would have. Her best friend needed all the comfort she could get right now.

"So what's the plan for today?" Elena asked,

"You are going to take that ball of emotion you have right now, and you're going to write a song with it." Ric said strongly and just as she was about to protest Caroline decided to butt in.

"Think of it this way, Elena. You're getting one over on Damon; two actually if you think about it."

"And how is that?" Elena huffed with her arms folded.

"You are going to have new material to sing on tour, not counting your duets. And plus, make it obvious what your singing about to him; make him feel like shit when he hears it."

Elena smirked and jumped off the blonde's knee.

"Caroline Forbes you are a genius."

**. . .**

"I almost forgot how good you are." Katherine Pierce purred and rolled onto her side on Damon's bed.

"Well now you remember. Get out Kat." He growled pulled on his pants.

"Just like always." She grumbled and threw on her dress and heels from the night before.

"That's the way you like it. No emotions."

"Call me when you need a little release." She leaned over to bite the lobe of his ear before walking to the door.

"Who says I'll call?" He raised an eyebrow as Katherine let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Because as long as you're in the company of Elena Gilbert you need me. That hasn't changed."

God he had forgotten how much of a bitch she was. Almost as much as the girl he was trying to stay away from.

"Just get out of here."

He heard the clacking of her heels and then slam of the door. He sighed and leaned back on the bed, and thought about what he had done. He thought about the abuse he was going to get when he went into the studio later.

He had made the mistake of telling Ric that he was inviting Katherine over for a drink. Alaric knew exactly what that meant. Alaric would have told Elena by now, and she was going to kill him. Literally kill him. The girl was going to have a fit.

But why should she care? He reminded himself. She won't, if that night a few days ago was any indication. She didn't care about hurting him, so why should her care about hurting her?

He did up the buttons on his shirt and locked the door, making his way to the Camaro. As he was driving down the road he felt sort of, empty. Like he always did after sex with Katherine. He missed it when sex meant something, when it was a way of showing someone how much you loved them.

Not that he was complaining about Kat, she was great in bed, but there was a part of them that wished she was Elena. _Elena doesn't want you, you idiot, and she definitely won't after she finds out that slept with Katherine again, _he told himself. Needless to say his heart didn't listen.

He pulled up outside SaltzLake Studios and locked his car. Damon was more than a little reluctant to step inside the studio he knew they would be in, he didn't want to see Elena's face so soon after what had happened.

"So what did I miss?" Damon said casually as he strolled into the room.

Elena stood up from where she was curled up on one if the seats, her notepad on the table.

"I'm surprised you're even here. Shouldn't you be with your precious Katherine?" She spat out with her arms folded under her chest.

"Are you jealous, Elena Gilbert?"

He smirked as he saw the anger in her eyes. She _was _jealous. Was it twisted that he felt good that she was that angry because of him? That she was feeling something because of something he had done?

"Jealous? Are you kidding me? Why in hell would I be jealous of her?"

She wasn't jealous. She just wasn't. She had made it in this business, and she hadn't had to claw her way to the top like the others. Katherine Pierce was nothing more than a slut, Elena was more than that. Despite what Damon thought of her.

"Oh honey we both know why."

He didn't just go there, Elena thought. Did he honestly just bring that up?

"I can't do this." She muttered before throwing her notepad in bag and storming out.

Elena ran to her car and locked herself in, driving as far as she could. Not that she made it far, she couldn't see through the tears.

She pulled up at some gas station and let herself sob heavily. How could I say how much he had missed her a few days ago, begged for her to remember what it had been like. And then do this? To hop into bed with that bitch? Katherine Pierce had ruined her life, and yet there was Damon; acting as if nothing was wrong.

God, he hadn't changed, she thought to herself. She thought he had, just for a little while, it seemed like he was good, and cared about her. Even if she completely dismissed it. But the reasons for their break up still hung in the air around them, and there was no way Elena could still be around him.

Not after this. Not after she found out how much he was capable of hurting her. It wasn't fair that he could still reduce her to tears. She shouldn't have to be the one to suffer.

Elena had made herself strong for a reason. She only did the things that made her happy, at least that's what she told herself. And she was only accepting the fact now that doing this tour with Damon was only going to hurt her.

She couldn't let him get to her. But he knew how to, and she hated it. Hated him. But she could make it right, stop herself from hurting more than she already had.

She knew what to do.

**. . . **

"Where did she run off to?" Damon smirked and sat himself down on a chair, looking far too comfortable for someone who had just been in a fight.

"Away from you. God you really are a selfish son of a bitch aren't you? When you came here I thought you were so different from what Elena had told me. But I see it now, I see what she sees. And it's far from the shiny exterior you show everyone else." Caroline spat at him.

Caroline couldn't believe that she'd let herself think that Elena would be safe with him, that he could bring back their torn relationship.

Had she been so blind that she couldn't even see what Damon was capable of? That she had let Elena spend time with him and write with him, only for him to try and break her all over again?

"And I'm sure you would be surprised to hear my side of the story, Caroline. She's not the wounded little bird you all think. She's the bitch who can never seem to stop lying to me or herself. So excuse me, if I'm tired of playing another one of her games."

Damon didn't think he could deal with this right now. Yes, he was beyond happy at Elena's jealousy. It was exactly what he wanted to happen when he had tracked down Katherine. And besides, Elena deserved the hurt she was feeling, after everything that she had put him through. She deserved everything she got.

"Say what you want Damon. But you will always be the one that messed it up. Always the one who will never be good enough for her, you understand that? The end of your relationship was the best thing to ever happen to Elena. And I swear, if you think that you can get back at her by sleeping with Katherine Pierce then you need to think of another big master plan."

"You saw how she reacted, she's _hurt_. Probably the first emotion she's had in years."

"Elena's hurt now, but she'll get over it. Don't flatter yourself Damon. She's used to you letting her down by now."

Damon would never admit how much Caroline's words had just hurt him.

"Cut it out you two," Ric stepped in, ever the responsible one.

"Ric's right Care, don't waste your breath on something like him." Elena's cold voice came from behind the three of them.

"Can we talk please Alaric? It's important." Elena asked and titled her head back to his office on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Of course we can 'Lena." Ric said gently and placed a hand on her back, guiding her to his office.

Damon sighed heavily, she hadn't even turned to look at him.

"Maybe you're right," He said to Caroline, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe she really is used to me letting her down."

**. . .**

"What do you want Elena?" Ric asked gently, knowing how delicate her mind set must have been right now.

"I want this tour to end." She said shortly and Ric chuckled.

"Believe me we all want this tour to end. We haven't even started yet though, 'Lena. You're in for a long ride."

"No, that's not what I mean,"

"I don't want to do this anymore, Ric. I can't."

"But Elena-"

"I know what the consequences are. And believe me, I would do anything to save this place. You know how much I love it here. How much I love you. But I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and pretend that everything's alright, I can't look at _him _and pretend that my heart doesn't break a little every time he so much as looks at me," She looks away from her manager as she lets a tear fall from her eye.

"Damon sleeping with Katherine is the push I needed to realise that I'm not strong enough for this. I thought I was, but I'm still the broken little girl you found at the Bluebird. She's buried deep, but she's in there. And she can't deal with him all over again."

Elena knew it was selfish. Ruining everyone's career and life just because she was scared of her feelings. But for once, she needed to do something for her. Something that she wanted, without other people's wants to.

"I can't force you to do this tour Elena. Go home and think about what you want, call me in the morning with you final decision." He placed a hand on Elena's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please don't be angry with me, I don't have a lot left and I can't lose you too." She cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"You'll always have me. Me, Jenna, Caroline, your parents. We are _never _going to leave you, you got that? No matter what the circumstances."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Think about it though, Elena. Think about what you're throwing away."

"I know what I'm doin'. But I'll call you tomorrow Ric. You'll know for certain by then. I know I don't deserve it, but do me one little favour?" She asked gently as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Anything."

"Don't tell Damon yet. I want to see the look on his face when I end things."

"Little vindictive don't you think?"

"It's nothing he doesn't have coming to him." Elena answered and with a peck to Alaric's cheek she left the room.

Alaric watched as she left the building and just prayed that she would change her mind.

If she didn't they were all screwed.

**. . . **

Elena sat in the park a few miles from her house. It was quiet enough here, no one would ever interrupt her thinking. Well, at least that was what she thought.

"What a lovely surprise. I didn't think I'd find you here."

Elena's blood ran cold as she heard the familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard in years.

Katherine Pierce.

"I'm not in the mood to have any conversation with you Katherine." Elena said stiffly as Katherine scoffed.

"Just because I have Damon and all you have is-well- nothing." Katherine said pointedly as Elena stood up from the bench she was sat on.

There was no way she was letting Katherine having the upper-hand after all this time.

"You can have him. The two of you are well suited for each other." Elena answered with a sarcastic smile and went to walk away.

"You'll never be enough for him. You will never be enough for anyone. Eventually they'll all get bored of you and move on to someone else. Never forget that Elena." Katherine smirked at the younger girl as she watched her turn around.

Elena could never let Katherine know how her words struck something in her. If she did, well, she would be ruined.

"This coming from the woman who will never be more than a sex toy. You don't have a hope of finding real love Katherine."

Elena chuckled as she watched the other girls face pale.

"Oh, and one more thing. While you're working in a little rundown shop, waiting for some rich guy to give you the lifestyle that you think you deserve, think about how I'm the one who made it. The girl who has her own millions. You always said that you were going to be independent, you were going to be more famous than anyone would ever expect. That didn't work out to well, did it? And now, unlike you, I'm free."

And with that Elena walked away, leaving a silent and very angry Katherine behind her. She let herself smile a little as she drove back her home. She was worth far more than that slut ever would. Katherine depended on other men to get her what she wanted. All Elena needed was herself.

She wasn't doing this tour and that was that. She would be fine on her own, she was a survivor. She pulled up outsider her house and quickly locked her car and ran inside. She just wanted to be at home right now and put her iPod on shuffle and let the music take over.

Elena pulled out the notebook she had placed in her bag earlier and smiled as she read over the lyrics. Singing might actually take her mind off things right now.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,**

**I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**

**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**

**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**

**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but haven't you heard?**

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but I always get the last word**

**Whoa**

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**I don't think you do**

**I don't think you do**

**Let's hear the applause**

**Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)**

**So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

Elena smiled to herself as sat with her legs crossed on her couch, the song let out a little of the frustration she was feeling. She felt her leg start to vibrate and pulled her phone from her pocket.

Caroline.

"Hi Care," She sighed and thought that Alaric had probably spilled the beans to her publicist.

"Elena we have a problem." She could hear the worried tone of Caroline's voice and rolled her eyes.

"Look Caroline there is nothing that you can do to make me change my mind about this-"

"Please, I didn't phone about that, Ric pulled me aside as soon as you left. I know better than to try and argue with you once you have your mind made up. Don't worry though, we haven't told Damon anything. Not yet. I do have news though. Bad news." Elena immediately perked up at the end of her sentence.

She told herself not to worry though, Caroline got paranoid when she wore the wrong colour of dress.

"Elena, I don't know how to say this. But this morning, after you left, we got a letter from someone who threatened to release all this information and pictures to the press about your brother unless they got money from the company. We think that's it's someone from the rehab centre but we can't prove anything and, well-"

"Spit it out." Elena breathed out, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Elena the only way we can get that kind of money to protect Jeremy is if you go on this tour."

"I'll call you back Caroline."

"Elena wait-"

But she had already hung up and thrown the phone across the room. And for the second time that day, Elena Gilbert crawled up in a ball and cried her pretty brown eyes out.

She had done so much to protect her little brother, she couldn't let it all fall apart now. Jeremy had been an addict, had since she had been sixteen and he was only fifteen. She hadn't known until the next year. When he had finally gone to rehab, it had been a very hard time for Elena to watch her baby brother suffer like that, but she knew it was best for him. Even when he had cried and begged for his big sister as they took him in.

As soon as she was allowed to see him she had been there, right by his side, doing everything she could. And then her career had started to take off, and Jeremy told her that nothing was going to make him happier than to watch his sister become the star that he already knew she was.

The visits became fewer but she always made time for him. And every time he looked better. But as she got more famous she had to stop visiting him, it wasn't safe for either him or her. Her image would be tarnished by having a druggie brother who she supported and now that he a family member that was famous his own career, when he decided to start it, would never take off.

Elena had done everything she could to protect her little brother, and she wasn't about to stop now. Even if it meant hurting herself. She had to keep him safe.

After all, he was her biggest fan.

She dried her tears and went to pick up her phone from its place on the floor, slightly impressed that it was still intact.

"Ric?" She asked with a shaky voice,

"Elena? Are you okay? I know what happened."

"I'm fine. I'm calling to tell you that I'm back on board with the tour." She sniffed,

It was breaking her heart saying this. But it was worth it, it would all be worth it. For Jeremy.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"This is isn't about what I want, Alaric. It's about what I need to do."

"You're feelings matter too, 'Lena. You know, I can get a loan for the company, to pay for Jeremy-"

"No. You're not doing that Ric. I'm going back on this tour and that's that."

She sighed heavily, she couldn't put Ric under more stress than he already was. The poor man was facing the breakdown of his own company along with his upcoming wedding. He didn't need to deal with financial issues because of her inability to put her feelings aside.

"Anything else you need, honey?" He asked gently and she rolled her eyes.

"Just one thing. I don't want you to tell Damon about any of this. As far as he knows, I never came to you about this tour and I don't want him told _anything _about Jeremy. He lost that right a long time ago."

"Of course. I'll see you soon for more tour preparations. Bye,"

"Bye Ric." She clicked off and leaned back against the cushions.

She walked into her bathroom and took out her pill bottle again. She was going to need it tonight. She should have known better than to think that her and Jeremy's secret wouldn't come out eventually.

But just because she couldn't fight the demons didn't mean that she couldn't run from them. And if there was one thing Elena Gilbert did well it was running from her problems.

**A/N: Hi y'all! Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I know there wasn't much Delena in this chapter, sorry, but this one was about seeing how Elena is unable to cope with Damon sleeping around with someone else and also a little about her brother. Jeremy will play a definite part in this story! Stick with me :). **

**Okay, so reviews have dropped a little, and I'm a tiny bit sad about that. I just want you all to let me know if I'm doing an alright job and to know that my little story is being supported. But to those amazing people who have reviewed I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart and to let you know that you are all amazing! **

**What do you all think about the intro of Katherine? She's a little bitch isn't she? Well, just as much as Elena is now. But give her time, she'll come around, I mean we're already seeing improvements aren't we?**

**The song used was Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift, it really fits the chapter and please go listen my dears! **

**Again, thank you all so much! All my love, xox.**


	8. Buried Under

Chapter 7

**Covered up but still I know**

**The secret of a life you´re guilty of**

**The smoking gun is what I found**

**The dirt I have on you is a ground**

**I´m buried under**

Damon sat with his phone in his lap, tossing it between his hands, he didn't know if she could call her or not. Damon sat the phone down on the kitchen table, he couldn't call her. He'd end up saying things that he didn't mean.

Like maybe how he should be the one to pull out of the tour.

Alaric had spilled the beans on how Elena had come to him about cancelling the tour after their little fight about Katherine. And then changed her mind later that night and agreed to come back.

He couldn't believe her, that she could be so selfish in a time like this. Alaric was practically family and yet she was willing to throw them all under the bus. God, she infuriated him. She didn't deserve to have the amount of fame that she did, she was just like Katherine. A using bitch.

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How had she changed so much? How could she be that willing to destroy all of their careers for some petty jealousy she had over him and Katherine? He didn't even care about Kat, he never had. It was purely sex.

With Elena, it had been so much more. She had been his entire world, and to see her so different now killed him. He thought, at the start of all this, that she was redeemable. That there was something in her that could be saved.

He was wrong. So damn wrong.

**. . .**

"You're really going to act like I'm not even here?" Elena screeched as Damon simply turned his back on her.

"God you're pathetic." She muttered under her breath before setting herself on one of the chairs in their joint dressing room.

"I'm pathetic? You were the one who tried to pull out of this thing? You don't care about anybody but yourself, do you?" He threw back on she stared at him blankly.

They didn't tell him about Jeremy, did they?

"What did they tell you?"

"I got it out of Ric that you wanted to quit. Because you couldn't give a crap about the rest of us. And then he got this phone call later that night from you saying that you reconsidered and you were doin' this tour again. What was it that changed your mind Elena?" He growled at her,

Elena took a deep breath, it could have been worse. The last thing she wanted was Damon finding out about what had happened a few nights ago about Jeremy.

"You'll never know." She smirked and moved to her vanity table, fixing her lip gloss.

"What happened to you?" He asked her angrily as her lip curled up.

"You did."

"Thank God I got out when I did, because I can't even look at you right now." He laughed without any humour and walked out.

Elena turned back to the mirror, fixing her hair and tugging at her clothes, trying to find the changes in her appearance compared to that old version of her. Her hair was thicker, she was slightly curvier, eyes even darker if that was possible.

But most of her changes had happened in the inside. And unlucky for her, Damon always had been able to see right through her.

He had no idea how he still hurt her, how she was suffering everyday being near him. And then when he said things like _that _she just wanted to run. To hide. To get as far away from as she could. But Elena owed it to Jeremy, to herself, to stick it out. She had to protect the people she loved.

She took a few deep breaths and left her- their- dressing room and ran onto the tiny stage as fast as she could in her heels, knowing she was late.

"Hi y'all! Thank you for comin' on such short notice, I know that my manager and producer Alaric Saltzman is very grateful that you're here and I'm sure that you had a lot of good questions for him earlier. So right now, as my way of thanks on behalf of the record label for coming to the press conference, I want to share a song that I wrote not that long ago. You'll be the first ones to hear it, and I hope you like it." Elena drawled sweetly at the group of journalists in front of her.

Alaric had called her at six this morning to get her ass down here to sing at his little gathering. It was important that they all looked united for the press. She took a breath and tapped her foot to the beat of the first few chords.

**I wish that I didn´t have to see**

**A confident as an enemy**

**Common lies and the line you cross**

**Helplessly I can only watch**

**Imagine words as they ricochet**

**Honesty that will never pay**

**Your convictions I believe**

**Like an apparition haunting me**

**Now the truth is a ball and chain**

**Holdin´ my conscious to the flame**

**Covered up but still I know**

**The secret of a life you´re guilty of**

**The smoking gun is what I found**

**The dirt I have on you is a ground**

**I´m buried under**

**Try to tread through sink and sand,**

**In your way, you know I can´t stand**

**What I thought was meant to be,**

**Is a broken heart weighing down on me,**

**The truth is a ball and chain**

**Holdin´ my conscious to the flame**

**Covered up but still I know**

**The secret of a life you´re guilty of**

**The smoking gun is what I found**

**The dirt I have on you is a ground**

**I´m buried under**

**Yeah, I´m buried under**

**Oh, I´m buried under**

**Can you fall for the wing of a dove,**

**When the clever wolf is the one you love?**

**Now the truth is a ball and chain**

**Holdin´ my conscious to the flame**

**Covered up but still I know**

**The secret of a life you´re guilty of**

**The smoking gun is what I found**

**The dirt I have on you is a ground**

**I´m buried under**

**Oh, I´m buried under**

**Wish that I didn´t have to see**

**A confident as an enemy**

Elena smiled brightly as the reporters stood up from their seats, clapping loudly as she took a dainty bow and walked off. That smile was knocked off her face as Damon walked past her onto the stage, without so much as even looking at her.

She really had blown it this time, he really did hate her. That was a good thing, she tried to convince herself. Things will be a lot easier if he doesn't want to be around you as much as you don't want to be around him. Apparently her heart had different ideas.

She looked at him on the stage as he charmed the crowd, he looked more comfortable than he had been all day. He always had belonged up there. But as soon as Elena saw him adjust his guitar and begin to sing she ran out, not caring how it would look.

"Elena!"

Elena whipped around to see Caroline standing at the exit door where she had just ran out of.

"What do you want Caroline?" She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine."

And she was. Everything was just fine.

"You didn't look fine when you stormed out of here a few seconds ago. You still don't look fine."

Truth be told, Caroline was worried about her. Elena was in a fragile place right now, and any little thing could set her off.

"I just needed air."

"'Lena talk to me. Tell me what's really going on inside your head right now." Caroline said softly as she closed the door and took a few steps towards Elena.

"Not here, Care."

"Then we'll go to your house. I'm worried about you honey." Caroline took Elena's hand and walked towards their cars.

"Don't worry about anything, Elena. I'll text Ric and say that you're not feeling well and I'm taking you home. I'll follow you in my car. And then you are going to tell me everything, okay?"

Elena nodded and hopped into her car. Caroline had been looking after her for three years now, she remembered when Ric had just signed her and then he had given her a welcome gift. Caroline Forbes, the best publicist in Nashville. Ever since the blonde had been her best friend, sometimes it felt like she was the only person she could be herself with.

Her parents and Jenna could never know the emptiness she felt, and she and Jeremy weren't allowed to meet anymore. Besides, she had to be the strong one out of her and her baby brother. Ric knew how she felt, but he wasn't exactly the perfect material for girl talk, never mind the fact that Damon was probably his best friend.

Elena knew that Caroline was always there if she needed her. And right now? She needed her more than ever. It was about time she told Caroline the backstory about Jeremy's transition into rehab, she had told her everything else after all.

Well, nearly everything else.

Elena opened the door for her and Caroline and locked it as they stepped inside. Caroline threw herself down on the couch and patted the space beside her for Elena to sit down.

"Start talking." Caroline demanded as Elena sighed.

"Three years ago, I already knew about Jeremy's drug problem. It was bad Caroline, you have no idea. I told our mom and dad and when Jeremy found out he was so mad at me, he wouldn't talk to me for weeks. So every time I tried to get him to go to rehab he would lash out and say no one understood, that he didn't have a problem, his mind was so messed up. He had the drugs to thank for that, though. Nothing I said or did was going to get him to go to rehab."

Elena breathed, never taking her eyes off her hands. She couldn't look at her best friend, not when admitting things that she hadn't told anyone before.

"And then?"

"Then I met Damon. And everything just seemed perfect when I was with him. He made me forget, and that was a bad thing. I wasn't meant to forget Care! If I hadn't opened my mouth to mom and dad Jeremy would have trusted enough when I told him he had to go to rehab."

"None of this is your fault Elena," Caroline soothed as the tears started forming in Elena's eyes.

She had kept it buried for so long that it was hard to admit to it now.

"But it is. All of it is. I shouldn't have done what I did. And the more I got involved with Damon, the less attention I paid to Jeremy, he got worse. I found him one night, and he wasn't breathing, it thought he was _dead._ I thought that I'd just let him die. But then he woke up and said that it was normal and I snapped. I realised that I couldn't keep acting like my problems didn't exist. Like his problem didn't exist,"

"So I told Damon. At first he would do things like take me away from the house, from where I would remember everything. But he knew how guilty I felt about it and he started to see how bad Jeremy was too and he got scared. He thought that there would be a time when Jeremy would get completely out of it and hurt me. He told me that he couldn't risk losing me, so he decided to take things into his own hands."

"What did Damon do Elena?" Caroline growled out while Elena managed a sarcastic laugh.

"Nothing bad, if that's what you're thinkin'. The opposite, actually. Damon started to spend time with Jeremy, got close to him. And, for some reason, Jer liked him; it was probably the fact that he was the first real friend he had had out of the family in years. Then one day Damon sat him down and explained how bad his addiction was getting, how much he was hurting our family. And then I started crying which caused Jer to start crying and then he was apologising. He hadn't done that before."

"So Damon was the one who got Jeremy to realise that he was addicted?" Caroline was beyond confused by now.

Was that really what was troubling Elena? The fact that Damon had helped her brother a little?

"He did more than that, Caroline. Damon was the one who got him to go to rehab."

**. . . **

_Flashback- Three Years Ago. _

"_You're really doing this?" Elena asked her little brother as he placed his bags in the car. _

"_I need help, 'Lena. I know that now." Jeremy said softly as she pulled him in for a hug. _

"_Thank God." She whispered in his ear as he chuckled. _

"_You don't have to thank God, sis. Just thank your boyfriend." _

"_Damon did this? He's responsible for this?" She asked again, maybe more in shock. _

"_Yeah, he told me that the only I was going to able to stop hurting you is if I sort myself out, and when I told him I couldn't do that by myself he suggested rehab. He promised me that if I couldn't stick it and wanted out after the first few months then he would bail me out and he would help me himself. He's a keeper, Elena." Jeremy winked and hopped into the backseat of the car. _

"_So this is why you said you'd drive? You actually got him do go through with this." She whispered as she felt Damon wrap his arms around her waist. _

"_I did it for you." He said gently and kissed the spot just behind her ear. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too. Now get in, we don't want to be late." _

_**. . . **_

"_Take care of yourself, okay? Listen to all the doctors, their professionals and know what's best. I want you to call me every night Jeremy Gilbert and as soon as your allowed visits I'll be here-"_

"'_Lena, calm down." Jeremy chuckled and pulled his sister in for a hug. _

"_I'm goin' to get better, you'll see. No one has to hurt anymore." He wiped away a tear from her cheek and turned to give Damon a man hug. _

"_Look after her, Damon. If you don't I swear to God I'll break out of here and kill you." Jeremy threatened as Damon nodded his head. _

"_I have no intention of doin' anything to hurt her." He pulled Elena to him and took her hand in his, bringing them to his lips. _

_Damon brought Jeremy's bags inside and allowed him to have one last moment with his sister. _

"_I'm scared, 'Lena." He whispered as she brought a hand to his face. _

"_Shh, Jer. Everything is goin' to be okay. I promise." _

"_What if it's not? I don't know if I can do this anymore-"_

"_Don't say that. You can do this Jer, and every moment when you think you can't I'll just be a phone call away. Trust me." She kissed his forehead as two men from the rehab centre came to bring him in. _

"'_Lena! Elena! Please, I need my sister!" _

_Elena watched them take her baby brother away and let the tears really start coming._

"_Baby it's okay, shh." Damon held her to him as she cried into his chest. _

"_I owe everything to you, Damon." She said to him and tilted her head up to place a gentle kiss to his lips. _

"_You owe me nothing 'Lay. You gave me you and that's more than I could ever ask for." _

_**. . . **_

"Oh my God," Caroline breathed out, her eyes wide.

"Do you see now, why Damon can't know about why I was goin' to stop this tour? I don't want him involved with Jeremy."

"But Elena, he did so much for Jer and you-"

"And he undid all of that when he walked out on us! You think it was just me who was heart-broken when he left? My brother was too! And if he thinks that he can just swoop back in and be a part of our lives again then he's going to be very disappointed." Elena shouted through her tears as Caroline pulled Elena's head onto her lap.

"I won't tell him. I won't tell anyone."

Caroline and Elena sat there like that for a while, with the blonde running her hand through the other girls hair. Comforting her in a way that she needed after the day she'd had.

"That's not everythin' Care," Elena whimpered and pulled herself up.

"There was a time, not that long after Damon and I had ended, and I heard his song on the radio. And there was this moment when I just wanted to forget, about everything. And I thought of Jeremy and how he always used the pills to escape and I-"

"Elena you didn't."

"I did," She looked up at Caroline who was squeezing her hand.

"I didn't know what else to do and I took a few too many tablets and I didn't wake up for another twenty four hours."

"You knocked yourself out? Oh sweetie," Caroline sighed,

Elena nodded her head and bit her lip.

"I haven't knocked myself out since Care, I promise."

"So you still take them?"

Elena looked away and let Caroline run circles along her hands.

"Sometimes I take them when I need sleep. I haven't a proper rest in three years and every now and again I would get the nightmares about Jeremy and,"

"Then this tour came around and I've been takin' them more."

Elena took a few deep breaths and looked back at up at Caroline, happy that there was no judgement in her eyes. She didn't think she could handle that right now.

"I love you, Elena. You know that. And any time you need me you know that I'll be there. Just promise me one thing."

Caroline was worried about Elena, she was so fragile. Not that cold hearted girl she pretended to be. For someone so young and to have as much success as she did it had to be pressurising, but everything Elena had gone through made it harder for her.

And now she was having to face Damon, after everything he had done, as well as having to worry about the press finding out about Jeremy.

"My life's a mess Care." She sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Listen to me. You're going to get through this, and I'm going to be there every step of the way you got that? I'm not leaving you."

"You're the closest thing I ever had to a sister you know." Elena smiled and leaned in to hug her.

"You too 'Lena. I'm going home now okay? Go upstairs and get some rest. _Proper _rest, not a pill induced one." Caroline said pointedly as Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

The two girls said their goodbye's and as Caroline drove away Elena leaned against the door, needing it for support. It taken a lot for her to admit everything to Caroline, to tell her about Damon and the pills.

She knew that Caroline was right I saying that Damon probably had the right to know why she was decided to go back on the tour, but she was selfish enough not to tell him. In her eyes he had cut all ties with her family the minute they had broken up.

She walked up the stairs and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, searching for something in her drawer before smiling slightly.

Her photo album.

It had been a while since she looked in it, and even longer since she looked at the back of it. But today she would, Elena needed to convince herself she was really over him, and if she could look through those photos without crying then she was pretty sure that she was.

She flicked through the ones of when she was a child, stopping at one of her, Jeremy and her father at the Bluebird when she was five. Both her parents had loved country music and her dad had always been the one that encouraged her to sing.

She kept going until she could to the last few, her fingers tracing lightly over the images. She stopped at the one of her, Damon and her family at her house. She was sitting on Damon's lap and they were looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world. Jeremy was laughing, a rare occurrence back then, and her parents were smiling at the young couple.

Elena's parents had loved Damon, despite the slight age gap, he brought out a side of their little girl they never even knew was there. Elena cursed as a tear dropped onto the photo.

Maybe she wasn't as over as she wanted to be.

**. . . **

Damon threw back another shot of bourbon and reached for his phone, scrolling down until he found the name he was looking for. Katherine. His thumb wavered above the call button before he pushed the phone away, leaning his head against his hands.

How could he call Katherine when the only one he wanted was Elena? God he hated himself for wanting her, how could he care about someone who only cared about herself?

He wanted to hate her. To get mad and have angry sex with Katherine. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. And when he had watched her sing this morning it had taken everything in him not grab her and take her somewhere where she could sing that song to just him before he took her to bed.

Damn he was screwed.

Damon wanted her, _needed _her. He couldn't just sit her and ignore her, pretending not to feel a thing. When he felt everything. God, he was like a little puppy, taking any little scraps she was willing to throw his way.

She wasn't as delicate as everyone else seemed to think she was, he knew the real her. And he would be damned if he just let her act like he didn't matter either, because he knew that she still felt something. Elena wouldn't have been so jealous if she hadn't.

He had to show her, to make her realise that he did care; despite sleeping with Katherine. She needed to realise that she cared to. And there was only one way to do that.

They had to talk about their past.

**A/N: Oh my Lord, you precious human beings! I want to thank you all so much for your extremely kind reviews! You are all so amazing. **

**Okay, so what did y'all think of this chapter? And what about Damon being the one who got Jeremy go to rehab? Let me know! **

**The song used was Buried Under performed by Connie Britton as Rayna James on the TV Show Nashville. It's an amazing song and fits the chapter perfectly, I think. **

**So… the big reveal is in the next chapter? Do you all want to know? Anybody think what it could be? Let me know if you are excited about it! **

**Again thank you so much for the reviews! They were so lovely and I would really appreciate it if you kept on reviewing. I love you all so much! Until next time xxx. **


	9. Change Your Mind

Chapter 8.

**Baby don't come back this time**

**Don't wanna have to say goodbye, all over again**

**So if you think there's still a chance to make it right**

**And I'm the only one you want tonight**

**Change your mind**

Damon slammed his car door closed and walked towards the beautiful mansion in front of him. He should have known she'd live somewhere like this, somewhere so stunningly elegant. A wall of glass that was as sharp as it was weak, and the stone that was unbelievably strong but given a certain amount of pressure would crumble.

Just like her.

He remembered easily where she lived from the last time he had picked her up and they went on their little date. Date. God, she'd kill him for using that word. But Damon didn't care, that's what it was. And unlike her, he preferred to be honest.

He had high tailed down here after his second bourbon of the evening; thinking that he could either sit at home and get drunk or go an talk to her. And he needed to see her, so he just hopped in his car and prayed that she would be at home. He decided that if he called her in advance she'd never answer the door. But now that he was standing in front of her house all his bravado seemed to disappear.

And he really couldn't afford it to. If he was really going to go through with this then he needed to fight for this, needed to be strong. Because it was going to take a lot more strength from him than from her.

She was far too weak to give into this, especially when she was angry at him.

He knocked on the door and took a few deep breaths. He could do this. He had to do this.

"Look Care, I'm really not in the mood to talk today-" She cut off abruptly when she was him standing there.

Damon let his eyes trail over her body, in her tiny pyjama shorts and a tight tank top. Her hair pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. She was the most beautiful thing he had even seen and here she was in her sweats and without a spot of make up on her.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She snapped coldly and brought him out of his day dream.

Why did she have to ruin everything by talking?

"We need to talk, Elena." Damon replied as she rolled her eyes,

"We really don't."

Elena didn't even know why he was here at this time in the evening; or any time at all. She really didn't want to talk to him right now. Actually, she was pretty sure he was the last person she wanted to see.

"We're going to whether you like it or not, sweetheart." Damon pushed past her into her house as she was rooted in her place.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted as he casually strolled through her hallway.

She hated to admit that it looked like he almost belonged there. _Almost_.

"It's a nice house you've got for yourself. I like it." He winked at her while leaning against the wall, knowing how angry he was making her.

He knew he should be buttering her up right now, but he couldn't help himself from teasing her at least a little bit. There was something about knowing that he mattered enough to get her all wound up.

"Get out." She demanded with her hands placed on her hips.

This was_ her _house. She could kick him out if she didn't want him there. And she really didn't.

"You know what? I think I'll stay."

"So help me God if you don't leave right now I'll-"

"You'll what, Elena?" He antagonised, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Call the cops? Please honey, we both know that won't happen. And I'm not leaving here until you agree to talk with me."

"We are talking." She huffed and shut the door walking past him, over to the kitchen where she slid herself up on the island.

"But there's one specific little topic I came here this morning to talk about." Damon clarified and stalked over to her.

"And what would that be?"

"The night we broke up."

Her eyes snapped up to his, with more emotions in those doe eyes than he could count. But the main one he saw? Pain.

"You need to leave now, Damon. Before we both do something that we'll regret." She breathed out and went to slide off the table, but he stood directly in front of her so she couldn't move.

"Elena you could at least try and get along with me. After all, it is your fault that we broke up in the first place." He spat at her.

And then she did something that Damon really hadn't expected. She got mad.

"How _dare _you! How in Hell was any of that my fault? God you're so self-absorbed that you don't even realise how much you hurt me!" She screamed and pushed at his shoulders.

"How can you look me in the eye and say that? After everything you did how can you honestly think that this was my fault? You're the one who screwed me over." Elena hopped off the island and was brave enough to look at him.

Damon laughed without any humour. She really was in denial.

"Don't play innocent with me Elena. I wouldn't have done what I did if it hadn't been for you and your little thing with _him._" Damon growled while she shook her head at him, not understanding.

"What are you talking Damon?"

Did she honestly forget? How she had broken his heart into a million little pieces? If she hadn't done what she'd done, then they would still be together. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He had loved her more than anything.

"Don't play coy. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

Elena bit her lip hard and practically ran in the sitting room, with Damon not far behind. She hadn't done _anything_. It was all him and his selfish need to have more than her, and when she found out he had acted like it didn't matter.

Like their whole relationship hadn't meant a thing to him. It had killed her.

"Really? Nothing? Remember that night, Elena. Then tell me that I wasn't your fault."

_**. . . **_

_Flashback- Three Years Ago. _

"_You know, there's going to be a day when someone is smart enough to see your talent and realise that you're a little star. And then they're going to take you away from me for a record deal." Damon whispered into Elena's ear after the finished their set at the Bluebird. _

_It was one of the few rare nights when she wasn't working and he wasn't busy working out his own record deal. He would never tell her, but he'd kind of put it all on hold for her at the moment. She meant more to him than anything. _

_Even his music. _

"_I'm far from a star. And besides, no one could ever take me away from you." She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Is that so?" He teased as she bit her lip. _

_God he loved it when she did that. _

"_Mmmhmm." She purred before leaning up to kiss him. _

_They stood like that, locked in each other's arms before one of the bar men told them to get a room. _

"_You know what 'Lay? I think we should take his advice." He whispered in her ear as she giggled lightly. _

"_I'll be a few minutes, I need to check my schedule for next week." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before skipping off into the crowd. _

_Damon sat down at his table and sipped at the bourbon he had left there before going up on stage with her. She really did underestimate how beautiful her voice was. _

_How beautiful she was. _

"_Damon Salvatore. I always knew I'd find you again." _

_Damon's blood ran cold. He knew that voice from anywhere. Miss Katherine Pierce. _

"_What do you want Katherine?" He bit out as she took the seat next to him. _

"_I kind of miss you. I definitely miss the sex. How about you and I go around the back and I can show you exactly how much I missed you." She trailed a hand over his thigh but he pushed it off of him. _

"_I have a girlfriend, Katherine. I found something real, more than just a sex toy like you." _

_She laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard and flicked her curls. _

"_You really think you're in love with her, don't you? People like you and I Damon, we're not capable of that. We just end up hurting the people we're closest to." _

_Damon would never could have realised how true her words would come to be. _

"_I'm nothing like you. And I know I love her. More than you can understand." _

_**. . . **_

"_Elena Gilbert?" _

_Elena spun around to face a very attractive man, with warm brown eyes and tousled hair. _

"_Yes?" She answered carefully, and took a glance at the man in front of her and almost wanted to laugh. _

_The Bluebird was now place for a suit. _

"_I'm Elijah Mikealson. Co-owner of Mikealson Studios, I wanted to talk about signing you." _

_Elena's mouth dropped open in shock. This was Elijah Mikealson. The Elijah Mikealson. Mikealson Studios was like the Holy Grail of music. _

"_You want to talk about a- a record deal?" She stuttered out and he chuckled slightly. _

"_That's exactly what I want to talk about. Do you mind sitting down with me?" He offered out a chair as he spoke and gladly sat down in it, feeling like she was on cloud nine. _

"_You have a lot of talent Miss Gilbert. And exceptional amount, actually. It would give me the greatest honour to sign you up before someone else does. This might be a lot to take in." He smiled brightly at her and she let out a girlish giggle. _

"_I'm very young Mr Mikealson-"_

"_Elijah please, my dear." He interrupted and she smiled back at him. _

"_Well, Elijah, I never really thought about singing professionally. I sing here because I love it, and I love music, but as a career? I never thought." She trailed off and played with her edge of her skirt. _

"_Elena, if I may call you that, your voice is far too beautiful to waist. You could make millions." _

"_Millions?" She looked up at him with wide eyes and he nodded his head. _

"_More money than you can even imagine." _

_Elijah Mikealson was smart, he took after his father. And he had just been singed over to co-owner a few months ago by his father and this was his chance to prove himself. _

_He believed that a beauty with the voice that Elena Gilbert had would do that and more. He had struck gold. _

"_I'm not sure, Elijah. I mean this the first time something like this has ever happened to me and-" She cut herself off and leaned her arms against the bar. _

"_Let me just talk to you about everything. And by the end you can decided if you want to consider or not. Does that sound like a fair deal?" Elijah smiled at her and placed a hand over her small one. _

"_That sounds perfect." She smiled sweetly at him and used her other hand to nervously pull at her hair. _

_Elena Gilbert didn't know two things at that moment. Two things that were very valuable. One, was that Elijah was very clearly taken with her from the moment she had smiled at him, and the second was the two pairs of eyes staring at them from across the room. _

_**. . . **_

"_So that's your girl? She seems to be having fun. With Elijah Mikealson none the less." Katherine whispered in Damon's ear. _

_He ignored her though, he knew that mind games were Katherine Pierce's speciality. _

"_I know who he is. Everyone who is even slightly interested in music knows who he is. And if it's about a record deal then I'm happy for her, God knows she deserves it." Damon smiled slightly and Katherine let out another one of her irritating laughs. _

"_I take it you haven't heard the stories then?" _

"_What stories?" Damon replied quickly, worried that someone would hurt Elena. _

"_Elijah has a reputation for only singing pretty young girls who are willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top. I think you know where I'm going with this, Damon." Katherine smiled evilly at him and he felt something break in his heart. _

"_He sleeps with them, doesn't he?" _

"_No points for that, genius." Katherine snarked and sat back in her seat._

"_She won't do that. She loves me just as much as I love her." Damon said strongly, but couldn't tear his eyes away from his girlfriend and the man at the bar. _

_He watched as he placed a piece of her hair behind her ear and Elena smiled gently, gigging at something he had said. _

_She wouldn't sleep with him. She wouldn't cheat on him. She loved him. _

"_Are you so sure?" Katherine asked him as Elijah placed a kiss on her cheek and Elena placed a hand on his knee. _

"_I don't think your girlfriend is as innocent as you'd like to believe. I can help you forget." She whispered in his ear and took his hand. _

_Damon knew it was wrong. But he had been waiting here for half an hour now, and not once had she so much as looked his way. She was looking at Elijah with those big brown eyes of hers and had the charm up full scale. _

_Elijah was looking at her the way only he should, and she shouldn't be giggling and touching him either. By the looks of it, she was going to completely forget about him and carry on flirting with Elijah; maybe even go home with him tonight. _

_Any besides, Katherine was always the best distraction. _

"_If we're leaving, we're leaving now. I can't look at them anymore." Damon growled and Katherine eagerly grabbed his hand and strutted outside with him. _

"_You never could resist me Damon." _

_He would have. He knew he would have. But Elena was the one who threw it all away. _

_**. . . **_

_Elena turned her head quickly when she saw Damon leave with a dark haired girl, almost knowing who it was. He had told her a long time ago about his previous girlfriends and she had heard all about Katherine Pierce, and there was something about that girl that screamed the stuck up bitch that Damon had explained. _

"_Could you excuse me for a minute Elijah?" She asked quickly, needing to see him. _

"_Of course Elena." He replied and with a small smile she shot up from her seat and ran out the door. _

"_Damon!" She shouted, looking over the parking lot for him. _

_She turned her head a little and she knew she had spotted him. There he was. Her boyfriend. The man she loved. With his tongue down another girls throat. _

"_Damon?" She asked with a small catch in her throat, she couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. _

_She watched him pull away from the girl and to face her with angry eyes. Why was he angry with her?_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Damon chuckled darkly and she shook her head, wondering how he could see her tears and not give a damn. _

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_I suppose I got tired of you and your games Elena." _

_What games? Tired of her. He was bored, just like she was always scared he would be. _

"_Well then I won't feel guilty about doing this," She slapped him then. _

_Harder than she had ever slapped anybody. _

"_We're over Damon. I don't ever want to see you again." She added before turning on her heel and really letting the tears fall from her eyes. _

"_Same goes for you, sweetheart." He said mockingly, only breaking her heart more. _

_They were over. Just over. It all happened so quickly and for no apparent reason. Maybe Damon saw the little slut he was with and realised that he didn't want her anymore. It was possible, she never had that kind of relationship with anyone before him. _

_But none of that mattered anymore. Because he clearly didn't love her anymore and she needed to start convincing herself she felt the same way. _

_**. . . **_

"That night, I had no intention of sleeping with Elijah. And when I came back inside I told him that I wasn't going to consider his record deal and I left. So maybe I'm not as much of a selfish slut as you thought I was." Elena choked out, and kept her eyes from the man beside her.

"You didn't?"

Damon wanted to kick himself. Hell, he wanted to do a lot more than kick himself. He had single headedly ruined their relationship because of his own jealousy and petty need to seem over her. Like it was his choice.

"No." She sighed.

"Elena I'm sorry." He looked up at her through watery eyes and tried to take her hand, but she moved it away.

"You should be," She whispered and found the strength to look at him.

"You know I stopped singing after that? I didn't sing a note for months. And then Alaric found me in the Bluebird, he had been there every night, listening to you at the start I think, but then he found me. He wanted to sign me, it took a lot of convincing, but Alaric can be very persuasive." She laughed slightly and he chuckled too.

"Yeah, he can."

"And I haven't looked back since. Until now, that is." She sat back on the sofa and curled her legs up around her.

"God, I'm so stupid. I was just a kid, 'Lay. I had no idea what I was doin'. You know, that I would take it back if I could."

"It's over, Damon. It doesn't matter." She shrugged it off and stood up from the seat.

"How can you say that? It matters Elena, and you know it. There is a part of you, not matter how small; that still feels something for me. I know it. Because I feel it too." Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

He wasn't going to let her go this time, not after what he had learned.

"I can't feel something like that. It'll ruin me." She turned her head away from him but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Let go of me!" She shouted but he made no move to do what she wanted.

"Do one thing with me, Elena. And I'll drop all of this, if that's what you want." Damon said softly and let the hand that wasn't holding her face trace small patterns over her waist.

"It depends on what you're thinking about."

"Sing with me."

Elena managed to pull away from him and paced the room.

"Damon I don't know if I can right now-"

"Please, Elena. I'll leave after."

She stopped pacing and turned to look at him,

"Fine. Just one song. I'm sure we can get another hit out of what we're feeling right now anyway." She sighed and pulled her guitar from its place on the windowsill and handed it to him.

He sat there, playing a few chords that caught Elena's attention and she began writing. The words seemed to flow, and she knew why. After all these years, all that emotion was finally being released.

**When you wake up wanting me**

**And you can't go back to sleep**

**Change your mind**

**When you're weak and alone**

**And you're reaching for the phone**

**Change your mind**

**Keep on going 'till you're gone**

**Even when you think it's wrong**

**When you look back in regret**

**The moment that you left**

**Change your mind**

**Baby don't come back this time**

**Don't wanna have to say goodbye, all over again**

**So if you think there's still a chance to make it right**

**And I'm the only one you want tonight**

**Change your mind**

**Change your mind**

**In the early morning haze**

**When my kiss is all you crave**

**Let it go**

'**Cause I don't wanna do that dance**

**The push and pull, the second chance**

**I already know, yeah I know**

**You'll just promise me forever**

**And then you'll take it back, just like that**

**Saying you can't live without me**

**Then you'll...**

**Change your mind**

**So baby don't come back this time**

**Don't wanna have to say goodbye, all over again**

**So if you think there's still a chance to make it right**

**Change your mind**

**Cause I don't wanna have to say goodbye, all over again**

**So if you think there's still a chance to make it right**

**And I'm the only one, the one you want tonight**

**Change your mind**

**Change your mind**

**Change your mind**

"That was," Damon trailed off, never taking his eyes off her.

"Intense." Elena finished for him and looked down at her hands.

"What now?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked him,

She wasn't entirely sure what to do. Just because he had thought that she was willing to sleep with Elijah didn't make it any better for him to run off with Katherine. But it changed something inside of her, the part of her that thought he was purely a selfish dick. Maybe she was wrong after all.

"Do you really want me to leave?"

Damon didn't know what he would do if she said yes. He knew he deserved it, but it that didn't mean it would hurt any less. And that song, God it had only made him more confused.

"I don't know. I shouldn't want you here-"

"But you do?" Damon asked hopefully while she flicked her gaze to him.

"You can stay here tonight, it's too late for you to drive home. You can sleep here." She said quietly.

Damon was right, Elena thought. There was a part of her that still wanted him around, that still craved the love he had given her. But he had blown it. They both had.

"Thank you 'Lay." He whispered and grabbed her hand before pressing a kiss to it.

"Goodnight, Damon." She pulled her hand away quickly and ran up the stairs.

Damon watched her go and found it hard not to be distracted by those long legs. She doesn't want you, he reminded himself, not after what you did. He wasn't giving up though, he was going to make her see how much he had changed. He wasn't a stupid boy anymore that was consumed by jealousy.

He wasn't over her. He never had gotten over her. And now Damon didn't think that he could hide that anymore.

**. . . **

Elena sat on the bathroom floor, letting the tears fall freely like she had wanted to do for the past few hours. Everything that happened, all of the pain and hurt of Damon, it was all because of her. All because she had thought that Elijah's intentions were far more honourable than they really were. She had been so innocent, far too innocent.

She wasn't like that anymore. She hid it away from the rest of the world, from Alaric and Caroline. From Damon. She couldn't even touch on how she felt about him right now. It was all far too much.

Elena stood up and wiped away her tears, reaching for her pill bottle. She placed two on her palm and then bit her lip, she needed to forget. To really forget. Every emotion she had hidden for years was rising up to the surface, and she couldn't handle it. She put out two more pills and swallowed them all down. Double the amount she would have took.

She felt the drowsiness begin to take over her already and she climbed into her bed. Praying that tomorrow her life would hurt a little less.

**A/N: Hey y'all! I seriously think I have the best readers in the whole entire world! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, they mean the world to me! Seriously you guys are the best. **

**One thing, to the person who said that this story got them into country, oh my God you have no idea how much that review meant to me! So nice to hear that my story could do that, even if they are beautiful pieces of music. **

**So, we finally know what happened with Damon and Elena. Rough wasn't it? But now that they have it out in the open things can get better right? We'll see ;). **

**Okay, the song used is Change Your Mind performed by Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio as Scarlett O'Conner and Gunner Scott on the TV show Nashville. It's a beautiful song and I think you should all go check it out! **

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I love you all so much! And there is one little thing that can give me a little inspiration, and you know what that is? REVIEWS! Thanks for reading. All my love, xxx. **


	10. Cowboy Casanova

Chapter 9

**He's a good time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**Looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

Damon woke up to the sun shining on his face. Damn glass wall. It took him a moment to realise where he was, but when he did all the memories from the night before came rushing back. Their fight. Their past. The truth.

Oh Shit.

He needed to get out of here and get his head straightened out, but he needed to say goodbye to her first. He couldn't leave her without an explanation again, could he? He made his way up the stairs and paused on the landing, trying to figure out which room was hers. Damon stopped at one of the doors that was slightly open.

Bingo.

He pushed it open a little more to find her asleep on the bed. He walked quietly over to her and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Elena's dark hair was sprawled over the pillows and her face was peaceful. Damon hadn't seen her look as innocent as she did now in years.

He let his hand carefully stroke her cheek and smiled slightly. There was no denying how beautiful she was. Damon wondered how she hadn't woken up yet, she was usually such a light sleeper.

"Elena?" He said, loud enough so she might wake.

She didn't.

"Elena." He said more strongly now, but there was still no response.

"Come on 'Lay wake up." He moaned and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them slightly.

"What do you want Damon?" She growled and he sighed in relief.

She had him worried for a minute.

"I'm heading off, I came to say goodbye and you wouldn't wake up." He said simply as she rolled her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"And you couldn't have just left?"

"No."

She pushed him off her bed and got out herself.

"Do you want anything? Coffee, or food or something like that?" She asked gently, making her way to her closet.

"I'm good. Ric wants us in the studio later, you have your own tracks to record in case you've forgotten." Damon said slightly in shock.

She was actually trying to be nice, for once.

"I know. Wait, why did you 'us'? He only needs me in why are you coming?"

Damon rolled his eyes at that. Her hospitality didn't last very long.

"I'm bored. And besides, who wouldn't want to come and see you sing some pop trash?" He smirked at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Get out of my house." She said pointedly and tried hard to fight the smile that was threatening to creep its way onto her lips.

"I'll see you later 'Lay." He leaned over to kiss her cheek and went to walk away.

"Damon?" She called out as he reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"About last night. I'm sorry too." She said softly and forced a smile.

She couldn't believe that she was saying this, and meaning it. After all these years of bitterness and here she was apologising to him for her part in things. Elena would call that improvement.

She watched as Damon smiled at that, gave her a wink and walked away. When she heard the front door close she let out a small laugh and placed her hand over where he had kissed her cheek.

God, she knew she was screwed. But she couldn't find it in her to care.

**. . . **

Damon got into his car and smiled to himself, thinking about Elena. He thought about how things could change now that they were being open with each other. Well, almost open. She still wouldn't admit to him that she felt something.

But she would, eventually. Elena never was good at hiding her emotions for too long. And Damon could read her better than anyone else.

If Damon hadn't been so distracted with thoughts of Elena, he might have noticed to photographer take pictures nearby.

**. . .**

Elena sat in the recording studio with Ric and Caroline, as she finished polishing off her lyrics.

"You ready?" Ric asked gently as she smiled up at him.

Caroline couldn't fight the grin on her face, Elena looked so happy. She didn't know why though, and that was the thing bothering her.

"Yeah 'Lay you ready?" Damon asked as he strolled into the studio.

Caroline kept her eyes trained on Elena and saw how the brunette's eyes lit up when she saw him. Caroline's smile fell from her lips. Guess she knew now.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Caroline asked as she picked up her phone and looked through her messages, trying to seem uninterested.

"I was bored Blondie. Thought I might as well come down and entertain myself."

"Well you can go and entertain yourself somewhere else. Leave." She growled at him as he chuckled.

"I'd rather not."

Damon wasn't leaving, not after his morning with Elena. He was going to use any excuse he could to stay close to her.

"It's okay, Care. He can stay." Elena said softly and Damon smiled at her.

"Okay what's going on with the two of you?" Ric asked protectively and stood in between Damon and Elena.

"Nothing." Elena said quickly. Too quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline asked with her eyebrows raised.

Elena narrowed her eyes at the two of them, it was like they knew something. They couldn't have, she hadn't told Caroline about Damon showing up last night yet and it wasn't like she was going to Alaric about it.

"Positive. Why?"

She started inspecting her nails again, a habit she knew Damon hated, and started glaring at Caroline.

"What are you reading?" She asked and crossed her arms.

Caroline looked up at the three of them and held out her phone to them.

"I'm guessing you know exactly when this picture was taken?" The blonde said shortly as both Damon and Elena paled.

"Well?"

"This morning. It must have been taken this morning." Elena sighed and looked away from the group.

"So there is a picture of Damon leaving your house this morning. Is there something the two of you need to tell us?" Caroline was growing impatient with the two of them.

If something was going on then they needed to be honest with her, if she didn't know about it then she couldn't prevent it from getting out to the press. And this was a prime example.

"Nothing is goin' on, Caroline. I came over last night with a song idea and we wrote it. When we were finished it was far too late for me to go home and Elena suggested that I camp out at hers. I slept on the sofa so don't give those judgy eyes Blondie. Don't judge us." Damon said smoothly.

"Somehow I don't trust you." Caroline spat out.

"So trust me," Elena interjected, placing a hand on Caroline's arm.

"Nothing is going on between us. I promise Care."

"Fine. Fine!" Caroline sighed and threw her hands up, still clutching her phone.

"But the next time the two of you decided to do some late night song writing you need to tell me. I doubt either one of you wants dating rumours floating around." Caroline added and handed them the phone.

"'_Damon Salvatore, country mega-star, is pictured here leaving Elena Gilbert's, the country's leading cross-over princess, house earlier this morning. The two are currently getting ready for a joint tour that baffled and excited every music fan in the country. Rumours have been going around since then of the duo's relationship. Surely only lover's would agree to do a tour that neither of them really needed? But this photo seems to confirm suspicions of their love life. It seems that the couple's attachment is far more than the sibling bond they both portray.'_" Elena read out the article beneath the photo.

"Great. Now everyone thinks I agreed to this because I'm sleeping with him. Just great." Elena ran a hand through her hair and handed the phone back to Caroline.

"It's better than them finding the truth." Alaric grumbled and sat down in one of the chairs.

He was as comfortable with this as Caroline was. Elena was his family, his almost-niece, and the thought of Damon sleeping with her made him want to punch the blue eyed man. Even though he was his best friend.

"Much better." Damon purred in Elena's ear as she bit her lip.

The last thing she needed was Damon flirting with her in front of Alaric and Caroline. That would never end well. Hell, Damon flirting with her at all was never going to end well.

"Can we please just record this song already?" Elena whined and Caroline pushed her into the little booth where she placed on her headphones.

She watched as Ric fiddled with the controls and Caroline and Damon sat back in their chairs. She heard the intro begin to play and she locked her eyes with Damon.

If she was going to Hell, she might as well do it right.

**You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease**

**You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide**

**And you're wondering why you can't get free**

**He's like a curse, he's like a drug**

**You get addicted to his love**

**You wanna get out but he's holding you down**

'**Cause you can't live without one more touch**

**He's a good time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**Looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**I see that look on your face**

**You ain't hearing what I say**

**So I'll say it again**

**'Cause I been where you been**

**And I know how it ends**

**You can't get away**

**Don't even look in his eyes**

**He'll tell you nothing but lies**

**And you wanna believe**

**But you won't be deceived**

**If you listen to me**

**And take my advice**

**He's a good time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**Looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**Run run away**

**Don't let him mess with your mind**

**He'll tell you anything you want to hear**

**He'll break your heart**

**It's just a matter of time**

**But just remember**

**He's a good time cowboy casanova**

**Leaning up against the record machine**

**Looks like a cool drink of water**

**But he's candy-coated misery**

**He's the devil in disguise**

**A snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**

**You better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

"I think we've got another winner 'Lena!" Ric chuckled happily as she removed the headphones.

"It was good?" She smiled at the three of them through the glass.

"It was brilliant." Caroline winked at her as she exited the booth.

"Good." Elena smirked and sat herself up on one of the tables.

"Come on Caroline, we have to go sort out this press issue." Alaric took the blonde's arm and they walked out together, leaving Damon and Elena alone.

"So, that song," Damon said slowly as he walked towards her.

"You like it?" She asked coyly and played with a strand of her hair.

"Depends." He smirked and stood just in front of her.

"On what?"

"On who the song was about." He stepped in between her legs and placed his hands on either sides of her thighs.

"You'll never know." She whispered as he leaned into her.

"Oh, I think I do. It's about me isn't it?"

"No." She answered shortly and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Liar." He placed his forehead against hers and breathed deeply.

"Tell me something Elena. And I want you tell me the truth when you do."

"What is it?"

"Would you stop me from kissing you right now?" He asked as he slid his nose against hers.

She looked into his eyes for a moment and saw everything she missed. She saw him.

"No." She breathed out and he smiled slightly.

"Good."

"Shut up and kiss me Damon." She moaned and he chuckled.

Damon leaned in slowly letting his lips gently press against hers, in a whisper of a kiss, but as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he let his own move to her hips he couldn't help the moan that came from his lips. Elena moved her lips harder against his and as she felt his tongue trace over her bottom lip she sighed and pulled at his hair.

They heard two sets of footsteps come up to the door and pulled apart from each other, both slightly breathless. Elena fixed her top as Damon ran a hand through his hair.

"You both okay in here?" Alaric asked as he came in with Caroline in tow.

"Far better than okay." Damon smirked and she looked down to the ground.

She was right. She really was screwed.

**. . . **

"Tell me everything." Caroline demanded as they sat down in the café not far from SaltzLake Records.

"There's nothin' to tell." Elena drawled out as she sipped on her latte.

"You sure about that? It didn't look like that when I walked in earlier. It sure as hell didn't look like that in those pictures."

"I don't know what to tell you 'Care, there's nothing between us."

"Cut the crap 'Lena. I know you far too well for you to say that to me."

Caroline knew that something was up, the minute she had walked into the room she could have cut the sexual tension between Damon and Elena with a knife. A tension that had always been there but definitely hadn't been as strong when she had left the room.

"He makes me feel. I haven't felt like that in far too long, and every time I'm with him I feel it."

"Feel what?"

Elena laughed at that, she honestly had no way to describe it.

"He makes me feel angry and mad and crazy. He makes me crazy Care. But he has this way of making me forget everythin' around me with just one look, and it scares the hell out of me."

Elena might not have noticed how dreamy her eyes were, but Caroline did. And Caroline had never seen Elena look like that.

"Just be careful 'Lena. That's all I'm asking. I don't know what I'll do if I see you as hurt as you were three years ago."

"I know that. That's why I'm not goin' to act on it, it won't do either of us any good. I'm not the naïve little girl that fell for his blue eyes and his charm. I know better than that. And besides, I have other things to concentrate on." She trailed off,

She had Jeremy to worry about, and this tour, the last thing she needed was a relationship with Damon.

"You're not exactly known for your restraint sweetie. Don't blame me for worrying."

"I can control my impulses." Elena snarked on ran her finger along the rim of her cup.

"Are you sure? Damon has a way of getting underneath your skin." Caroline was worried and Elena knew it.

It was painfully obvious.

"Damon's nothing I can't handle."

And she could. Handle Damon, that is. But she couldn't get that kiss off of her mind.

It had been perfect, as much as she wished it wasn't. It had had the one thing she had never had with any other person in her twenty-one years.

Fireworks.

But she was smart. Strong. And she knew better than to fall for Damon twice. She wasn't going to risk everything just to be with him.

But there was a part of her screaming that she would, just to feel his lips on hers one more time. And maybe she would. But for now, she deluded herself into thinking that she could it fight her feelings. Fight him.

After all, there was nothing her and Damon did better than fight.

**. . . **

Damon smiled to himself as he knocked back another bourbon. They had kissed. Properly kissed. And God if everything they had been through these few weeks had been worth it just for that.

He knew that he had to be careful, if he knew Elena at all she was going to want to fight this every step of the way. But he didn't. God he wanted her more than ever, and he wasn't about to give up.

The tour started next week. And if Elena thought that she was still going to be able to deny what was going on between them during that she had another thing coming.

While she was fighting against him, he was going to fight _for _her. Because she was the only thing keeping him going now, after years of feeling absolutely nothing. And he wasn't about to let that go.

And it today had proved anything it was that Elena wanted him just as much as he wanted her. That kiss wasn't just some fluke. They were two different people now, not the young kids that had fallen blindly in love.

It was different this time. More passionate and intense. He understood why it scared her. It scared him a little too. But unlike Elena, he wasn't going to run from it. Run from her.

He didn't care about what everyone else thought, Alaric and Caroline and the media. He wanted her. Her and no one else. And he'd be damned if he didn't show her that.

**A/N: Guys you are the best reviewers in this whole dam world! I love you all so much :'). You are amazing and I hope you all know that. **

**Okay, the song used is Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. Honestly I think its Damon's anthem. **

**So how do we all feel about this kiss? Good thoughts or not? Let me know my dears! **

**Please review, it means so much to me. Thank you all! Until next time xxx. **


	11. Let There Be Lonely

Chapter 10.

**Let there to be lonely I'm ready to grieve**

**Love I've been holding on to**

**I've tried so hard to keep saying you're mine**

**Now it's time, now it's time**

"I want to open with I'm A Girl, and then take it from there." Elena said strongly, biting in the end of her pen as Caroline made adjustments to the schedule.

"I think you should end with Telescope. It'll be a good finish." Caroline added and Elena nodded.

Alaric and Damon watched the two girls with small smiles on their faces. No one could ever accuse Elena and Caroline for not working hard.

"I'm adding Cowboy Casanova in here, the fans will love it." Elena smirked at Caroline when the blonde said that.

"Alright." She drawled out and placed her feet on the table.

"I can't believe this starts tomorrow." She smiled slightly as Alaric chuckled.

"A part of me thought that we wouldn't get here. I was pretty sure that one of you would have killed the other by now."

Damon smirked at that. Alaric was right, it was either all or nothing with him and Elena. They could never seem to just be around each other without fighting. Or kissing. Not that he was complaining, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Damon's just lucky I'm not near anything sharp when I'm with him." Elena commented sarcastically.

They hadn't talked about that kiss, it had been a week and they hadn't talked about anything other than the tour. It was killing Damon. She was trying to act like it hadn't happened.

"That's still not what the press are saying. I swear to God, every time you both even walk out here at around the same time it splashed on the news front page that the two of you are together! No matter what stings I pull they always find a way." Caroline huffed.

After her and Elena's little chat in the café she had done everything in her power to make sure that no more speculation of Elena and Damon's relationship was released. Needless to say, things still got out.

The only thing Caroline was still thankful for was that no one knew about their past yet. She didn't think that Elena could deal with that.

"Its fine, Caroline. We all knew that the rumours would be, we just didn't expect to see them on the front of every magazine and paper in the country." Damon chuckled, more than amused that everyone seemed convinced that they were dating.

A part of him wished they were.

"Back to planning," Elena interjected quickly.

"Come on Care, I want to give the band the checklist now." She added, dragging the blonde out by her arm.

The quicker Elena could get away from there the better, since the kiss in the studio she had been taking every possible chance to avoid him. And today was her last day of freedom before they went on this tour and basically spent every waking moment with each other.

**. . . **

"I'm willing to bet you didn't expect that." Alaric commented as he watched Damon intently.

"Expect what?"

"That Elena would be so involved, that she actually cared about her music. I know you thought that everyone did everything for her and she just turned up to sing and look pretty."

Alaric knew how Damon thought, knew how he viewed Elena. But there was something in the way Damon looked at her now that was different from a few weeks ago; something that worried Alaric a lot.

"I used to. Once we started writing again I knew she still cared about the music. You're right though, I didn't expect her to be this involved."

Damon sighed, he couldn't keep going like this. Pretending like he didn't care about her.

"What are you doing with her, Damon?"

"What are you talkin' about old man?" Damon tried to laugh it off.

Alaric couldn't know about that kiss, could he?

"I see the way you look at her, the way you talk about her even. You still love her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

A statement that Damon really couldn't bear to hear.

"I'm not in love with her, Ric. I don't think she's as much of a bitch as she was, but I'm definitely not in love with her."

"You know you never could lie to me, Damon."

"I'm not in love with her Ric. I barely like her." Damon lied through his teeth.

"There's a very fine line between love and hate Damon. I'm just looking out for her, and for you, I don't want to see either of you hurt. Just, don't push her. I know that you think that's the only way you can get her to react to thing, and most of the time it's true, but not with this okay? She'll lash out and then you'll both end up hurt again. Give it time, she'll release soon enough that she never stopped loving you either."

Damon buried his head in his hands, he couldn't take in what Ric had just told him. He wasn't in love with Elena. The only thing that he really had left was the voice in his head that convinced him that he wasn't in love with her anymore; that he might still care but that didn't mean love.

"I can't lose her again." Damon groaned as he thought about the train wreak that was him and Elena.

"You think I don't know that? I saw it the first time around, I sure as Hell don't want to see it again. But she's always been better at you in covering up her emotions, you just have to play along with her until she's ready to admit them."

"That's the problem, I'm sick of playing in her games. It's time I took a little of the control."

Damon decided there that that's what he would do. He would show her that he wasn't something that she could use and throw away like her other toys when she got bored. She had let him kiss her and then completely ignored him and he wasn't having it.

Elena was going to admit that she wanted him tonight whether she liked it or not.

**. . . **

"We should go out tonight. Celebrate." Caroline mused as her and Elena sat, waiting for Damon and Alaric to finish talking to the set people.

"Celebrate? You do that _after _the tour, Care." Elena laughed as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I think we deserve a drink, don't you think? We could make a big deal of it, 'Lena. Me, you, Alaric, maybe Stefan and that girl you said to get passes for? If she's with Stefan she's bound to be lovely. What do you think?"

Caroline's optimism and happiness was infectious, Elena couldn't help but get excited about the idea of the mini-party Caroline was planning in her head.

"Fine," Elena answered with mock exhaustion.

"Nothing big though, we'll just go out for a few drinks. Save the big party for our last night."

Caroline winked, knowing the party girl in Elena never could resist what she was offering. And besides, once she heard that Elena and Stefan had seen each other for the first time in years and he had an almost girlfriend made Caroline extremely nosy.

She had always been fond of the younger Salvatore. They seemed to run in the same social circles. And he had always been so different from his older, more reckless, brother. But the poor boy and always been so buttoned up, and painfully shy, so when Elena had told her that he had been on the Bluebird stage singing with another girl Caroline knew that she had to special.

"Alaric! We're having a party!" Caroline squealed excitedly as the older man smiled affectionately at her.

"We're not having a party. It's just a few drinks Ric, don't get your hopes up." Elena cut in, but Alaric saw how happy the brunette seemed to be at the thought of them all going out.

"And who all do you plan on coming?" Ric asked warily, afraid of the list of people Caroline would be capable of running off.

"Just you, me, Elena, Damon, Stefan and his new- eh- _friend_." Caroline said, refraining from saying girlfriend.

"Stefan? As in my brother?" Damon asked, annoyed that neither girl had acknowledged his presence.

"What other Stefan?" Elena rolled her eyes as Damon glared at her.

"Why would he and Rebekah be coming?"

"Because Stefan used to be one of my closest friends, and I want to get to know Rebekah better. Make sure that she hasn't got that famous Mikealson personality." Elena quipped.

"You don't have to go into your protective mode. That's my job. And Stefan will be fine with Rebekah, he can handle himself."

Why was she so insistent on his brother coming? Not that he didn't want him there, but making Elena admit her feelings was going to be harder with her attention focused on Stefan and the Mikealson girl.

"Well I'm going to make sure anyway." Elena smirked before turning her attention back to Alaric.

"So are you in?" She smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"'Course I am."

"I'll call Stefan and let him know that he and Rebekah have been summoned." Damon said dryly as she glared at him.

He was such a dick.

"Great. Tell them to meet us Bar 21 at nine. I'll see you all later!" Caroline said brightly before skipping off to her car.

Elena smiled to herself as she walked to her own car, she was going to have fun tonight. For a while she would forget about that stupid kiss and how Damon was so mad at her. Tomorrow all her hard work would start and she needed a drink just thinking about it.

She needed a little stress relief.

**. . . **

Elena growled and threw half of her wardrobe on her bed. She couldn't find anything to wear. Everything she seemed to look at either seemed far too simple or much too dressy, and she mentally slapped herself for thinking about what Damon would like her in.

She didn't care. Honestly. She didn't need Damon and his stupid smirk and his addicting kisses. At least she hoped she didn't.

Elena returned to poking through her closet and found a black cocktail dress hidden at the back and smirked as she felt the lace and silk. It was perfect. She pulled off her clothes and changed her underwear, she couldn't exactly not wear a strapless bra with a strapless dress could she? She slipped on her black stilettos and put a coat of red lipstick on her lips.

She looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror and wondered what tonight would be like. She accepted Rebekah the last time they had met, but tonight she was going to make sure that no hurt was going to come to Stefan. He was as much family to her as Alaric was.

And then there was Damon. Damon, Damon, Damon. Sweet, not so innocent Damon.

Elena knew that she couldn't trust him, not after he had been willing to sleep with Katherine the minute things got even slightly rough. She couldn't trust herself around him either. She didn't know what she was doing going to this little party. She knew that he was going to push her.

But this time, she was going to be stronger, and not give into him like she always did. She was a big girl now and she could take care of herself. This time around, she wouldn't just give in as soon as he kissed her.

No, Elena wasn't the same girl. But he wasn't the same guy. In a way, she liked how he had changed, he wasn't afraid to fight with her anymore. He was stronger, hotter, but still the same Damon she had fallen in love with.

**. . . **

"Elena!" Caroline shouted from their table and Elena smirked as she walked over.

Every person in the bar was staring at her and her group in awe. Just the way she like it.

"Hi Care." Elena rolled her eyes and reached over to give the girl a hug.

"I'm glad you came honey." Ric said, from his place beside Damon.

"I was hardly goin' to bail out of it." She giggled.

She turned her gaze to the young couple beside her.

"It's nice to see you two again." She winked at Stefan who rolled his eyes at her.

"You too 'Lena."

Elena looked at Rebekah beside him and saw how wide her clear blue eyes were, clearly in shock that she was standing in front of her.

"Hi M-miss Gilbert." Rebekah stuttered out and Elena shook her head as she sat down beside her.

"What did I say about that? You can call me Elena you know." Elena replied softly.

She didn't want to be mean to her, the blonde looked as innocent and sweet as the boy beside her. It was only the fact that she happened to share blood with Elijah Mikealson that she was worried, the man had ripped everything apart. Maybe without knowing it, but still.

He still tried to poach her from her record label. She would get a phone call from his assistant every year asking her to consider a deal, and when she said that there wouldn't be a chance in hell the girl would ask her to reconsider on Elijah's behalf.

He knew that Alaric was family to her and he didn't care. He just wanted her because she was the best at what she did- with the exception of Damon- not because he cared about the music or the real her. Like Ric did.

"Okay." Rebekah breathed out, and grabbed Stefan's hand under the table, squeezing it tight.

Elena couldn't help but smile at that, it might not be clear to them, but it was very obvious that Stefan and Rebekah were in love with each other. The way she immediately grabbed his hand for reassurance and how he gladly took his chance to comfort her.

It reminded her of how her Damon used to be. She just hoped their relationship wouldn't turn out as twisted as Damon and hers had, after all, they had been that innocent at one time too.

"You never really told us what this was all about." Stefan raised his eyebrows at his brother who chuckled at him.

"I know you weren't the brightest crayon in the box, but do you seriously not know what starts tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's when Damon and Elena's tour starts Stef. I though I told you that a few days ago." Rebekah chastised him softly, never taking her eyes off of him.

"But I thought that you had the party after the tour? Not before it."

"That's how it works. Usually. But Caroline wanted to celebrate the fact that Damon and I haven't tore each other's heads off yet. I think that's quite an accomplishment." Elena answered smugly as Caroline scoffed at her.

"Please, the only thing that's an accomplishment is the fact that you and Damon haven't tore each other's _clothes _off yet. Not your heads."

Elena narrowed her eyes at that. She didn't need that particular topic brought up right now.

"How do you know we haven't?" Damon did his eyebrow thing to Caroline, before switching back to stare at Elena again.

Like he had been doing the moment she walked in.

"Because if you had then I'm pretty sure Elena would have come to me about having chlamydia. God knows what you're carrying, especially after you're Katherine period." Caroline snarked as he rolled his eyes at her.

"That's what a condom is for, my dear Miss Forbes."

"And what in Hell's name would I be doin' sleepin' with you?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest, and Damon found it harder not to openly stare at a certain part of her body.

"You did it once sweetheart, you could easily do it again."

They all heard a little surprised gasp from Rebekah and they guessed that Stefan hadn't told her about Elena and Damon's past.

"You didn't know?" Elena asked her gently as the blonde bit her lip.

"Know what exactly?"

"That Damon and I used to date? I mean, no one apart from this group does; it was before our music started getting' played on radios. I thought Stefan might have told you."

"It wasn't my place to say Elena. You know that I wouldn't do that." Stefan interjected quickly.

Good Stefan. Far better than Damon. And yet, she always had been drawn to the bad brother.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's the best kept secret in the music industry." Caroline said to the group.

"It's just you and your amazing PR skills, Care." Elena winked and relaxed back in her seat.

"So you and Damon? I can imagine that." Rebekah giggled at Elena's expression.

"Imagine us together? Damon do you hear that? Someone actually think we might have worked." She teased the blue eyed man as he placed his elbows on the table, leaning towards her.

"Well that's a shock. I mean, not even you thinks that we worked."

"Having fun playing the victim?" Her lip curled upwards as he smirked at her.

"It's refreshing. Usually you always have that role snapped right up."

Damon and Elena continued to glare at each other from across the table as Alaric and Stefan chuckled. They should have known that things were going to get intense between them.

"Don't worry, Rebekah, they do this all the time. It's really best just to ignore them." Caroline giggled at the young girls shock.

"They must be damn well good actors. They look so close to each other when their on TV."

"They can be friends when they choose to be," Caroline explained to Rebekah,

"All the fighting and the glaring right now? It's sexual tension." The two blondes laughed at how Damon and Elena didn't even break eye contact with that comment.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, bitch." Elena hissed under her breath as the two other girls just laughed harder.

"You know ladies, you shouldn't be laughing about it. You hit the nail on the head, Caroline; it is sexual tension. 'Lay just doesn't want to admit it." Damon said, but not looking away from Elena.

"God you're an ass." Elena kicked him under the table and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You love my ass. And don't kick me when you're wearing heels. It hurts."

"That was the intent. You're so full of yourself it makes me happy to bring you down a peg or two." Elena smirked at him.

"Really? You're so far up your own ass that you can't even see how much of a bitch you turned out."

Damon was mad now, he know he shouldn't do this in front of the people they cared about but he couldn't help it. She drove him insane. Especially when she looked like that.

It should have been illegal for Elena to look like that, in her slinky black dress that made her legs look a mile long. She was so God damn beautiful and there was nothing he could do about it, so he took it out on her. Caroline was right after all, it all boiled down to sexual tension.

"You weren't sayin' that a few days ago." She said, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"I guess I changed my mind." Damon replied lowly.

"Don't lie to me, Damon."

If there was one thing Elena hated about Damon it was when he lied to her. And she could tell right now that he was. He wanted her; that much was clear even to her, but her body had got her attention before.

She knew that Damon would always think she was beautiful, no matter how evil she was to him. Like she would always be able to appreciate how handsome he was.

"Come on. We're getting the next round." Damon grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her towards the bar, away from their little group.

**. . . **

"Are they always like that now?" Stefan asked Alaric and Caroline, placing his arm around Rebekah's shoulders.

"Nearly always. Their only different when their writing, it's like they forget about everything and just pour themselves into the music. That and when they think no one else is looking and they just stare at each other." Caroline said softly, trying hard to keep her gaze away from her best friend at the bar.

"She's changed." Stefan sighed.

"She had to Stefan. You're brother broke her heart." Caroline narrowed her eyes as Alaric gave her a pointed look.

"They're both to blame. Damon screwed everything up, and Elena seems intent on screwing it up now." Alaric said wisely as Rebekah leaned into Stefan.

"They would be adorable together." Rebekah sighed dreamily.

"They were." Stefan said softly.

"They still could be, if they both stopped fighting what is clearly in front of them." Caroline huffed as Alaric chuckled.

"Elena and Damon are both far too stubborn for their own good. They push each other's buttons and it's only a short amount of time before they give into it. Besides, why do you think I was so adamant on them going on this tour? It's about time I saw Elena and Damon happy. I have Jenna and I just want the other two main people in my life to have each other." Alaric said strongly.

Alaric loved Jenna more than anything, that's why they were getting married, but it was all thanks to Elena. And all Alaric wanted was for his almost-niece to be happy, and he believed that Damon was the only one capable of that.

"I just hope that they know what they're doing. I don't want to see her as broken as she was when she first came to us." Caroline whimpered into Alaric's shoulder as he rubbed her arm.

Caroline was, as far as he was concerned, another adopted niece.

"They got hurt that bad?" Stefan asked, tightening his grip on Rebekah.

"You have no idea." Caroline told him and saw the pain clearly in his green eyes.

Stefan had always seen Elena as the sister he had never had, and it hurt him that his brother had hurt her.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rebekah asked softly, staring at the couple who were bickering at the bar.

"We'll never know." Caroline sighed.

And she was probably right, what went on between Damon and Elena, no one ever knew.

**. . . **

"I don't get what you're problem is." Elena growled at him as he still refused to let go of her arm.

"My problem is that you are acting like that kiss never happened. It's like you've forgot." He hissed under his breath, so no one else would hear.

"You think I can forget about that? I have tried so hard to, and I can't." She stopped trying to pull away from his then, tired of fighting him already.

"You know, how badly I want you," He placed his hands on her waist and tugged at it she her chest was placed against his.

"And you know, that I can't give you what you want." She said breathlessly back.

"Come home with me, Elena." He begged in her ear, gently trailing his fingers over her hips.

"Damon don't ask me that."

"It's not that way Elena. I want you to hear something, a song that I wrote."

"Can't it wait to tomorrow?" She couldn't even look in his eyes,

Elena knows if she does she'll melt and she can't afford that right now.

"You know that once this tour starts that's all we're goin' to be able to concentrate on. Please 'Lay, I really need you to hear it."

He needed her to hear it, he had finished it last night and he had put every inch of him into it. He wanted her to look him in the eyes after he sang that song to her and dare to tell him that she still didn't want him. He knew she couldn't.

"Okay," She said shakily and picked up some of the glasses from the table, signalling for Damon to take the rest.

"And about Rebekah? You don't need to interrogate her. Caroline told me about your little plan and I've had that talk already."

"You have?" Elena answered warily,

Damon was protective of his little brother for all the fighting they did. He would have tended to be a little colder towards the people he didn't trust, and if Elena wasn't sure how could Damon be?

"Yup," He popped the 'p'.

"She told me all about how her family had disowned her when she said she didn't want to be a part of the family business. She lost everything and she said the only person she trusted growing up was one of her brothers. Klaus, I think his name is. He's an artist. But he's far too afraid of his family disowning him too, to tell them about what he wants to do. She's different Elena, just another little girl trying to make it in this industry."

Elena bit her lip hard, she should have known Rebekah would have been different. Stefan would never have fallen for her if she had have been a complete and utter bitch.

"What about her and Stefan?"

"She says they're not dating, I wouldn't believe it though. They're just like we were three years ago." Damon sighed as they began walking again back to their table.

"I just hope that nothing happens to them that will make them turn out like us." Elena said softly, her heart breaking at the thought of it.

"I don't think we turned out that bad, in the end."

Elena didn't reply, she kept her eyes on the group of people not far in front of her and thought only about them. Not that she was about to home with Damon Salvatore.

"Took you that long to get a drink?" Caroline winked and Elena ignored her, searching for something in her clutch.

"Here," She said to Rebekah, holding out her hand.

"These are for you and Stefan tomorrow night. Backstage passes."

Rebekah took them with shaky hands and looked at them like Elena had handed her gold dust. To be far, that's what the tickets itself were like.

"I can't wait."

Elena giggled and gave the girl a quick hug.

"I meant what I said before, Rebekah. You're part of the family now, there's no going back." She teased.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good. I'll let you have some quality time with Caroline and Ric. Damon and I are going home now, big tour tomorrow and all." She tried to laugh it off, but Elena saw the look Caroline gave her.

"Both going home huh?" Caroline asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm tired Care."

"Sure you are."

Caroline didn't believe that Elena was going back to her own house. Not for a second.

"Bye." She said sweetly and pressed a kiss to Alaric's cheek and then one to Stefan's.

"Bye Elena, thanks for the tickets and passes." Stefan answered kindly.

"They were nothin'." Elena drawled out and stood back, letting Damon say his goodbyes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow little brother."

"I guess you will."

Damon smirked slightly before turning to Alaric.

"Bye Ric."

"Bye buddy."

Damon walked to Elena and placed his hand on the small of her back, ready to guide her out of the bar.

"Bye Barbie's!" He called out behind him and Damon could practically hear the two girl's eyes rolling.

"You don't have to be so mean to them all the time."

"I have a reputation to uphold darling, besides Forbes practically asks for it," He chuckled as he led her to her car.

"Just follow me." He said softly before hopping into his own car.

Elena got into her own car and ran her hands through her hair. She had no idea what she was doing, going back with him. She just couldn't find it in her to say no to him after that kiss.

She just prayed to God that it wouldn't happen again. She knew that there was no distractions this time around, and that's what scared her the most.

**. . . **

Elena stepped out of her car and walked over to Damon who was leaning on his Camaro. She couldn't deny how hot he looked right now.

"It's beautiful here."

She meant what she said, it was exactly how she pictured him living. It was one of those houses that looked like it had been built in the 19th Century, knowing Damon it probably had been.

"I suppose so. Come on in." Damon took her hand before she could protest and half dragged her into the house.

"Damon, I'm not sure I should be here."

She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes, afraid of how he'd take it. He never had been good with rejection.

"You're here now. Don't leave." He begged and led her to the couch.

"I wish I could." She whispered and noticed how his eyes hardened.

"I don't want you're pity Elena. If that's why you're here than I'd rather you left." He spat and moved away from her.

Couldn't he see? Elena thought, that she was afraid of what would happen after he sang to her. He had to know that if he kissed her again she wouldn't stop him.

"I don't pity you Damon. I wish that I didn't want to be here. But I do. So sing the damn song already."

Damon couldn't help the small smile that had worked its way onto his face. The fact that she wanted to be here was enough to make him happy. He picked up his guitar and sat right beside her, placing his finger underneath her chin.

"I don't want you to look away, is that clear?" He asked as his eyes locked with hers.

"Crystal."

**Let there to be lonely I'm ready to grieve**

**Love I've been holding on to**

**I've tried so hard to keep saying you're mine**

**Now it's time, now it's time**

**Let there be hurting I'm craving the tears**

**That are appeared in my eyes for so long**

**I want to feel every drop of the pain**

**As I cry, as I cry**

**I'm gonna suffer the aching I've earned**

**Mark this one down as a lesson I´ve learned**

**´Cause the only way out of here**

**It's the only way out of here**

**Let there be daggers that tear through my skin**

**Down to my heart will go holding**

**Make me a new one and I'll love again**

**Until then, until then**

**Let there be lonely**

**It's the only way out of here**

**Oh the only way out of here**

**Let there to be lonely I'm ready to grieve**

**Love I've been holding on to**

**I've tried so hard to keep saying you're mine**

**Now it's time, now it's time**

Elena closed her eyes for two seconds, letting the song replay in her mind. She opened them again to find his bright blue ones boring into hers. She couldn't take it anymore.

She took the guitar and placed it on the table in front of them, before swinging her legs over his so she was straddling him.

"What are you doin' 'Lay?" He asked breathlessly and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

And then she crashed her lips to his.

It took Damon a moment to realise what was happening, but when he felt her soft lips against his and her hands threading in his hair it didn't take him long to act on it. Hi placed his hands on her waist and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I can't keep fighting this Damon." She whispered he flipped them over, pinning her beneath him.

"I don't want you to," He replied as she wrapped her legs around him.

"You keep this up and I won't be able to stop." He moaned as she tugged lightly on his bottom lip.

"I don't want you to." She mocked and he picked her up, never once taking his lips away from hers.

He walked up the stairs carefully, nipping on her throat as she placed her arms around his neck. Damon threw her down on the bed and slid in between her legs.

"Damon." Elena whimpered as he threw her dress on the floor as she kicked off her heels.

"I've wanted to do this since we sang Undermine in the back of your truck." He growled in her ear as she ripped off his shirt.

It wasn't long before the two of them were in their underwear. Something they had both wanted for longer than they would like to admit.

"We shouldn't be doin' this. If anyone finds out we're screwed." Elena panted as Damon circled his tongue around her belly button.

"The press are already saying those things. We might as well get the reward from it,"

**. . . **

Elena laid with her head on Damon's chest as he combed his fingers through her hair, both feeling more at peace than they had in three years.

"Where do we go from here?" Damon asked gently,

"I can't seem to stop myself from wanting you Damon. I never will be able to. But I can't trust you again, not after what happened between us. I can't feel what I used to, I shut those kind of emotions off a long time ago."

The small smile that was on Damon's face fell.

"So we're keeping this no strings attached."

Elena knew that was the only way she could keep doing this, she couldn't get into a real relationship with him. Her heart would just end up in tatters again, it was something she wasn't willing to risk. But she wanted him, more than ever. She couldn't just let him go.

"You know that's it's the only way it can work."

"I know that."

"Damon if you don't want this, you just have to say." Elena said quietly as he held her a little closer.

"You know how badly I want you. I'm not letting you walk out this door again." Damon groaned as she leaned up on her elbows so she could look at him properly.

She was so beautiful now, with her sex hair and bright eyes, her skin practically glowing. How could he not keep doing this? He needed her more than she needed him.

"Then we can't let feelings get involved. We can't ruin this tour for Alaric. For all of us."

In Elena's mind everything made perfect sense, but in Damon's all he wanted to do was scream at her to admit that all of this was a cover up for what she felt for him. But he couldn't, because he couldn't let her leave him again.

Damon watched her yawn and nestle her head into the crook of his neck.

"Get some rest, 'Lay. You're tired and we've got an early start." He soothed in her ear and ran his fingers down her spine.

"It's your fault that I'm tired."

"Please, you were the one who initiated the third round." He teased and rested his chin against her head, burying his nose in her hair.

"You didn't have to go along with it." She argued.

"It's impossible to deny you anything."

And wasn't that the truest thing he had ever said.

"Good night Damon." She whispered and snuggled closer to him.

"Good night Elena."

He held her as close to him as he could, because he knew that in the morning she would be gone. And the worst part? He had to act like he was okay with it.

**A/N: Hi y'all! You are seriously the most amazing reviewers ever! A special thanks to Delena4eva, who reviewed all the chapters and gave lovely comments. But seriously, I think that's the most amount of reviews I've ever had for a chapter and you are all to thank for that. **

**How did you all like this one? I know some of you will be sad or angry that Delena sex happened like this, but it's a step up for them. Kind of. But I think progression wise, that they need this. Don't worry my dears I have everything all worked out. How did you all like it anyway? Next chapter the tour starts! WHOO! **

**The song used was Let There Be Lonely performed by Jonathon Jackson as Avery Barkley on the TV show Nashville. It really is beautiful and I would recommend you go listen to it now! **

**Thank you all again and remember, more Delena goodness comes when reviews are given ;). READ AND REVIEW! All my love until next time xxx. **


	12. I'm A Girl

Chapter 11.

**I´m a pain, it's a shame**

**Ain´t a thing you can do.**

'**Cause I'm a beauty, attidudey, and you can't say nothin' to me.**

Elena woke up to feel two strong arms against her waist, she turned around and saw Damon sleeping peacefully; a tiny smile on his face. She loved seeing him like this, he looked so happy, like he used to before the world had hardened him.

She sighed and pulled his arms from around her, gently placing them back on the bed. She didn't want to wake him and go through the goodbye, it would hurt a lot more for both of them. She slipped her underwear back on and searched for her dress.

"Your dress is hanging over the chair, if that's what you're looking for." He growled.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him as she grabbed her dress and zipped it up, why was he so mad at her?

"What's wrong?"

Damon rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, couldn't she understand that she was killing him? She had honestly just tried to sneak out of his room after what they had done without so much as a goodbye. Or a thank you.

"You."

"Don't be mean, Damon." Elena pouted and made her way back to his bed.

He was awake now, there was no point in sneaking off.

"I'll stop bein' mean when you stop bein' a bitch."

That hurt more than she would care to admit. She crawled onto the bed and kneeled beside him.

"You know, I can see right through you. You can't act like you hate me. Especially after last night." She winked and tilted his head towards her.

"I'm not acting." Damon protested as her lips pressed against his neck,

"Still think that?"

"Not acting," He breathed out as she trailed kisses to his ear.

"And now?"

"Still the same."

Elena kissed his lips and moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she pulled away and rested her head against his.

"Have I changed your mind?"

"You always do." He pressed another quick kiss to her lips before she could walk away again.

Elena reached for her heels and slipped them on, lifting off from his bed and walked to his bedroom door.

"I'll see you later. We have a tour to do." She winked and left, her heels clacking as she went.

Damon growled as he heard his front door close and the sound of her car driving away. What was he doing with her? Friends with benefits had never been her style, and now she was doing it with him of all people?

He didn't know if he could do this. He still cared about her, and he had no idea how to act in this sort of situation. With Katherine it had been different, he couldn't have gave a flying fuck about her, so just sex had been perfect. But with Elena? How could she care so little about him that she wanted to keep it purely physical.

But he couldn't stop it and he knew it. How could anybody turn Elena Gilbert away when she was offering what she was? She was heartbreakingly beautiful, and beneath her now cold exterior he knew who she really was.

How sweet and gentle and compassionate she was. She was strong and fearless and everything that he needed but couldn't have. Because after what he had done he didn't deserve her. And right now the way she was acting, she didn't deserve him.

**. . . **

Elena sighed as she stood on the empty stage, taking a long look around here.

"It's big isn't it?" Caroline's chirpy voice called out to the girl who seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"It's nothin' I haven't done before."

And it wasn't, Elena had done arena tours like this before.

"It's different this time Elena. You're doing the music you want to do now."

Caroline stepped beside Elena, knowing that this was a sort of ritual for her. Elena would come to the stage when no one else was there so she could just take in where she was. Caroline knew that it gave Elena a sense of power, that people were filling places like this to watch her do the thing she loved the most.

"Not all the time. I still have to sing my so called 'teeny-bob trash'." She spat out.

Most of the press had never taken kindly to her music, and she couldn't blame them. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing. But now, with Damon by her side, and these duets she might actually get to make the music that she wanted.

She was America's Country Bad Girl, and she didn't used to have a problem with that image. She was a household name and she had anything that she ever wanted. But when Damon had crashed back into her life she had wanted to change, to bring back all the parts of her that she had buried when he left.

"What have I told you about listening to bad press? Look honey, you're getting there, just take it slowly. Introduce it bit by bit. You know how fickle the music industry can be, start with these songs with Damon and eventually we'll get you to where you want to be." Caroline rubbed the brunette's arm before walking away, giving her some alone time.

Elena sat down at the end of the stage, letting her legs dangling over the edge. She could do this, she knew she could; just because some parts of the music she was singing were different didn't mean that she was. She was still the girl that didn't care what people thought of her, not even Damon.

Thinking about Damon still stung slightly, how he had treated her this morning. She knew she probably deserved it, but after all it took two to tango.

She couldn't think about Damon now, she was starting the show, on their opening night. She could do this. She was going to give the best damn show Nashville and Damon Salvatore had ever seen.

**. . . **

Damon buttoned up his shirt in his dressing room and fixed his hair, he had been in here for an hour now and he had only began getting ready ten minutes ago. Alaric had explained to him that Elena had been here an hour before him and will still getting ready when he had finished.

"Damon?" Alaric popped his head through the door.

"What's wrong Ric?"

"Come on. We're having a last minute briefing in Elena's dressing room." Ric chuckled at the expression on Damon's face as he walked out the door, knowing Damon wouldn't be far behind him.

"Why do we always have to go to her?" Damon grumbled as they made their way across the long corridors.

"Because she's still get ready.

"Of course she is." Damon rolled his eyes as Alaric wrapped his knuckles against her door.

"Come in!" She called sweetly from the other side.

Damon walked in to see a hair and makeup stylist both working on Elena, but as soon as she say the two men she shooed them away.

"Thank you girls." She said as the two girls walked out the door, closing it behind them.

Damon took a long look at her, still wrapped in her thin dressing gown, the thick curls that had been styled into shape and the dark smoky eyes. It was taking everything in him not to order her into his car and drive them both back to his house where he could pick up where they left this morning.

"Still not dressed? How long have you been in here again?" Damon snarked at her as she crossed her legs.

"Drop it Damon. I have to look good, after all, I am the one opening the concert." She smirked evilly at him as he turned to Alaric to calm her down.

"I just wanted the two of you in here to tell you that I want you to go out there and do what you always do. Forget about the crowd, okay? You two are the only one's up there you got that?" Alaric said calmingly as Caroline brought over Elena's dress.

"Go change." The blonde demanded as Elena hopped off her chair.

Damon saw her close the bathroom door and relaxed his clenched fists, breathing properly for the first time since he entered the room.

"You look nervous." Caroline commented dryly to Damon.

"Believe me, I'm not. I've been doin' this even longer than Elena has."

If he was being honest with himself though, Damon was nervous. He had never performed with her in front of such a massive crowd, usually it was just the two of them. But now he was pretty sure more than half of Nashville was out there, and it wasn't just him and Elena in her pick-up truck anymore.

They were professionals though, they could handle it. They wouldn't have made it this far if they hadn't been able to already.

"Just don't forget what I said," Alaric warned and signalled to Caroline to leave the room.

"Come one Caroline, give them a little space."

Caroline begrudgingly left with Alaric, but shot Damon one last glare before shutting the door. The girl probably never would like him. Damon looked around the room, saw the amount of flowers in the room; all her different admirers. He couldn't help but grimace at that, Elena didn't belong to any of those men.

She doesn't belong to you either, dumbass, his mind reminded him. He thought about last night and he knew how wrong it was, how after all their history all they were having was casual sex. His head told him that it would never work and to stop it now, but at the moment his heart was currently overpowering it. He couldn't stay away from her, as much as he sometimes wanted to.

Elena emerged out of her bathroom in a tight red dress, hugging her figure in all the right places. He remembered about the white shirt he was wearing and thought about the name of the tour. _Red Lips and White Lies. _It had been Caroline's idea, a little stroke of genius on her part. It fitted them perfectly, he thought, Elena with her face she hid behind and the lies Damon told to protect them both. The lies he was still willing to tell.

Like how he felt nothing for her. He wondered how long he would be able to keep that one up now that she was sharing his bed.

"How do I look?" Elena asked gently as she did a slow turn.

"Beautiful. As always." He whispered as her lips twisted into some sort of a smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

She was lying. He looked like a Greek God. Elena walked back to her seat in front of her vanity and picked up the lipstick that was sitting on the table, Damon watched as she rolled it across her lips. Normally he had an aversion to her wearing make-up, she was so naturally beautiful that she didn't need it, but those blood red lips of hers turned him on to no end.

"You feelin' okay?" Damon said gently, coming to stand behind her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She denied, looking at him through the mirror.

His hands rested on the edge of her seat, so close to her shoulders, and she was more than aware of it.

"Because we both know that tonight is goin' to be a lot different for you."

"I'll be fine. We did this at the Bluebird, I'll be fine."

Damon rolled his eyes at that. Always so stubborn. He knew inside she was freaking out.

"You can talk to me about this Elena." He said softly.

He moved his hands from the chair to move her curls from her neck, placing them over one shoulder. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss on her neck.

"Good luck." He whispered in her ear before walking out the door.

Elena sat there, breathing heavily in her chair. It had only been a small kiss, not even anywhere near her lips, but he still affected her the same way. That was the thing that she was scared of most tonight; that she would look into those clear blue eyes of his and get lost. Remember all the things they used to be and not the things he had done.

She would remember last night and how amazing it had been.

She couldn't afford having those feelings, she could have as much sex with him as much as she wanted but she couldn't feel emotion when they did.

It would ruin them both.

"Elena? It's time." Caroline held the door wide open.

"I'm ready."

Elena sashayed past Caroline and took a few deep breaths as she climbed the metal stairs onto the stage, locking eyes with Damon who was on the other side of the stage; leaning comfortably against the other set of stairs.

Damon may have been about the music but at she was going to give everyone a show. The screams began when she grabbed the microphone from the stage, she closed her eyes for a second at that, there was nothing she loved more than hearing them scream her name.

"Hi y'all! It's so good to see this place so full! How about we get this thing started?" She giggled as they screamed louder.

Damon watched her from the side lines, watched her charm the whole crowd as she practically skipped across the stage. She had everyone in the palm of her hand and she hadn't even started sing yet.

Damon couldn't help but groan as he heard the band start up. Here it comes. She did the kind of country that if she hadn't been the one singing it would have made his ears bleed.

**I can rock a Target tank top**

**Gucci sunglasses**

**Cheap flip flops**

**And still look like a million bucks to you**

**You know it´s true**

**Throw my hair up and be ready to go**

**Spend all night trying on clothes**

**I can make us late**

**And blame it all on you**

**I'm the Queen of my own plannin'**

**And you wouldn´t understand it**

**I´m a girl, oh yeah**

**I can get a free drink from flipping my hair**

**Stay home**

**With a bottle of wine**

**And you**

**I´m a girl, I got skills**

**I can dance all night in five inch heels**

**Can make you feel like the luckiest boy in the world**

**Cause I´m a girl**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Cause I´m a girl**

**I can turn the tears on**

**At a drop of a hat**

**When I get pulled over for going too fast**

**Drive away with a warnin'**

**And his phone number too**

**I´m an expert in chocolate and Chinese food**

**And at that time of the month, I feel sorry for you**

**I´m a pain, it's a shame**

**Ain´t a thing you can do.**

'**Cause I'm a beauty, attidudey, and you can't say nothin' to me.**

'**Cause I´m a girl, oh yeah**

**I can get a free drink from flipping my hair**

**Stay home**

**With a bottle of wine**

**And you**

**I´m a girl, I got skills**

**I can dance all night in five inch heels**

**Can make you feel like the luckiest boy in the world**

**Cause I´m a girl**

**Yeah, yeah**

**I'm shoe-sale shoppin', chick flick watchin', Jesus' lovin', Oprah huggin',**

**Strong and independent, don't forget intelligent,**

**And I like my men real tall**

**Well, I kinda like 'em all…**

'**Cause I´m a girl, oh yeah**

**I can get a free drink from flipping my hair**

**Stay home**

**With a bottle of wine**

**And you**

**I´m a girl, I got skills**

**I can dance all night in five inch heels**

**Can make you feel like the luckiest boy in the world**

**Cause I´m a girl**

**Yeah, yeah**

**I´m a girl, yeah, yeah.**

**. . . **

"That was," Elena trailed off as Damon helped her down the steps.

"Amazing," He finished, never taking his eyes off her.

They had just finished their set together and Damon had never felt anything like it, doing their songs in front of thousands of people and just looking at her. It had been perfect, and it had been a while since he had been on stage and forgot about everything else but the music.

"_You _were amazing." He added quietly.

"And you don't give yourself enough credit. I couldn't have done it without you." She said sweetly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Elena!" A loud scream pierced through the air as both of them whipped around.

"Momma?" Elena whispered before running to meet her mother half way.

If there was one thing that Elena Gilbert loved more than anything it was her family.

"Baby girl I just watched you and you have no idea how proud you made me." Miranda chocked out while squeezing her only daughter to her.

"You say that every time," Elena giggled and pulled back slightly.

"Daddy," She breathed out and threw her arms around her father.

Elena had, and would always be, a daddy's girl.

"Hi princess. It's been far too long since you came and visited us."

"I've been busy, Daddy."

Elena hadn't seen her parents in six months.

"That's no excuse." Her dad said sternly but the expression on his face was far from angry.

It wasn't like Elena had cut all ties, they talked on the phone at least once a week, but it wasn't the same as being there with them. And she missed her parents, she really did, but sometimes it was just too hard to be near them while Jeremy was in rehab.

"Damon, my boy." Miranda gushed and pulled Damon in for a hug while Grayson stood with his arm around his little girl.

"It's great to see you again Miranda." Damon chuckled and hugged the older woman tightly.

Miranda had adopted him as one of her own when he had been with Elena, it seems that just because they had broken up Miranda hadn't kicked him out.

"You were brilliant, Damon. You always did bring out the best in Elena." She winked and walked back to where Elena and Grayson were standing.

"Mr Gilbert," Damon coughed.

He knew that though Miranda had opened him back into their life with open arms, Grayson Gilbert would be different. Elena's father had always been extremely protective of her, and it taken him a while to come around to Damon.

That trust had taken long to build and he knew he had shattered it when he had left Elena. Damon didn't know if Grayson could ever accept him again.

"Mr Salvatore." Grayson said coldly and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Are you goin' to stay for a while?" Elena asked brightly, trying to distract everyone from the thick tension between Damon and her father.

"We just came for the show, honey. We never have missed one of your opening nights. But your father and I are going home now, we'll let the kids have their fun." Miranda winked again and pressed a kiss on her daughter's cheek before taking Damon's hand in her own.

"Don't be a stranger now." She warned.

"I promise I won't." Damon brought her hand up to his lips.

"Always the charmer."

"I'll see you soon 'Lena." Grayson whispered in Elena's ear and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Bye Daddy."

Elena sighed as she watched her parents leave, helped out by Alaric.

"They haven't changed a bit." Damon said to her as they walked to where Caroline was standing.

"No, they haven't." She smiled to herself.

"That was amazing, 'Lena!" Caroline gushed and threw her arms over the girl.

"We have visitors, by the way." Caroline added as Elena laughed.

"Don't we always?"

"I think you'll like these guys." Caroline winked and practically threw Elena and Damon into her dressing room.

"Rebekah!" Elena grabbed the young blonde.

"You were, absolutely amazing Elena. Oh Lord and the two of you together was just-" Rebekah trailed off, watching the two of them with wide eyes.

"Thank you." Elena said softly as Damon and Stefan were talking to each other.

"I bet you hear that a lot," Rebekah laughed as the two girls sat down on her sofa.

"I never get tired of it though."

Rebekah and Elena were still chatting as Damon and Stefan came up to sit on the edges of the sofa, both smiling at their girls.

"Elena! 'Lena, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I have no idea how he got past security." Caroline babbled as a man pushed past into the room.

"Love, the security knows me. Everyone knows me." The man smirked at her as Caroline crossed her arms.

"Well I don't. So get out." Caroline said indignantly as he continued to smirk at her.

"It's okay Caroline," Elena said quietly, standing up from her seat.

Every eye on the room was trained on Elena and the man, it was probably the reason they didn't see how Rebekah was about to kill something.

"Klaus Mikealson. I never thought I'd see you here." Elena drawled as she walked right up to the man with the blonde hair and the clear blue eyes.

"Elena Gilbert. I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting you. I must say, you have my brother thrown for a loop, every year he still hangs onto the hope that you'll let him sign you." Klaus chuckled as Damon's eyes narrowed.

He didn't know about Elijah's persistence with Elena.

"Is that why you're here? To try and convince me? If it is I'll let Caroline call security to escort you out, I don't need you to do your brother's dirty work." Elena spat.

She didn't trust the Mikealson men, a week ago she might have said any Mikealson, but then she had met Rebekah. And that girl may have been a Mikealson by blood, but not by her heart.

"Please, I have no interest in my brother's obsession with you. I don't have any interest in the family business at all, that's why I'm here actually. I'm here for my sister."

Klaus looked past Elena at Rebekah, how was glaring at him with everything she had.

"What makes you think that I want anything to do with you Nik? We had a plan, the two of us together, to get out. And when I told our family that I was leaving you did nothing! You didn't follow, you just went back to being Father's punch bag." Rebekah was mad, that much was clear.

But there was something in her voice, a hint of desperation that indicated how much she missed her brother. Elena could relate to that.

"And I'm sick of it! I was scared Bekah! Elijah's not doing as well as Father had hope and you know that I'm the next in line, the night before we were going to leave Father took me into his office and explained how everything relied on me now. Our whole family. And I know that you don't care much about our brothers Bekah, but I couldn't let everything Elijah had worked for go to waste. He is still our family."

"How can you say that? How can you say that I don't care? I care more than anything! But Elijah never cared that I didn't want to be a part of this, none of our brothers ever did. So why should I feel pity for them? For you?"

Klaus walked towards his sister and took her hand in his.

"Because, dear sister, I left. I left behind everything, for you. You will always be my little sister, and I love you more than anything. So please, Rebekah, don't turn your back on me now." Klaus begged, his eyes wide.

"Like you turned your back on me, brother?" Rebekah replied quietly, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"I gave it all up, Bekah. I promise you, I will never leave you like I did. I made a mistake, one I had to learn from. I love you."

Rebekah let out a sob at that and pulled her brother close to her.

"I love you too. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." He echoed as he clinged to his little sister.

Elena had to look away from the scene in front of her, because it was something she wanted so desperately. To hold her brother and tell him that she loved him. It was something that Elena wasn't sure she would ever get, no matter how much she wanted it.

She was never going to risk exposing him. Exposing her. It would ruin them both.

Damon saw how affected Elena was and got up from his spot to stand beside her, placing one arm around her waist.

"'Lay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Please." She said gratefully and leaned into him as he gently squeezed her tiny waist.

The two of them practically ran out of Elena's dressing room and out of the back of the arena. Damon pulled her into his car before she could say a word.

"Damon my car-"

"I'll come by later tonight to drop it off. Right now my concern is getting you home." Damon said sternly, driving away into the dark.

"You don't need to do this. I would have been fine."

"Don't lie to me Elena. I know you were thinking about Jeremy."

Damon had saw the look in her doe eyes as she had watched the Mikealson siblings, saw the hurt and the pain that she always tried to cover up in front of him.

"Don't go there." She warned as he nodded his head.

He could understand that. There was a time, when he had missed his own baby brother so bad that he had just wanted to go home, back to Mystic Falls, and leave everything behind.

And if he was honest there was only one thing that had kept him here, besides his music. And she was sitting right beside him.

They both sat in silence as he drove the now familiar way to her house. This wasn't like last night, when he had drove home alone with her tailing him, excitement bubbling inside him as well as nerves. Damon will swear a part of him know what was going to happen last night.

But right now, all he felt was the need to get her home and safe; without having a mental breakdown. Here he was, three years after they had broken up and he was still picking up the pieces of her life.

He pulled up outside her house and quickly went around to her side of the car, picking her up bridal style.

"Damon, what are you-"

"I'm taking care of you."

**. . . **

"The next you come to see Rebekah at one of Elena and Damon's shows warn me before you come crashing in. I don't like things to be out of my control." Caroline huffed as she walked Klaus out of the building.

"I can see that." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

Caroline hated to admit it, but damn he was hot. Those blue eyes and the dirty blonde hair she just wanted to run her fingers through. She was willing to bet that underneath his shirt was a six pack. God she was sick.

"Miss Caroline, could I ask you a question?"

Even his voice was sexy. That British accent was killing her, it wasn't something you heard too often in Nashville.

"What?" She snapped back, and it only made him smile more.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" She shrieked.

"Not at all. I happen to think you're very beautiful Caroline."

She blushed at that, and looked away. Not many people called her beautiful.

"If I say no, you're not going to give up are you?"

"No. I'll show up at every tour venue you go to until you say yes." He winked at her.

"Then let's get this over with." Caroline bit her lip to keep herself from smiling as she watched she smile grow on Klaus' face.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"Fine. I'll go out with you." She sighed exasperated.

"Come on, like you mean it." He teased

"I _want _to go out with you."

"That's more like it."

Caroline thought he was about to walk away, but he placed a swift kiss against her cheek.

"It's a date then, Miss Caroline. I'll be in touch."

Caroline smiled to herself as she hopped into her mini. There was something about Klaus Mikealson, whether it was the fact that he was so incredibly hot or that she could be considered going out with the enemy she had no idea.

But she had never been treated like that before, like a princess. Usually that was reserved for Elena. Not that she minded of course, Elena was the charmer with the talent. She deserved what she had worked hard for. But every guy Caroline had been with had never treated her well.

Especially her last boyfriend. Tyler Lockwood. The kid that Damon was about to bring on tour. She was thankful that Elena told Damon that he had tried it on with her. It was true after all, just not the way Damon would have thought. They had broken up because Tyler kept coming to see her at work, and not because he missed her or wanted to be with her.

No, he used to sit and watch Elena in her skimpy outfits with his mouth open. The day they had broken up Tyler had cornered Elena and asked her if she was single, and when she said yes he said something extremely explicit that made even Caroline squirm thinking about.

But Klaus seemed different, she could be wrong, but there was something about him. And Caroline thought she deserved, after all this time, to be treated like a princess.

**. . . **

"There you go." Damon said as he finished taking off her heels, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"You can take the dress off two, it's nothing you haven't seen before. Especially after last night." She said calmly.

The opposite of how he was feeling. He gently reached behind her und pulled down the zipper of her dress. She stood up in front of him and let the dress fall to the floor, before kicking it out of the way. He took one look at the red lingerie and nearly threw her back on the bed so he could have his way with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this. Because I'm pretty sure that I can pass last night off as one time thing. If we do this again tonight, we're stepping into dangerous territory Elena. I won't want to stop."

"Good. Because I don't want you to." She purred and pulled on his shirt to kiss him.

He groaned into her mouth and put his hands on her hips, placing her back on the bed. She made quick work of shirt and he shrugged it off, placing butterfly kisses down her stomach.

"Damon," She panted out,

"I need you."

"Say it again." He whispered against her lips as his kicked his jeans off, so they joined his shirt and her dress on the floor.

"I need you." She moaned as he nipped at her neck.

"I won't be able to stop myself from wanting you, anymore 'Lay."

"I think it's about time we both stopped fighting what we want."

**. . . **

Elena watched Damon sleep beside her, gently brushing his hair from his face. She went to get out of the bed and go to the bathroom. Damon would wonder if he woke up in the morning and she hadn't had a minute of sleep.

But his grip on her waist tightened, pulling her flush against his chest. She wasn't going anywhere. Elena relaxed and let herself snuggled against him, she was comfortable. Far more comfortable than she should be.

She shouldn't have let him stay tonight. She was going to end up hurting him, she was going to hurt herself. But as she felt his chest rise and fall against her back she couldn't bring herself to regret it. She felt her eyes flutter against her cheekbone and felt sleep threaten to take over her.

Elena breathed heavily and almost wanted to cry, she felt like she could sleep without the nightmares. And not with the help of pills. For the first time in years she didn't need her pill bottle.

She just needed Damon. It was kind of ironic, that the reason she had taken her tablets was now the reason she didn't need them. But Elena was scared, scared of her feelings, scared of how tired she felt so tired.

Elena closed her eyes and let her breathing match his, she was happy. She wasn't going to let anything ruin that. All she needed right now was her music and Damon. She didn't care that wanting him was wrong, that she was playing with fire.

Damon was her clarity when everything else was crazy around her. And she never wanted to lose that again.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Have I mentioned how utterly, mind-blowingly, amazingly, wonderful you all are? Well I'm saying it now. I love you all. So much. And you have no idea how much you mean to me. **

**How did you like this one? Honestly? How do you feel about Elena and no more pills? Yay or nay? We're getting a more emotional Elena chapter by chapter, so I think it's an improvement my dears. What are your thoughts about Klaroline? Personally I adore them, so I wanted to include them. **

**The song used was I'm A Girl performed by Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes on the TV show Nashville. I think Juliette's growth is what I want to portray for Elena, and this song shows the kind of music- and the type of person- she felt she had to do and be after Damon left her. **

**Thank you all again so much, and you know what really makes me happy? MORE REVIEWS! R AND R my loves xox.**


	13. Need You Now

Chapter 12.

"So, how are we doin'?" Elena asked from her spot beside Caroline in one of the back rooms of the arena.

They had just finished their sound check, which had ran an hour later than expected thanks to Elena, and everyone was drained. But Elena Gilbert was nothing if not persistent.

"Top on the country charts."

"Of course we are." Damon interjected before Alaric could say anymore.

It was one of their very few days off now that it was more than three weeks into the tour, and he just wanted to go home. Maybe with Elena.

He couldn't seem to stay away from her, though Damon never really had the strength to try. She, as she always had, kept him wrapped around her little finger.

"Only ten overall on iTunes. It's doing brilliant." Alaric added to Elena, seeing her eyes narrow.

"It should be higher. 'If I Didn't Know Better' is better than a ten place spot. All we need is just one more song like that and we're top. I know that." Elena said strongly as Damon nodded.

"She's right. We need to release another one."

"No. We need to write again. I felt it when we wrote that song three years ago, I need to feel that again."

Damon tilted his head to her and she flicked her gaze away from his.

"Give us a minute, will you?" Damon asked Alaric and Caroline as they nodded and walked out, closing the door tightly behind them.

"Why did you lie to them?" He stepped in between her legs, wanting to make her squirm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denied, turning her head away from him.

"There you go again. You know that any one of those songs that we've wrote are perfect, I think that you just want more alone time with me." Damon smirked down at her.

"You're so full of you yourself, you know that? And I know how amazing our other sings are, but we need another. I'm telling you Damon I need that feeling again." Elena stood up and walked around Damon, breathing deeply against one of the tables.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to. You and I both know why you want to right again." Damon purred in her ear before going to get Caroline and Alaric, leaving Elena alone.

He was an absolute dick, a misogynistic, evil, ass-hat of a man. But God, if she wasn't a little turned on by what had just happened. They had been carrying on their, well, relationship for lack of a better word, for a little more than three weeks now.

She hadn't took a pill since. Not even one; a feat she was pretty proud of. It was because the nightmares had disappeared, after three years they had just gone. She had Damon to thank for that, and she hated it. She didn't want to owe him anything.

"Elena?" Caroline's voice called from behind her and she quickly turned around to face her best friend.

"We've been here for hours Elena, I think I'm going to head home."

Elena couldn't help but smirk at that. Caroline was always the first one here and the last one to leave, there would be only one reason the blonde was leaving early.

She had a date.

"So who's the guy?" Elena taunted as Caroline paled.

"There's no guy, what are you talking about 'Lena?" Caroline brushed it off and averted her eyes.

"Come on Care, you know you can't lie to me. And I happen to know you better than you know yourself so spill."

"Fine. I have a date."

"With a guy?"

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked as Elena let out a little giggle.

"What?" Elena asked innocently.

"Normal people don't say things like that."

"I never said I was normal." Elena winked and threw herself down on one of the sofas.

"You got that right."

Caroline moved Elena's legs so she could sit down beside her, and then let the brunette's legs rest over hers.

"So who's the lucky man?"

"You're going to be mad at me." Caroline said lowly as Elena raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just spit it out Caroline." Elena sighed deeply.

It couldn't be that bad. Besides, Caroline was known for being over dramatic.

"It's Klaus Mikealson."

Elena took everything back. It was that bad.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I couldn't help it Elena! There is no denying the guy is hot, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I don't think that he's as bad as you seem to think." Caroline tried to placate the girl in front of her.

Needless to say it didn't work.

"You're going on a date with a Mikealson? Ric finds out and you're dead Caroline."

Alaric would be angry to say the least, they were all in this situation because of the Mikealson's to begin with. He found out one of his most trusted and treasured employees was dating one of them? Elena was sure he'd throw a fit.

"I know that. But it's only one date Elena, I doubt that anything more will come out of it."

Caroline breathed out a sigh of relief. It Elena was willing to accept this then everything would be okay. She hoped.

"Just be careful, okay? And don't tell anyone about this, no one needs to know. And I want all the details tomorrow you got that?" Elena warned, watching calmly as Caroline sprung up, her blonde curls flying around her face.

"I promise." Caroline pressed a quick kiss to Elena's cheek before scampering off.

Elena prayed Caroline knew what she was getting into, she couldn't play around with a Mikealson the way she did with her previous boyfriends. Klaus wouldn't let her go that easily. Elena decided that she might as well go home too, she had no reason to stay. Apart from Damon.

What was he doing to her? Sometimes, when she let him stay, she would just lie in his arms and think of how perfect it used to be. Those nights were her dirty little secrets, even more secret than her tryst with Damon itself, her thoughts had to be kept to herself.

She was selfish she knew, sleeping with Damon when she knew that there were still some feelings there. On both parts. But she couldn't stay away from him, no matter how hard she tried, she just prayed that it would burn itself out and soon she would get sick of him like she did her other toys.

A part of her knew better than to think that she would ever be able to get her mind off Damon Salvatore, that she would ever get sick of him. That she could ever get tired of having him around. It didn't stop her from praying though.

Damon would laugh at that, she thought. That she prayed to God to give her strength against him. She wasn't a good little girl anymore, she was corrupted and by no means the angel she had once been. Elena had a feeling that Damon like that about her now, that she wasn't so perfect. Three years ago he had been far more damaged than she could ever think of, and he had hated the thought that he was tarnishing her pure soul.

Needless to say that wasn't really a worry for him anymore.

"Elena!"

Elena whipped around to see Damon, his blue eyes shining bright as she went to walk out the door.

"Where are you goin'?" He asked, slowly walking towards her.

"Home. I'm done for the day." She said quietly, not being able to look him in the eye.

After his little speech she was feeling more than just a little self-conscious about her feelings showing. It didn't help much that he didn't even bother to reply. She watched him for a second as he strolled casually to her car and lent against it.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Elena asked incredulously, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm coming home with you. We're goin' to write that song."

**. . . **

Caroline straightened out the imaginary wrinkles as she walked into the expensive looking restaurant and looked around for Klaus. It had been a long time since she had felt these kind of butterflies in her stomach, and she was more than a little afraid of them. She was sure nothing good would come from caring for Klaus Mikealson.

"Caroline,"

She flicked her gaze to the man in front of her. Caroline was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a second. Klaus didn't have his usual smirk on his face, it was replaced by a look of awe.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful," He said breathlessly, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Thank you."

Caroline couldn't believe that she had managed to speak without her voice cracking. She gladly took his arm as they walked to their table. He pulled out her chair and she smiled softly at that.

No one had never treated her like this before. Like she was actually worth something.

The rest of their date went by perfectly, Caroline didn't expect to enjoy it like she did. There was something about him that scared and excited her all at the same time. She had dated the bad boys before, that was nothing new to her, but Klaus was different. Behind the cold eyes and smirks she saw a sort of childish innocence in him.

The more he made her laugh, the more she wished that she could see him again. She knew she couldn't though, it would ruin her if she dated a Mikealson. Besides, she was willing to bet that now that Klaus had gotten her he would be done.

"I want to see you again Caroline." He said suddenly and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know if I can."

She was scared to say the least, what could he possible want from her?

"I think that you should do what you want. Not what other people want you to. From what you've told me you've spent your life making other people happy, it's practically your job. You must have the patience of a saint being around Elena Gilbert all day." Klaus scoffed as Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Say what you want about Elena, but you don't know her like I do. In fact, you don't know her at all! I would watch my mouth if I were you," Caroline growled as Klaus relaxed back in his seat.

"That's what draws me to you Caroline. You're got fire. But I want you to tell me that you don't want to go out on other date with me, and I want you to mean it." Klaus dared her, never taking his eyes off hers.

"I can't."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me Forbes."

"I'm sure there's worse places I could be."

It was meant to be a harmless comment, but Caroline watched as Klaus' eye's darkened and looked down at the table.

"It would be a lot easier for you if you weren't around me. But I happen to be selfish Caroline, especially about you."

She watched as he sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're not a bad person Klaus. I can see that." Caroline soothed and placed her hand on his.

"Maybe not. I used to be though. You know, I never wanted to be a part of the family business? I never once wanted to work at Mikealson Studios. But are eldest brother, Fin, he left with some tart for England; not once did he even call us. So Elijah was the next in line, and Elijah being the man that he is, took it upon himself to take Fin's place,"

"He wanted to prove to our father that he could do this, that he wasn't just a replacement. But Elijah is good, gentle, I couldn't leave him alone with our Father. Kol was inevitably run off and Rebekah already had plans to, it wasn't right to leave all that pressure on him so I stayed."

Caroline stared at Klaus in wonder, he was _good; _not how everyone made him out to be. He was damaged, but he wasn't evil. She could see that.

"You're not like everyone thinks they are." Caroline said quietly.

"Perceptions can be deceiving. You're close with Gilbert you must understand that." Klaus winked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"The only way this _thing _is going to work, is if you stop insulting my best friend."

"I suppose it's a small price to pay."

Caroline smiled at that. He was going to have to play nice if he wanted to have a relationship with her. How did that spice girl's song go like again?

"I had a dark past Caroline, don't think for a moment that I didn't. My job was no walk in the park." He trailed off as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Mikealson Studios had secrets, that much was clear. And Caroline was going to find them out.

**. . . **

"Stop that." Elena growled as she lay on her stomach on the floor of her living room.

"Stop what?" Damon asked innocently from just in front of her.

He had the perfect angle really, he was sitting with his guitar in his lap and the notepad in the middle of them both. Elena was propped up on her elbows and he couldn't help but stare a little at her chest.

"My eyes are up here." She placed a finger underneath his chin and yanked it up.

"You know you love it."

"Oh I really don't." She snarked and went back to chewing on the end of her pen.

Damon smirked at her, she really was hot when she was pissed at him. How twisted did that sound?

"I didn't tell you to stop playing." She grumbled as he chuckled quietly.

"You told me to stop. So I took it as you wanted me to stop playing."

Damon started strumming again when he saw the glare Elena gave him. He knew what was wrong with her, why she was being so pissy. She was sexually frustrated. They both hadn't had any in a few days now due to the tour and Damon knew how bad of a state she was in.

He was just as bad.

"There you go again." Elena sing-songed and chuckled lowly again.

"I can't help it. It's all your fault."

"Hey don't go blaming me for addiction to sex." She giggled and lifted herself up so that her head rested against his.

"I'm not addicted to sex, darlin'. I'm just addicted to you." He pressed his lips against hers and let out a low moan.

She eagerly reciprocated for a few minutes, they could afford to take a break, but that was all it was. Damon growled when she pulled back from him, resting his head on his knees.

"Back to work." She demanded and picked up the pad and pen.

"You're killing me woman."

"Well, at least you'll die happy." She winked before scribbling down on the paper.

The two of them fell back into the comfort they had when they were writing. It was like the rest of the world just fell away when they did. It happened when they wrote on their own too, but together it was different. Damon and Elena never felt closer as when they were writing music. A sort of bond.

He never once took her eyes off her, how when she concentrated hard she bit down on her bottom lip or how she was so concentrated on the page in her lap. Damon thought she was never more beautiful than when she was like this, when she put her everything into something.

"Do you want to help?"

Elena breaks Damon's daydream when she says that.

"I am helping." He says, tilting his head down to the guitar.

"I mean with the lyrics. You haven't done that in a while."

It's her tiny voice that breaks him.

He moves closer to her, so that he's right beside her, and takes the pen from her hand while holding out the guitar to her. She gladly takes it and begins playing the same chords he had a few moments ago.

They take it turns now, passing the guitar between and writing the lyrics. Elena's almost sure that it's going to be perfect. It has to be.

"I think we finished it." She whispers in his ear and hands him back the instrument.

"I think we did."

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**

**Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now.**

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now.**

**Oh whoa**

**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**Well I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now**

**I just need you now.**

**Oh baby I need you now.**

"Did you feel that?" Damon asked quietly after they had sang it for the first time.

"I felt it." She nodded her head and placed kisses up and down his jaw.

"What are you goin' to do about it?" He dared her, tangling his fingers in hair.

"This," She pulled him to her and couldn't help but whimper when he pinned her to the floor.

"As much as I want this, we are not having sex on the floor." Damon growled in her ear.

"Then shut up and take me to bed."

**. . . **

Elena breathed heavily against Damon's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh my Lord." She whispered and pressed kisses to his chest.

"We should write every day if that's what the outcome is." He leaned down to nibble on her ear.

"That was amazing." She said breathlessly.

"Best sex I've ever had." Damon added with a wink as she moved her head to the crook of his neck.

"How are we goin' to get out of bed after this?" Elena giggled.

"We're not goin' to. Let's just stay here forever." He reclined back on her bed as she trailed her fingers up and down his chest.

"You're such a child."

"A child wouldn't make you scream the way I do." He reminded her as she slapped him lightly.

"How about you show me exactly how much you're not a child?" She purred and brought his lips down to her own.

"Get ready for round two princess."

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! I want to apoligise so much for missing my update day **_**and **_**no AN, so I'm editing it now. My computer was extremely messed up and I couldn't access this document and I had a choice between posting the chapter with no AN, or miss another week, and I decided that I really couldn't let you all down like that. **

**I love you all so much for still supporting this story after that little mishap. **

**So did you like this chapter? Was it worth the wait? I, personally, love Klaroline and couldn't help but bring it in! I'm happy to hear that you guys like it to. **

**The song used is one of my favourites of all time, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. It is one beautiful song and I hope I did it justice by placing it in this chapter! **

**Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up on Sunday. All my love xxx.**


	14. Sideshow

Chapter 13.

**And if you know what's good for you  
You'll just let her go  
Don't end up next to me in her sideshow**

_**Dallas**_

"Thank you Dallas!"

Elena waved at the crowd as Damon carefully took her other hand and led her down the steps, waving himself. They were just after finishing their joint set. They were now a month and a bit into their tour, and Elena was enjoying it more than she had any of her previous tours.

"You're getting better at this." Damon whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean by that?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Feeling more confident in this type of music."

Damon had been watching her these last few weeks, at the way she wasn't afraid to feel something when she sang anymore. How little by little she opened up to him.

"It's not the first time I've done it."

She didn't like the way he was looking at her, like she could actually mean something to him. She was bad for him and they both knew it.

"It's been a while."

He still hadn't let go of her hand, she noticed. Damon was crossing into dangerous territory now; all these little things that resembled a relationship would ruin them both.

And after all this time she had managed to put him out of her heart she couldn't just let him back in again.

She didn't bother replying after that. Elena snatched her hand away from his and walked over to where to Mason was standing packing away his guitar. She needed to get her mind off of Damon, and what was a better way to do that than get attention from another guy?

"Hi Mason." She purred and leaned against the wall.

"Elena." He choked out when she smiled at him.

"I've never seen you speechless before. Should I take that as some sort of compliment?"

"Definitely. It only happens in the presence of extremely beautiful women."

Damon watched as Elena turned the charm on for Mason Lockwood. Mason fucking Lockwood. He wanted to hit himself for being the one to make sure Mason was one of the lead guitarists, Damon was just thankful it wasn't Donovan. If it was he was pretty sure he would have had to punch something, preferably Matt.

What was he doing? Just standing here watching her flirt with someone else? She was his, always had been and always would be. He wasn't about to let anyone, let alone his lead guitarist, take that away from him.

When he saw Elena touch Mason's arm and laugh at something that couldn't have possibly been that funny, he decided enough was enough.

"We have to go." He growled at the two of them and pulled Elena roughly by the arm away from Mason.

"What do you think you're doin'?" He pushed her against the wall and held her by her shoulders.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She shouted back at him, struggling against his hold.

"What was that with Mason?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

He let her go then, too shocked to keep her still. Had she really just said that?

"You know that I care about you Elena." He said softly as she looked away from him.

"And _you _know that we agreed to keep this strictly non-emotional."

She meant it; he could hear it in her voice. She didn't care for him, not in the slightest bit. Every time he had thought he had seen a flicker of emotion in her he had been wrong.

"I think you need to go to your room Damon." Elena said coldly before walking away and slamming the door of her dressing room closed.

Had he really deluded himself into thinking that she could still feel anything at all for him? He'd thought… God he'd thought that maybe if he gave her enough time that she would learn to care about him again.

He couldn't be here anymore. Not outside her dressing room, where she was. Where he could go to her and beg her to talk to him. To give him, them, a chance. But Damon knew that she didn't want a relationship with him, she probably never would again, and he didn't know if he could keep doing this –whatever they had going on- knowing that.

Elena kept breaking his heart, time and time again and they weren't even together. Damon didn't know if he had enough in him to try and convince her that he was worth the risk. Because he understood why Elena was so closed off with him, at the start he had been the same, but when they had decided to rehash everything he had felt different.

He knew it was his fault. Well, mostly his fault anyway. And the pain of that was enough, never mind the fact that she was trying desperately hard not to let him in.

Damon sighed and ran his hands through his hair before storming out of the arena. He was tired from the show and Elena, he needed to go back to their hotel and just drink himself into a coma.

It would be the only way he would be able to forget about her tonight.

. . .

Elena sat in her dressing room with her head in her hands. She didn't know what she was doing any more with Damon. All this time they had been sleeping together her one rule had been that she could never give into the small part of her that wanted a relationship with him.

Being with her would ruin Damon as much as it would ruin her. He didn't realise how much she had changed, these past few weeks he had convinced himself that she was the girl he had fallen in love with. She wasn't. It didn't matter how much she wished she was.

He would get over this, get over her, once Damon realised the selfish, stone-cold, bitch she had become he would move on. So wouldn't it be easier on both of them if she didn't allow emotions to be involved?

Elena picks herself up from the floor- both literally and metaphorically- and left her dressing room, it was late and she just wanted to go to her room and even though she knew she wasn't likely to get any sleep tonight.

**. . . **

"Hi Jenna." Elena smiled slightly as she answered her phone to her aunt.

Aunt Jenna had always been more like an older sister to her, and when she and Alaric had started dating it had been perfect for Elena. Two of her most favourite people in the whole world had found happiness in each other.

"How are you, honey?" Jenna's soft voice asked over the phone.

"The tours goin' great."

"That wasn't what I asked."

Damn.

"I'm fine Jen."

"You know any time you want to take a break from the tour, you know you can come to Nashville to see me and your mom-"

"You know I couldn't go back home right now, things are far too busy. And right now with everything about Jer, I'm grateful I have an excuse to get away from Nashville."

And Elena was telling the truth, the moment they had left Nashville to continue with the tour she had been almost relieve to leave her home.

"You're coming home for my wedding Elena, you're my maid of honour and I'll kill you if you miss it."

Elena laughed at her aunt's stern tone, she knew that Jenna was more than stressed about her and Alaric's upcoming wedding.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, I'm leavin' with Ric, and it's not as if he's goin' to miss his own wedding is it?"

"Don't smart me 'Lena, I miss you. I want you to come home."

"I miss you too Jenna. But I'll be home soon, and you know I can't wait for the wedding."

"I can't believe that it's happening now, it seems so surreal. But I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too Aunt Jenna."

Elena missed her more than anything, and she needed her aunt right now, but she couldn't burden Jenna with all her emotional stress right now; not when she had her own wedding to plan. She would get through this.

After all, she didn't feel the kind of thing that Damon wanted her to feel, did she?

**. . . **

_**Nashville**_

"Stefan? What are you doin' here? I didn't think you were workin' tonight." Rebekah said shocked as Stefan stood in front of her.

The blonde had no idea what she was doing anymore, she was in love with her best friend and she knew he didn't feel the same way. It didn't stop her from feeling it though. She couldn't afford to lose Stefan; he was the only real friend she had ever had outside of her family. Rebekah didn't know what she would do without him in her life.

That's why she could never tell him how she really felt, if she ever did tell him Rebekah was sure the boy would run a mile. She tried her best to keep her emotions in check around him, but sometimes she wondered how he could be so blind.

"I'm not workin'. I came to see you. I need to talk to you Bekah; can we talk for a minute?" Stefan asked her, holding out a hand for her to take.

The green eyes boy didn't know what he was doin', he was running on autopilot right now. He hadn't thought this through properly, he was about to tell this beautiful girl- who also happened to be his best friend- that he was in love with her.

He couldn't back out now; it had taken everything in him to drag his ass down here to see her. Rebekah was the most complex, exciting and most stunning girl he had ever known. With the exception of maybe Elena Gilbert- but she had always been like a sister to him, and after all, he would never dream of taking his brother's girl.

She couldn't feel the same way about him; he wasn't the kind of guy she usually dated. He wasn't dangerous like his brother, or in anyway dark. All girls seemed to be attracted to that- even the good ones.

"Sure."

Rebekah took his hand and led him outside the back door, to the little strip of ground where the spare bottles of whisky were kept. You could never have enough whisky in Nashville.

"So what was so important you drove half way across town for?" Rebekah asked quietly, biting her lip.

"For the few months that I've known you Rebekah I just felt this, _thing_, whenever you're with me. And it scares me 'cause I've never felt anything like this before, but I can't fight it anymore. And I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I need you to know and-"

From that moment on everything changed.

Rebekah interrupted his speech by pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you Stefan. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you." She whispered against his lips as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I love you too. That's what I was tryn' to say. Because I do Bekah, I love you so much."

Stefan placed his lips back on hers and she sighed happily into his mouth. There was a feeling deep inside Rebekah's heart as Stefan gently tangled her hair in his fingers and stroked her waist, it felt like coming home. And home is something she could safely say she had never felt before.

Stefan couldn't bare to let her go right now, and he didn't think that he ever could after this. He needed her, like he had never needed anybody before. She was broken and scarred but Stefan was sure that if someone was going to fix her it would be him. After all, she had fixed him in so many ways that he was only returning the favour.

This is where they both belonged. Together.

**. . . **

_**Dallas**_

"Did you miss me Damon?"

Oh shit.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"You." She winked and played with one of her tight curls.

"Go home, I'm far to tired to deal with you right now."

Katherine's expression darkened as it dawned on her why he didn't want her.

"I told you Damon, Elena Gilbert will bring you nothing but pain. How many times does she have to hurt you until you realise that? I waited five years and I won't wait five more." She spat out at him.

"And when will _you _understand that I don't want you Katherine? I never have and I never will."

"You weren't saying that a few weeks ago when you were with me. She really has worked her spell on you all over again."

"Every time I was with you, I was wishing it was her. And I know how jealous you are of her, and believe me honey I understand it, she's perfect. But you need to stop chasin' after me Katherine, I want her. She's all I'll ever want. And there is nothin' you can do about that."

It was breaking Damon's heart to say this, to admit how he felt about Elena, knowing that she didn't want him like that anymore. She had made that painfully clear earlier.

"I won't be second best to that little slut. Do you really want to give up a chance of having something together for following Elena around like a lost puppy for the rest of your life?"

"Anything with her is better than what I could have with you. You need to stop comin' around Kat, and following me to Dallas? Even you have to admit that's a bit crazy."

"It's what people do when they're in love. They act crazy. That's how I know you love her; you're still willing to do anything for her after everything she's done. You're more crazy than I could ever be. When you realise that Elena isn't the one that can give you what you want, and that you love me, I'll be waiting."

"Don't hold your breath." Damon said strongly as she walked away from him.

He didn't want Katherine. He never had. But Elena, she was different, he had always wanted her. And he would always want her, no matter how hard her tried not to.

There was something about Elena Gilbert that always seemed to draw him in, that spark in her eyes that captured his attention. She kept hurting him, time and time again but he kept coming back to her, as Katherine had said, it's what you do when you're in love.

He was still in love with her.

Maybe that was a lie. He had fallen in love with her all over again.

It caused him physical pain to admit this, to admit that he was so desperately in love with her even when he knew she could never feel the same. Damon couldn't even blame her for it; he had caused her so much pain that he understood why she was so afraid to let herself love him.

Damon slumped on his hotel room bed and picked up his car, the words flowing easier than they ever had before. He knew Elena felt something, and that was the only thing that kept him hanging on.

**She's a big top tent with bright spotlights  
That woman sure knows how to shine  
You almost can't believe your eyes  
You can hardly wait to see the sign  
She'll have you walking that high wire  
Jumping through her rings of fire  
Give you your moment in the sun  
Be careful not to fall in love**

Cause that curtain falls  
The lights go out  
The show goes on  
She leaves town  
If you know what's good for you  
You'll just let her go  
Or you'll end up next to me in her sideshow

I remember how that spotlight felt  
When she wanted me and no one else  
Nowadays I play my part  
Pay a dime, you'll see my broken heart

That curtain falls  
The lights go out  
The show goes on  
She leaves town  
If you know what's good for you  
You'll just let her go  
Or you'll end up next to me in her sideshow

And if you know what's good for you  
You'll just let her go  
Don't end up next to me in her sideshow

Damon knew what he had to do, the only choice that he had.

I would play along with Elena's games, even if they were twisted as fuck, until she could love him again. He knew that it sounded messed up, but to him it made sense, he needed her and he was doing the only thing he could to keep her by his side.

He loved her.

More than he loved her five years ago, if that was even possible. He had grown up since then, he realised that he needed to hold onto Elena, to the love he had for her, he couldn't be stupid and selfish like all that time ago when he had let her go.

It was his turn to be selfless now, like she had been, if he was going to wait for her this was how he needed to be. In some way, it felt like he was paying for what he had done to her, but he would go through all of this pain if it meant there was a chance he could be with Elena eventually.

Damon would still have his nights with her, his guilty pleasures when he could be with her. He knew that Elena wouldn't give their sex up, no matter how much she tried.

So he would treasure the nights when he got to hold her, and hide his jealousy when he could. Even if it wasn't what he wanted, being with her like this is better than not having her at all.

**A/N: Hi y'all! Can I thank you all again? I love you all. Seriously, you are so amazing each and every one of you. I don't know what I would do without you. Did you like this one? It's one of the saddest so far in my opinion. It broke my own heart to write it. **

**So what do you think about the stebekah? Yay or nay? I think for this story the relationship between Stefan and Rebekah is kind of perfect, but maybe I'm the only one. **

**Okay the song used was 'Sideshow' performed by Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne on the TV show Nashville. **

**So what about poor Damon? I know Elena's being an absolute bitch but she has reason to be, and things will change in chapters to come. But it's not going to be an easy ride for either of them. **

**Jenna's and Alaric's wedding will also play a part in this story, one that I can't wait for, wink wink;). **

**I hope you all liked this one! You know what to do. REVIEW! Thank you guys and I love you xxx. **


	15. I Almost Do

Chapter 14

**Oh, we made quite a mess baby**

**It's probably better off this way**

**And I confess baby**

**In my dreams you're touching my face**

**And asking me if I wanna try again with you**

**And I Almost Do****  
**

_**Kansas. **_

"My momma and dad are comin' to the show tonight." Damon said to Elena, watching as she buttoned up her shorts.

Lately they had been having a lot more sex than usual; they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. It had started to become a little bit of a problem, when they were on stage doing sound checks or sitting down with Alaric and Caroline, Damon needed to be close to her and always found some way to touch her. Elena didn't exactly reject it.

But they had to be careful, there were enough rumours as it was about the relationship status, and he knew people were starting to get even more suspicious. Elena wouldn't like that. They were in Damon's hotel room, a few hours before their show later tonight, and she was only starting to get re-dressed now after more than hour in his bed.

"Giuseppe and Giovanna are comin'? I haven't seen them in years." Elena trailed off wistfully.

Elena missed Damon's parents. They had adopted her as one of their own, and Giuseppe had treated her better than he treated Damon. Elena hadn't been in contact with them after her split with Damon, and the thought of seeing them again filled her with an indescribable joy.

"Momma called last night, outraged that I hadn't told her I was back together with 'her darling little angel Elena'." Damon chuckled at his mother's behaviour as Elena crawled back onto his bed.

"Don't laugh at Giovanna." Elena said sternly as Damon rolled his eyes, pulling her on top of him.

"I'm just warning you to be prepared for the force that is my mother. You know how she is, and now that we're on tour together she seems to think it's just a step to getting our relationship back."

Elena sighed deeply at that and hid her face in the crook of his neck, placing gentle kisses there. She knew, after his little confession about caring for her that she should stay away from him, that they shouldn't keep doing this. But Elena couldn't find it in herself to stay away, even if it would be better for them both.

"I love your momma, like you love mine; it's been too long since I last saw her."

Damon kissed the top of her head and held her close to him, he treasured these moments with her that almost resembled a relationship. Because he knew that there was a chance that he might never get that with Elena.

"We need to go," Elena moaned as Damon's mouth moved to her ear.

"We have a few minutes."

"You're impossible."

"You love it."

**. . . **

"You're late." Caroline commented dryly, with one carefully arched eyebrow.

She could read Elena like a book and she saw the looks the brunette and Damon were sharing, Caroline just _knew _they were sleeping together. She could practically feel the sexual tension between them when they were together.

"I know. We got, uh, held up."

Oh they were definitely sharing a bed, Caroline thought.

"I have a proposition for the two of you," Alaric interrupted the death stare Caroline was currently giving the couple, well, Damon to be precise.

"And what would that be?" Elena answered sweetly, eager to break the tension in the room.

"Jenna and I were talking about the wedding, and there's only one thing left that Jen really wants." Alaric trailed off, looking directly at Damon and Elena.

"I am the best man, Ric. Whatever I can do, I'll do it." Damon winked and draped his arm over Elena's shoulder when they sat down on the love seat.

Alaric noticed how close the two of them seemed, and it worried him a little. He didn't want to see either of them hurt.

"We want you two to sing together at the wedding."

Elena stared at Alaric with wide eyes, was he honestly just asking her to do this?

"Are you serious? You want us to sing at yours and Jenna's wedding?" Elena stuttered out, completely in shock.

Jenna and Alaric were two of the most important people in Elena's life, and here she was, being asked to sing at their wedding. It would mean the world to her, and she suspected that they both knew that.

"We can't think of any two people better to do it."

Damon looked at Elena from the corner of his eye and saw the bright smile on her face, how could he say no when it would make her so happy? He wouldn't have refused to sing anyway, but now he wouldn't even dream of it when he saw how her eyes lit up.

"Don't look so nervous Ric; of course we'll do it. Consider it our wedding gift." Damon winked to the older man as Alaric smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you. But the greatest gift you can give us is to not kill each other."

Caroline scoffed at that, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please, they're more likely to jump into bed with each other nowadays."

"Caroline," Elena warned, sending the blonde a pointed look.

"What? Are you going to deny it?"

"Damon and I are not in a relationship!" Elena screeched and Damon took her hand t calm her down.

"We're just friends Blondie. You should be thankful we're not fighting as much anymore."

Caroline sighed and shook her head, knowing that neither of them would be willing to admit anything. She loved Elena like a sister and she just wanted her to be careful, Damon had a bad habit of hurting her.

But she watched as the two of them left the room, going to get ready for the show, and saw how gentle Damon was with her. A hand on the small of her back and the secret smiles he gave her. Maybe Damon really had changed, like Elena had, only for the better.

Caroline just prayed that things would end differently than the last time.

**. . . **

"Thank you Kansas City! You have been amazing!" Damon shouted to the crowd as he wrapped an arm around Elena's waist as they walked off the stage.

"Come on Damon, hurry up!" Elena moaned as she pulled Damon by the hand to his dressing room.

"Calm down Elena, their still goin' to be there in a few minutes." He tried to placate her as she glared at him.

Damon rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to his dressing room, if he was being honest; he wasn't as excited about seeing his parents as Elena was. His mother was the most important thing in the world to him and he loved her more than he could describe.

His father, on the other hand, held no love for Damon. Stefan had always been the golden child, in his father's eyes and Damon had never mattered. It used to bother him, especially when Damon had moved to Nashville and started to make it. Giuseppe never once congratulated him, never even bothered to pick up the phone and ask how his son was doing.

It would be the first time Damon would see his father since he had been with Elena. His mother had come from Mystic Falls to visit him at least once every year, but his father never came with her.

"Elena, my child!" Giovanna said as she rushed forward to give Elena a hug.

"It's been far too long 'Anna." Elena sighed into the woman's jet black curls.

Damon looked exactly like his mother, Elena had always thought. The same dark coloured hair, pale complexion and sky blue eyes. They were both extremely beautiful.

"I have missed you." Giovanna said softly to the young girl.

Elena had always been like the daughter Giovanna had never had.

"I missed you too."

"Elena, my dear, we all missed you." Giuseppe said with a wide smile.

Elena knew that Damon and Giuseppe had never seen eye to eye, and the first time she had met Damon's parents she had been more than a little wary of the cold man Damon described. But from the moment she had met Giuseppe, the man had adored her.

"Always so charming Giuseppe." Elena drawled out as placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"You do know that I am your child, not Miss Gilbert over there." Damon said dryly and Elena rolled her eyes, standing back a little.

"I am very aware of who I gave birth to, my son. But that does not stop me from wishing that Elena was one of them." Giovanna winked to her eldest as she hugged him tight.

"Momma, you and I both know that's not true."

"I suppose so. I would much rather she becomes my daughter in another way,"

Elena couldn't help but blush a little at that. She knew exactly what Giovanna was talking about.

"I'm so glad the two of you are back together again." She added, staring wistfully between the two.

"'Anna, Damon and I, we're not back together." Elena said softly, stepping beside Damon.

"No? That's not what it looks like on stage."

"It's all acting." Elena hated to do this, but she couldn't let Giovanna believe they were together.

It would hurt her more in the long run.

"I tried to tell you Momma, but you only hear what you want to."

"I hear everything, Damon. I just chose to believe differently."

Elena bit her lip and pulled away a little from Damon, moving towards the door.

"I'm sure I'll see you both again soon. Damon and I will have to take a road trip to Mystic Falls sometime, I liked it there." Elena said softly to Damon's parents.

"Your welcome any time you want. Don't be a stranger this time." Giovanna said to her, and both she and Giuseppe smiled to her before she left.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She asked to her son when she was sure Elena was gone.

"I don't know Momma." Damon groaned and flopped down on one of the seats.

Giovanna and Giuseppe shared a look and both pulled up a chair in front of their son.

"Do you still love her?" Giovanna's voice was soft, she already knew what the answer would be.

"I do."

"Then you need to find a way to get her back, Damon."

"It's not that easy, Momma." Damon looked away from the two of them, knowing they would see the desperation in his eyes if they saw them.

"If you love her then you need to fight. Elena's more confused than you are right now, and if you don't push her to admit her feelings then she might not ever tell you about them."

"I can't do that. If I push her too far, I risk losing her all together. I can't imagine my life without her if she leaves again."

"You should listen to your mother, Damon."

Damon chuckled darkly at that.

"Oh so you decided to acknowledge my existence now? You've never been interested in my life, so stay out of it now." He snarled.

"You need to listen to me now, Damon Salvatore. A long time before you were born, I cam very close to losing your mother, and my father told me something that I'm going to tell you. You can't lose that girl, son. I know you pride yourself on being the opposite of me, but there is one thing we have in common."

"And what would that be?"

"Just like your mother is to me, Elena is the best thing about you."

**. . . **

Elena sat with her guitar on her lap as she stared at out the lights of the city below her. She didn't want to be alone right now, but Damon was with his family and Caroline was with Klaus.

It was times like this when she missed being in a relationship, having someone to come home to at night and to tell everything to. But Elena knew, if there was one thing she missed more than being in a relationship, it was being in a relationship with Damon.

He had been perfect until everything had fallen apart. He had been her first love, and she would give anything to have those moments back. But the past was the past and she couldn't risk letting herself feel that kind of thing again.

She had been hurt too badly before, and she knew better now than to play with fire.

But Elena couldn't deny that she still cared, as much as she didn't want to. She cared about Damon and she didn't want to let him go, despite the consequences.

**I bet this time of night you're still up**

**I bet you're tired from a long hard week**

**I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city**

**And I bet sometimes you wonder about me****  
**

**And I just wanna tell you it takes everything in me not to call you**

**And I wish I could run to you and I hope you know that**

**Every time I don't I Almost Do, I Almost Do****  
**

**I bet you think I either moved on or hate you**

**Cause each time you reach out there is no reply**

**I bet it never ever occurred to you**

**That I can't say hello to you and risk another goodbye****  
**

**And I just wanna tell you it takes everything in me not to call you**

**And I wish I could run to you and I hope you know that**

**Every time I don't I Almost Do, I Almost Do****  
**

**Oh, we made quite a mess baby**

**It's probably better off this way**

**And I confess baby**

**In my dreams you're touching my face**

**And asking me if I wanna try again with you**

**And I Almost Do****  
**

**And I just wanna tell you it takes everything in me not to call you**

**And I wish I could run to you and I hope you know that**

**Every time I don't I Almost Do, I Almost Do****  
**

**I bet this time of night you're still up**

**I bet you're tired from a long hard week**

**I bet you're sitting in you're chair by the window looking out at the city**

**And I hope sometimes you wonder about me****  
**

The shrill ringing of Elena's phone brought her out of the haze her song had dragged her into.

"Hello?" She answered dazedly.

"Elena?" Caroline's bubbly voice came over the phone.

"What's wrong Caroline?"

"Let's just say I acquired some information that you are going to find _very _useful. We'll all be waiting for you in Damon's room. I'm sure you know how to get there." Caroline's voice was teasing at the end, but Elena's mind was still reeling over what the blonde had said before.

The last thing she wanted to do right now was be with Damon in a room full of other people, but it wasn't like she had a choice. And besides, if Caroline had information that she apparently needed, then she hadn't a choice.

**. . . **

Elena walked into Damon's room to find more people than she expected. Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon were all sitting waiting for her. Damon got up straight away and took her hand, leading her to sit beside him.

"What's goin' on?" She asked warily, her eyes flitting around the people in the room, eventually settling on Damon.

"I may have decided to do something that will help you a lot. You will be very grateful Miss Gilbert." Klaus smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't be grateful for something I don't know. Tell me." Elena demanded.

Damon tightened his grip on her hand and leaned in close to her.

"You might be a little shocked, I know I was." Damon whispered in her ear and Elena rested her head against his.

"Then I'm goin' to need you for support aren't I?"

Damon smiled and pressed a feather light kiss to her temple.

"Start talkin'." Elena said to Klaus.

"I got out of the family business because I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't live with myself knowing what we did," Klaus trailed off as Caroline rubbed his arm.

Elena flicked her gaze to Rebekah who was clutching onto Stefan for support.

"There is a reason why MikealsonStudios earn more than Saltzlake Records. Rebekah and I found out and that's when she ran, well, we had both planned to run. But I couldn't leave our brother; Elijah shouldn't have had to deal with everything on his own."

"So why did you leave now?" Elena asked, confused by Klaus' change of attitude.

"Because I realised Elijah was too far gone to be protected. He may not love what he does, but he'll never leave, he has too much honour for his own good. I needed to get out before I became like him and my father, I'm just lucky that Bekah forgave me like she did."

"One wrong move and your out on your ass, brother." Rebekah reminded him with an arched eyebrow, but there was something in her voice when she said it that made it clear that she didn't mean what she said.

"Continue with the story please, Klaus."

"As I was saying, MikealsonStudios aren't naturally ahead of your record label."

"What do you mean, aren't naturally ahead?" Elena exclaimed incredulously.

"What I mean, is my brother has turned into a very sneaky, cold man. Just like our father," Klaus took a deep breath before continuing.

"My father was a smart man; he knew that our family's company would not be able to compete with such another big record label in the same city. And one thing my father refused to do was run. So when he got his first few workers and clients he blackmailed them so they could never leave. When Elijah joined he charmed his way to the top, the best female young talent followed him and when they joined they could never leave."

Klaus couldn't be right, Elena thought. There was no way that MikealsonStudios could get away with that sort of thing?

"MikealsonStudios has a lot of acts and employees, surely not all of them have something to hide?"

Klaus scoffed at Elena's sentence, she should know better than to say something like that.

"Everyone has a past Miss Gilbert, and everyone has something to hide. Secrets. My brother has a special knack for finding those dark little things out."

Elena automatically stiffened at that, she thanked everything she had that she had never gave into Elijah Mikealson and followed him over to his company. He would have known about Jeremy. My poor, poor Jeremy, Elena thought.

"Why are you telling us this?" Elena asked quietly, she didn't understand why not one, but two, members of the Mikealson family were telling her, Damon, Stefan and Caroline their darkest secret.

"Because Rebekah and I are going to help you bring them down."

"You're kidding me, right?" Elena asked, with Caroline, Damon and Stefan with similar shocked faces as hers.

"No, I'm not. Rebekah and Caroline are the only family I have now. I'm going to protect them and if that means bringing Elijah down, then so be it."

Elena couldn't help but admire Klaus' strength. She knew if it was her own brother, she wouldn't be able to do it.

"Can we trust you?" Damon asked suddenly,

He couldn't help but be extremely protective of Elena, and anything that was going to hurt her he needed to prevent. He didn't trust Klaus on principle, he was a Mikealson. Damon had already lost Elena once to one and he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I give you my word." Klaus said strongly, his hand reaching out to find Caroline's.

"That doesn't mean much to me until you live up to it."

Damon didn't give his trust away easily, and he was weary to give it Elijah's brother.

"Then give me a chance to."

Damon got up from his spot beside Elena and walked to where Klaus was seated.

"Then I guess we have an alliance." Damon held out his hand as the other man stood up to shake it.

"I guess we do."

Elena and Caroline shared a smile at the sight of two men getting along, it was a big thing for the two of them. They both knew that Damon and Klaus didn't really have any other friends.

They were what you could call, well, loners.

Elena went to wear Stefan and Rebekah were sitting, and noticed they way they were looking at each other. It clicked with Elena then, they were together. They looked like her and Damon used to.

"Thank you Rebekah, for deciding to tell us. I know I can't have been easy for you." Elena said softly the young blonde and sat down beside her and Stefan.

"It was easier than you'd think. I love you all, and this is the closest thing I've ever felt to family. I'll do whatever I can."

Strength must run in the Mikealson family, Elena thought again to herself.

"I can't believe you came all the way to Kansas to tell us this."

Stefan and Rebekah both laughed at that.

"Klaus was on his way down here to Caroline anyway, he was dying back in Nashville without her. He and I had a talk the night before about how we didn't think we should keep such a big secret from the people we care about, so we just decided we round up the group and tell you all." Rebekah answered with a small smile.

"I'm glad that you came." Elena winked and ruffled Stefan's hair while doing so.

"I think there's one thing though, that we all need to agree on."

Everyone's attention turned to Elena as she walked to Damon's side.

"We can't tell Alaric, if he knows that we're tryin' to bring MikealsonStudios down he'll either want to be apart of it, or try to stop us. Ric's old fashioned that way. I'll do everything I can to protect him, and I don't want him involved."

Damon understood what Elena was saying; after all he felt the same way. He wasn't willing to risk Alaric's reputation if all of this got dragged through the dirt. His safety was another issue. They were in a moral grey area with this, and Damon didn't know how far they would go yet. If there was a chance that anyone was going to get hurt he definitely didn't want Alaric to know.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads, all willing to keep their plan a secret. Eventually Caroline and Klaus left, hand in hand, and Rebekah and Stefan followed not long after leaving just Elena and Damon in his room.

"What about that."

Elena laughed humorlessly at that, she knew Damon's way of coping with things generally revolved around sarcasm. She ran one hand over his chest and played with the collar of his shirt.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Elena said quietly as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doin' 'Lay?"

She didn't answer him. Damon was shocked that she hadn't said a word about her nickname; it was the first time since they had decided to this tour that she had actually let him call her it.

"I want you." She whispered in his ear as his shirt hit the ground.

It didn't take long for Elena's clothes to join Damon's on the floor and her lying on his bed. Damon knew he was screwed, he could never get enough of her and he didn't think he ever would. He loved her, and it was dangerous but he couldn't stop.

She was everything to him, and she didn't even know. She wasn't the same girl that he had locked eyes with in the Bluebird three years ago, but he had fallen in love with this version of her too. The damaged, broken side of her.

It was getting harder and harder for Damon to pretend like he didn't love her, like he was okay with the way they were. Every time he read something about them in the papers he wished it was true, wished that she would realise that she was still in love with him and she'd come running back into his arms.

He knew though, better than anyone that she wouldn't. She wasn't in love with him anymore he had destroyed any chance of a relationship when he had given up on her after seeing her with Elijah. Damon lived on hope. Hope that one day she would completely forgive him for what he had done; hope that she could give him a second chance. Hope that somehow she could learn to love him again.

**. . . **

A few hours later, Elena was watching Damon as he slept, carefully running her fingers through his hair. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, like all the things that had hardened him in the world disappeared. She knew, that she a major part of what had made him that way, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. That time with him had been the best moments of her life, and she could never forget them.

Elena knew she had changed since Alaric had brought Damon back into her life. She wasn't so cold anymore, and it was all because of him. But they had hurt each other so badly that she was afraid to give into him, she wouldn't be able to handle it if they did the same thing now.

She was so scared to admit there was something between them, but she couldn't deny it anymore. She needed him more than she had three years ago, what she felt for him now was stronger than it ever had been. That was what scared her the most, knowing that if he did break her heart again, it would be so much worse than the last time.

Elena was sure he was asleep now, his chest was rising and falling in a smooth rhythm and he was snoring lightly. She smiled a little at that, some things never changed. Elena rested her head on his shoulder and placed on of her hands on his chest, over his heart. She took one last look at his face before leaning in closer to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Damon."

**A/N: Hey y'all! I know, I'm slightly late with the update, but at least it's only a day, right guys? So lots and lots of drama in this one! How did you all feel about it? A lot to take in, I know. **

**The song was I Almost Do, by Taylor Swift and I think it's the most perfect song for what Elena was going through in this chapter. **

**So, now we have Damon's parents thrown into the mix too! What do you think about that? MikealsonStudios are blackmailing, and this play a big part in out story as it continues! **

**FINALLY Elena admits that she loves Damon, but it's not going to be simple between them. **

**I'm over 200 reviews now and that makes me so unbelievably happy, and that wouldn't have happened without all of you, so I want to thank you all for that! One thing, to keep me happy is more reviews! READ AND REVIEW you guys! I love you all so much xxx**


	16. Nothing Will Ever Break My Heart Again

_**A/N: I know this chapter is very early, but I am going on holidays for three weeks tomorrow and will be unable to update, so enjoy this one my dears. **_

Chapter 15

**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
No pain this life will put me through  
Will ever ever hurt like you**

_**Kansas**_

"Damon,"

Damon opened his eyes to see Elena leaning over him, full dressed and ready to go. He hated mornings like this, when she would wake up before him and leave, but this morning was different. She was waking him up before she left; something she never really did.

"Morning 'Lay." He smirked and pulled at her arms, so she was lying on top of him.

"Good morning." She cooed and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

She was different this morning; she wasn't as reserved as she usually was. Elena was never this sweet with him, especially in the morning. Not that he was complaining, of course; he would take anything he could get from her.

"I have to go, Damon." She moaned as his hands wandered underneath her shirt, tracing random patterns across her skin.

"I wish you didn't."

"So do I."

He sighed happily as she peppered his face with kisses; he hadn't felt as peaceful or as happy as he did now in far too long. There was just something about her that made him feel so at home at times. The others, he wanted to kill her.

"We're heading back to Nashville today, we have a few weeks off due to the wedding."

Damon immediately perked up at that, he couldn't wait to get home and away from this hotel where everything had suddenly came to light about the Mikealson's. He had to admit, he wanted Elena back in his own bed. There was nothing that gave him greater pleasure than seeing her like that. Add that that to the fact that he was singing with Elena for his best friends wedding made him happier than he could have ever imagined.

"Good."

She rolled her eyes at his short response and kissed him one last time before climbing off the bed and away from him.

"I'll see you later." She purred as he smirked back at her, letting his eyes rake over her body.

Damon watched as she walked out the door, listened to the sound of her heels clacking against the wood floors of the hotel. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face as he got up and dressed for the day, she had this way of just brightening up the world around her. At least she hadn't lost that over the years.

She was everything Damon had ever needed, but knew that he couldn't have. All Damon could do was wait and pray that she would get tired of fighting feelings that he knew were there. He loved her, but he was so scared of her not feeling the same way.

He knew that any little thing could set him off; he just hoped that he would be able to hold himself together this time.

**. . . **

_**Nashville **_

"It's good to be home." Elena smiled to herself as she walked into her bedroom.

As much as she loved getting out on the road and leaving behind the drama of Nashville, she loved her home. She loved everything about where she lived, and she could never bring herself to move. That was the only reason that she hadn't ran as far away from Nashville a she could after everything that happened with Damon.

She loved him. God she actually loved him. But she couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. She wasn't ready to face that. Elena knew she was damaged, and there was a part of her that wasn't willing to open herself up completely to Damon. She was afraid of hurting him again, of getting hurt herself.

Right now though, she needed a distraction from Damon. She smiled to herself again and walked to her wardrobe, rifling through her clothes until she found the dress she was looking for. As she got dressed in her tight dress she thought about what she was going to do.

She was going on the search for Elijah Mikealson. Elena knew that Elijah had some sort of soft spot for her, and she was going to take advantage of it. She knew that if she was going to get anything valuable she was going to have to do some major sucking up.

She zipped up her light blue dress and slipped on her heels before walking out the door, after only being in her house for less than half an hour. The things she did for her favourite almost-uncle. She knew where Elijah would be, it wasn't hard to guess.

She pulled her car up just out outside the Bluebird and smirked when she saw the silver Mercedes that belonged to Elijah parked up, not far from her. What Elena didn't notice was the all too familiar Camaro on her other side.

"Elijah, what a pleasant surprise." She said sweetly as she walked over to one of the tables were he was sitting and sat herself down across from him.

"Elena Gilbert. I thought you were on tour." Elijah replied coolly, but Elena saw the small smile that was threatening to break on his mouth.

"I have a few days off, so I wanted to come home."

She couldn't help but flirt a little with him, it came easy to her and she knew she could get her way if she did. She knew it was probably wrong, and she shouldn't be doing it, but she was doing what she could to help. They needed information from Elijah, and Elena was going to be the one to get it.

"So, Miss Elena, what caused all of this? Usually you want nothing to do with me."

She laughed lightly and leaned across the table towards him.

"I suppose I got tired of tryin' to ignore you. You're a very persistent man."

"I tend to get what I want."

"So I've noticed."

Elena couldn't stop the smirk on her face when he leaned in to place a stray hair behind her ear and placed his lips close to her ear.

"Have you considered taking me up on my offer of crossing over to my label. I promise to take _extra _care with you, my dear."

"Oh Elijah, it's goin' to take more than empty promises for me to join you, darlin'." She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before getting up from her seat.

Elijah grabbed her arm before she could walk away, pulling her so that her back collided with his chest.

"Call me when you have another day off."

"Oh don't you worry, I will." She winked before walking away.

She had him; hook, line and sinker. Elena knew she was smarter than Elijah, today had proven that, but she was going to be careful this time around. She couldn't have him figuring out what she was up to; it wouldn't end well for anyone if he did.

She wondered how she was going to tell Damon though; she had no idea how to tell him that she was sucking up to the man that had torn their relationship apart. He would flip out, she knew, but a small part of her hoped that he would find a way to be okay with it.

She loved him after all.

**. . . **

Sitting at the bar of the Bluebird, tensely observing everything was Damon Salvatore. His eyes were trained on the girl that held his heart and the man that had caused it to break. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't need to. Elena always had some sick fascination with Elijah, and it was perfectly clear how she felt about him now.

He had actually thought that she had cared about him. Last night when they were in bed he thought he had heard her say that she loved him, but after what he saw today he was positive all it was, was another one of his dreams.

Damon had been so willing to wait for her, because he knew that she cared, he was hell bent on playing her games until she could love him again. But now? After today he wasn't so sure he could keep it up for much longer, she had just proved that she was never going to love him again.

She was going after Elijah Mikealson of all people. He should have known better than to think Elena really had changed since she had come back into his life. She was still the stone cold bitch that she was when she refused to sign the deeds to the tour. He had deluded himself into thinking that she really did want him, when in fact she was only using him.

He was done with her, done with trying. He had to come to terms with the fact she wasn't worth waiting for. Damon couldn't keep living a lie; he had done enough of that over the years. It was time he really started to get over her.

Damon walked out of the Bluebird and into his car, reaching for the phone in his back pocket. If he waned to move on, he needed to try. And there was only one distraction he knew was going to work, at least for a little while. And best of all, he knew it would hurt _her_.

"Katherine? Meet me at mine in half an hour."

**. . . **

Elena was tired of lying to herself; she had been doing it for three years. She loved Damon, loved him far too much for her own good but she couldn't help herself. Love made you do crazy things, and by god did it do it to her. She knew that if she had never fallen in love with Damon, her life would have been very different.

No one would have ever heard her sing, before Damon she had refused to let herself think that anyone could like her music, he had changed that though. Given her a muse and constantly praised her on how amazing her talents were.

She wouldn't have the career she did either, she wouldn't have been able to put Jeremy through rehab or live as comfortably as she did, knowing that money was never going to be an issue. It hadn't always been like that, as a child she had grown up used to seeing the cupboards empty and the fridge bare, her parents had always tried their best but sometimes it wasn't good enough.

Her mother had stayed at home to raise her brother and herself and her father was a doctor, but their had been a time in her youth when her dad had been trying so hard to find a job while also trying to pay off the massive college fees for going to school to study medicine. Elena remembered how hard it had been, to feel hungry all the time, to feel anger towards her parents for not giving her and her brother what they deserved.

But they had got through it; Elena had survived like she always had, and now that she had the luxury of money she would never throw it away. She had her brother to worry about, and even though her mom and dad were perfectly capable of paying for things like that, Elena had too much pride to let them. It was her fault Jeremy had gotten so bad, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to be the one to do anything she could to pull him out of it.

But most of all, Elena would never have felt the most powerful thing that she had in her life. Love. She knew that she would fall in love again, if she could ever find a way to let Damon go, but she also knew that she would never love as strongly as she did now. It was different from when she had first fallen for Damon, back then she was young and naïve and got butterflies from the first guy that would wink at her. But now, she was hardened from all the life experiences that had come her way and she wasn't the innocent girl she had once been.

She had fallen in love with Damon all over again, and it was so much stronger than it had been. Back then she dreamed of marriage and babies with him, but this time around she felt like she _needed _it. Like if she didn't have him, she wouldn't be able to go on. She hated feeling like that, she had always been independent and Damon made her weak. A part of her didn't care though, all she needed was him.

Elena had no idea what she was supposed to do anymore, she couldn't keep lying to Damon about feeling nothing but she was far too scared to go to him and tell him that she loved him. There wasn't even a guarantee that he would want that with her after she had rejected him so many times, she didn't know what she would do if he told her no. But if she didn't go to him, she ran the risk of losing him in the long run to a girl who would be more than willing to give him everything he wanted, she wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't.

There was only one thing she could do, the only thing that would set her free. She needed to go to Damon, she needed to go to him and tell him how she felt and what she wanted. She needed to be brave for once in her life and lay her heart out on the line.

Then maybe, just maybe, they would finally be happy.

**. . . **

Elena took a few deep breaths before knocking lightly on Damon's door, she waited for a minute but no one answered the door. He was probably sleeping, she convinced herself, it was getting late and they had had a long journey to get back home. She knocked again, she was nothing if not persistent, but there was still no answer. Elena sighed deeply and wrapped on the door a lot harder than she had before.

"Elena? What are you doin' here?"

Elena was surprised at how cold Damon's voice was, he hadn't acted this way towards her in months and she thought that they were over that already, maybe she had been wrong.

"I know that it's late, and I probably shouldn't be here, but Damon I just need to tell you that I-"

"Damon! Who's at the door?"

Elena froze immediately, she knew that voice, and she would always know that voice.

"Katherine's here," She choked out, resting her head on her shoulder so she wouldn't have to look at Damon.

After everything that they had been through these past weeks, he was here with Katherine, the one woman who Damon knew could break her. He didn't care, she had been wrong; he didn't give a damn about her. If he had, Katherine wouldn't be here.

"Why did you come?"

Damon's voice sounded more tired than anything else, and Elena knew that she really had lost him. He had gotten tired of waiting for her already, changed his mind somewhere along the way that he wanted her.

"It doesn't matter now. None of it matters. You know what? I don't think we should keep doing what ever _this _is."

Damon let out a bitter laugh at that, how relieved she must be to have an excuse to get out of their little agreement.

"That would suit you perfectly, wouldn't it Elena? You're doin' what you do best, walkin' away."

She felt like she couldn't breath, he was trying to blame her for this? When he was the one who had invited Katherine back into his bed?

"None of this is best for me Damon! God, you're the one who brought Katherine back into our lives! Don't you _dare _try to pin this on me." She growled at him, her chocolate brown eyes burning with anger.

"Why do you even care? We're not monogamous. You made that pretty clear earlier, I see you decided to slut it up and go back to Elijah?"

She couldn't breath, she really couldn't. How could he do this to her again? Didn't he understand how much he had hurt her the first time around, never mind doing it now? He was the same selfish little boy he had been, and she was tired of hoping he would change.

"I guess that's the irony of everything. We're ending just like we did the last time." Elena couldn't take her eyes away from his, no matter how much she might have wanted to.

"No Elena, we're not. Because this time we didn't have anything to end."

Slap.

"Have a nice life Damon."

She turned her back on him and walked to her car, refusing to seem affected by his words. She couldn't show emotion around him again, he'd just keep taking advantage of her and she would be ruined. Damon would ruin her.

She felt like she was breaking, her whole world was falling to pieces just because Damon didn't love her. She couldn't do this, she wasn't that girl anymore so why was it still affecting her? She could tell herself that she had changed but she hadn't, she was still fragile on the inside and he had shattered her into a thousand little pieces. The worst part was that he didn't even care.

If Elena had learnt one thing from all this was that she couldn't trust her heart, it made her fall in love just to break all over again. She thought that she would never deserve a man like Damon, and maybe she wouldn't, but he didn't deserve her either. He was cruel and cold when he wanted to be, and could turn his feelings for her on and off like a switch before running back to Katherine. She was sick and tired of being his consolation prize. She was done trying for him. Trying for everyone. She would never make the same mistake again of letting Damon back into her heart.

As Elena drove him through the rain she let the tears keep falling, she could let herself pretend that they were just water but she knew better. This was the push she needed, the universe had decided that she and Damon weren't right for each other and it was time for her to move on, tonight had proven that. She was better of without him, a part of her would always love him but she needed to keep it locked away from now on for her own sanity.

She was done with love. She was done with Damon.

**. . . **

Damon kicked the door closed, not being able to watch the only woman he had ever loved walk away from him. Again. He couldn't keep doing this with her, this push and pull that always ended up hurting them both. He was done with all of it. Done with her.

"Did poor little Elena break your heart again Damon? You should have listened to me and got the hell out when you still could."

Katherine had been oddly quiet throughout the whole interaction with Elena, it wasn't very in character. He couldn't bring herself to care about her right now; his mind was currently stuck on Elena.

"Leave, Katherine." He demanded while holding the door open for her.

"Come on, you don't mean that. I only got here, are you honestly going to kick me out?"

"Yes. Now go before you make an even more idiot out of yourself."

She huffed at that before sliding past him and walking to her car that was parked behind his house. That was why Elena hadn't seen it. He almost wished that she had, because then he wouldn't have had to lie to her tonight.

He loved her with everything he had, but she didn't want him, she never would. He was fed up of being her second best. Maybe he didn't go through with his plan to sleep with Katherine tonight like he should have, but that didn't mean that he was going to go running back to her with his tail between his legs. He had given her too many chances, and she had just blown the last one. She had slapped him for god's sake.

Damon wished that for once in their lives things could be simple, but Elena was as messed up as he was. Together they were too much for either of them to handle and nothing was ever going to be easy between them. He fought off the side of him that said that it would all be worth it if she was in his arms again for good. But she would never be there for good, one of them would screw up and hurt the other and he couldn't put himself through that again.

Seeing her today with Elijah had brought everything rushing back, how she had broken his heart three years ago, even if it wasn't intentional it had still hurt like a bitch. He couldn't keep waiting for something that was never going to happen; he didn't deserve what she did to him.

He wanted to hate her, his life would be so much easier if he could just hate her, but he couldn't. No matter how much he didn't like her at times, I could never hate her. Of course she would see it as hate, but it was all just pain and fear; not that he would ever tell her that.

Damon had no choice but to get over her, he had pushed her away for good this time and he couldn't bring her back in. He had prayed that this would be a new chapter for them; instead it was the epilogue of their story.

He had tried so hard for so long to have her, and now it meant nothing. Everything they had gone through had been for nothing. It was time to move on, to try and get over Elena Gilbert. No matter how hard it might be.

**. . . **

Elena sat on her bed, gently strumming on her guitar, her tears still hadn't stopped and they were dropping onto her instrument but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was allowed to grieve for her almost relationship with Damon, for what they had had before and what they never would. It killed her to admit this to herself but she couldn't deny the truth.

As broken as her heart was, she wouldn't let it keep her from doing this tour; she wasn't that petty anymore. Besides, she needed to do this for Alaric. After all, she had just made sure that she could never run back to Damon again, her family were the only people that mattered to her now.

Damon would see that, she thought. He would see that she really was over him. She didn't have a choice in it. She adjusted the guitar on her lap and wiped away her tears, there was only one thing that could her heal her right now and that was her music.

**I finally kept my pride  
And hailed a cab  
Those cuttin' words you said  
Were the last stab  
There'll be no tears this time  
They've all dried up  
No more sweet poison  
I already drank that cup  
This tunnel's dark  
But there's a little light glowing  
Just enough for me to run toward knowing**

**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
No pain this life will put me through  
Will ever ever hurt like you**

**Don't need a miracle  
A superhero  
There's only one way up  
When you're at zero  
You took my innocence  
But it was knowing  
No I don't need you  
And that made me a woman  
I paid my dues  
But that's a debt I'm done paying  
I'm standing strong  
But I'm still on my knees praying**

**And nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again  
No pain this life will put me through  
Will ever ever hurt like you**

**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again No, no, no**

**Nothing in the world will ever break my heart again No, no, no**

**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again**

**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again No pain this life will put me through Will ever ever hurt like you**

**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again**

**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again**

**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again**

"Caroline? You have Rebekah's number right? I need you both right now." She whispered into the phone as Caroline promised to be at her house with Rebekah by her side in ten minutes.

Elena needed a little girl time, Caroline always ha known how to comfort her when she was like this and she had grown closer to Rebekah these past few months, she liked the young girl and needed someone who didn't necessarily hate Damon to give her a different view than Caroline would.

This was new for her, letting other people take care of her. But if she was going to shut out Damon then she needed to let someone else in. Right now, she just needed her best friends.

**. . . **

"I don't know what I'm meant to do anymore Care." Elena sobbed in Caroline's arms as Rebekah soothingly rubbed her back as the three girls lay sprawled out on Elena's couch.

"It'll get easier 'Lena, you've got to give it time." Caroline said softly and kissed her forehead.

"You have us, and we're going to be here for you Elena. I promise you that." Rebekah chipped and as Elena rested her head back on the sofa.

"I hate that I love him." She sighed, and took a few shaky breaths.

The three girls had been hashing over things for more than two hours now, going over ever little detail about what had happened with Damon. Rebekah had been surprised at the start, when she had heard all the details of their past. But Rebekah, being as she was, soon forgot her own shock to comfort Elena.

"He doesn't deserve you, he never has." Caroline tried to reason with her, she knew from the start that Damon would bring her nothing but pain.

"There was a time when he did. Everything used to be perfect and then it wasn't, and I couldn't do anything to fix it. This time around I don't want to even try."

It was killing both the blondes to see Elena so hurt, she hadn't let herself feel anything for so long and now that she had, it had brought her only pain.

"You'll fall in love again Elena, but it will be with someone who is going to treat you right and loves you as much as you love them. You'll be happy someday, I promise."

Elena smiled at Rebekah's words, even though she didn't believe it. She didn't believe in love anymore, she put walls around her heart so they wouldn't get hurt and she didn't plan on taking them down. Her heart had been broken one too many times.

Even though it killed her to let him go, she had to. He didn't love her anymore, and it was about time she realised that. She had to realise that love wasn't something she was meant to have. She could live with that, she told herself. She could get through a life without Damon.

She just had to get through everyday until someday it hurt a little less.

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! Thank you so much for all the reviews they mean so much to me! SO what about that chapter? It physically killed me to write this, I hate angst but it was needed and it breaks my heart to say it. I think I'll go hide behind my wardrobe while you all try to kill me for doing this. **

**The song used was Nothing In This World Will Ever Break My Heart Again performed by Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes on the TV Show Nashville. This song was the last song performed on the series finale for Nashville and I cried while watching it and I knew it would be perfect for this chapter. I hope you all go listen to it, it's one of the most heartbreakingly beautiful country songs ever. **

**Thank you all again for reviewing! It truly makes my day to read them so keep them coming! I want you all to give me lots of feedback on this one, as I'm really worried about the reception of it. All my love xxx. **


	17. When The Right One Comes Along

Chapter 16

**Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth**

**You think you know what you're lookin for**

'**Till what you're lookin' for finds you**

"Aunt Jenna?" Elena asked softly as she peeked her head through the door of the woman's suite.

"There's my maid of honour."

Elena laughed lightly and closed the door softly behind her, and walked behind her aunt staring at their reflection in the floor length mirror.

"You look beautiful. Alaric won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Elena wasn't lying, the simple style of the dress suited her perfectly; Jenna hadn't been one for dramatics since her college years. The only splash of colour on the pristine white dress what they sky blue ribbon that was tied around her waist. Elena looked down at her own dress, the same colour as Jenna's ribbon, and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles.

"I think I made a mistake having you as my maid of honour, you're far too pretty." Jenna sighed as her niece rolled her eyes at the comment.

"No one's goin' to be lookin' at me today Jen. This day's all yours." Elena soothed, running her hand up and down her aunts arm.

"Damon will be looking at you." Jenna winked as Elena glared at her.

"Let's _not _talk about him."

Elena knew they were going to have to sing together today, but besides that one song she wasn't going any where near him. It was Jenna and Alaric's big day and she wasn't going to ruin it for them by fighting with Damon. She didn't even want to look at the man that had broken her heart, never mind talk to him.

"What happened?" Jenna asked with a slight smile on her face, she figured they were just going through another one of their rows.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," She grumbled, but after the look on Jenna's face she tried her best to smile and leant her head on Jenna's shoulder.

"Please, I just want today to be about you. I love you." Elena wrapped her arms gently around her aunt's waist, careful not to put anything out of place.

"I love you too Elena. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. This is your wedding day, and we're goin' to make the most of it." Elena winked and took a few steps backwards, loving how her dress swished around her.

She sat down on one of the push chairs and carefully started arranging her curls over her shoulders, wanting everything to be perfect. Her dress was made up of delicate light blue lace that was tight fitted to her waist where it flowed out on gentle ruffles, she had went with Jenna to pick it out months ago. At the time her mind had been on how much Damon would love it; after all it was his favourite colour. But all thoughts like that had to be pushed from her mind now, he didn't love her and it was easier for them both that way.

"Your mom was in with me earlier, she's worried about you." Jenna commented softly from her spot in front of the mirror.

"She's always worried about me."

"Miranda doesn't think that you're coping well with all of this pressure. And then everything with Jeremy-"

"I'm fine. Come on, I was sent up here to get you. It's time to go to the church. You're getting married." Elena pulled her aunt away from the mirror and dragged her out the door.

"Brilliant deflecting." Jenna admitted ruefully as Elena shot her a bright smile.

"I learned from the best."

**. . . **

"She won't talk to me Mir; I don't know what to do." Jenna groaned into her older sister's shoulder as they watched Elena climb into the limo.

"It's Damon, it has to be. She's only ever like this when they've fallen out." Miranda replied, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

A trait her daughter had picked up.

"It's different this time. The two of them fight like cats and dogs, but she's _hurt _Mir. This isn't just another meaningless fall out, something big happened."

Jenna was worried about her niece; she hadn't seen Elena like this in years. When Alaric had told her about putting the two of them back together she had wanted to strangle her soon-to-be-husband. But when she saw Elena smile the way she used to, how happy she was, that things might have changed.

Damon and Elena would always fight, Jenna already knew that, but Elena looked broken today and Jenna couldn't have that on what was meant to be the most perfect day of her life. How could she be happy when her niece's heart was broken? She didn't know what happened, she didn't need to know, but she wanted to fix it.

She knew that her sister felt the same way, but Miranda had always been better at hiding her feelings than Jenna had, Elena was a lot like her in that way. But she saw how her older sister's eyes followed her daughter's every move, waiting for something that would give Elena's thoughts away.

They needed to sort things out, and quickly, before Elena's situation got any worse, but Jenna was sure they could comfort her. It wouldn't be the first time she had sat with her niece and sister over a broken heart, and this time would be no different.

"Come on, little sister. We can worry about my daughter later. It's time to get you married."

**. . . **

Elena slid out of the limo and gracefully walked up the stone steps towards the entrance of the church. She had never had enough faith as she should; she had given up on it after everything that had happened. Surely if there was a God then he wouldn't have let Jeremy get into the state he had.

It was a weak excuse, but it was the one she used when she couldn't face the fact that it was her fault. Faith was something that she hadn't let herself have in years; she didn't deserve any sort of redemption. She composed herself before walking into the church; she could smile and get through this day. That was all that mattered.

She busied her hands playing with her curls as she peeked her head through the door to look out at everyone already in their seats. Elena wondered for a moment if she would ever get a day like this, when she would get to wear a beautiful while dress and to walk towards the love of her life, knowing that she would spend the rest of it with him. She didn't let herself think of who could be on the other side of the aisle, there was only one man she had ever dreamed of it being and she couldn't let herself think of him now.

Elena saw Caroline sat close to Klaus, their hands held tight together and her blonde head resting against his shoulder. She had to admit, they looked so happy together. Like they were made just for each other. Elena just hoped that it would last, Caroline deserved to have everything and Klaus seemed the person who could give her just that. Couples like that gave Elena hope that maybe one day she would be happy, they made it look like all the heartbreak was worth it.

She kept scanning the room, every now and again smiling softly to herself at seeing people she knew, her eyes soon found Stefan and Rebekah looking every inch like a young couple in love. They seemed so sweet and naïve, so innocent. The way first loves should be. There had been a time when Elena had been like that herself, so completely in love that she hadn't been able to think of anything else. Even her own family.

Elena softly closed the door and pressed her back against it, trying to control her breathing. Today was not the right time to be thinking like that, her feelings didn't matter right now. She straightened herself out and rolled her eyes at how childish she was being. Her aunt was getting married today, she was maid of honour, and she needed to stop moping.

She watched as her mother helped Jenna out of the car and into the church. By now, Alaric would be waiting at the altar and Damon would be by his side. The thought of that made Elena's stomach turn but she ignored it, just like she planned on ignoring him. Miranda would be walking Jenna down the aisle, no matter how absurd it sounded, their parents were dead and there was no one else to do the job. Jenna had wanted Jeremy to do it, but Elena had talked her out of it. They all knew that no good would come from dreaming about things that couldn't happen. Elena quickly walked up to the two women and smiled at what was held in her mother's hands.

"I see the flowers came."

Miranda laughed lightly and handed Elena the bouquet of white roses. Elena dragged her gaze away from the roses and saw how worried Jenna looked.

"Smile a little, your getting married." She teased as her aunt visibly relaxed.

"I don't think I can do this, 'Lena. What if Ric doesn't really want this? What if we're not ready? Oh God, what happens if we get divorced? You could get dropped from your label and your whole career would be ruined because I'm stupid and-"

"Jenna, calm down," Elena soothed as she ran one hand up and down her aunts arm, the other still clasped around her flowers.

"Just breath, you know that you want this. That Alaric wants this. You two are perfect for each other, and you always will be. Getting married won't change that. You love each other and that's all that matters."

Jenna let out a shaky laugh and pulled Elena close to her, thankful for the fact that her niece had always been so good with words.

"I'm getting married." Jenna whispered as Elena and her mother shared a look.

"And it's time to get your ass down that aisle."

"Language Elena, you're in church." Elena rolled her eyes at her mothers tone and winked quickly at Jenna.

"I've got somewhere I need to be." Elena turned on her heels and walked towards the doors that were now being slowly opened.

She held the bouquet at her waist and smiled brightly as she took slow, deliberate steps towards the altar. She didn't want to trip in her heels. She locked her gaze with Alaric and sent him a soft smile, knowing how nervous he must have been, but she regretted looking a little to his left. Damon looked perfect, as usual. But the way he was looking at her was breaking her heart; like she was the only girl in the world. He had always made her feel like she was special, but it had taken her too long to realise he treated other girls the same way. She wasn't his; she hadn't been in a very long time.

She didn't even realise that she was standing at the altar, at her place next to where Jenna would stand, but she still couldn't take her eyes away from Damon's. Those pale blue eyes that she had gotten lost in so many times before, she wondered if there would ever be a time when she could stop herself from doing it. Everything would be so much simpler if she could. The music started playing then, indicating that Jenna was starting to make her way towards Alaric, and Elena ripped her gaze away from Damon so she could watch.

Jenna looked so blissfully happy, that Elena was a little jealous. Everyone around her seemed to have someone in their lives that they loved unconditionally, and without fear of being hurt. She wished that she could be like that again, that she could love like that. Elena blinked back her tears and tried desperately hard to keep the smile on her face, she was meant to look happy after all. She watched as her mother carefully placed Jenna's hand into Alaric's open one, a symbol as old as time it's self.

Throughout the service Elena's eyes kept drifting towards Damon, and his never once left hers. She tried to concentrate on Jenna and Alaric's vows, to appreciate how much they meant to each other, but she couldn't. One wrong would set her off and she would be thinking of Damon all over again. Before she knew it everyone was clapping to the sound of the priest pronouncing the happy couple man and wife as Alaric dipped Jenna before pressing a not so quick kiss to her lips.

Damon walked slowly over to her as the newly married couple made their way down the aisle and held his arm out to her.

"Come on then Miss Gilbert." He smirked as she refused to take his arm, but he knew that she would take it eventually; she wouldn't want to be embarrassed on her aunt's wedding day.

"It is tradition." She said dryly and allowed him to wrap her arm around the crook of his elbow.

They walked silently down the aisle, never once looking at each other. She couldn't bare how close he was and he couldn't stand the fact she was being so distant. They would always play this game of cat and mouse, no matter how much either one of them wished it would stop. They had no choice but to work together right now, and it would be like that until they could find a way to fix whatever mess they had gotten themselves into.

**. . . **

"People are starting to stare." Caroline reprimanded Klaus as he spun her around the room.

"Let them." He whispered in her ear, before twirling her in a circle.

"You never told me you could dance."

"It's not a thing you tell. It's a thing you show."

Caroline had never seen Klaus as carefree as he was now, or as happy. Lately everything in her life had changed because of him; she was used to being the girl on the sidelines who was never spared a second glance. After all, she was the best friend and publicist of Elena Gilbert. She never took the credit for what she did, no matter how many times Elena or Alaric would praise her for it, and she had never been in a relationship were she wasn't treated like shit. Until now, that is.

Klaus was the first man in her life, with the exception of Alaric, that had looked past her pretty face and neurotic personality. He had taken the time to get to know her, something that had never been done for her before, and never once failed to tell her how perfect she was. Caroline had spent her entire life thinking she wasn't good enough, with a father who hadn't cared and too many cheating boyfriends she had pretty much given up all hope on getting the right kind of attention. She thought back now, and realised how stupid she was not to realise that there was someone out there for her.

She felt like a princess today, as Klaus danced with her in the middle of the ballroom in her red dress that made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the room. He had told her multiple times today how stunning she looked, and she was starting to believe it. If Klaus was bad for one part of her, it was her ego.

Caroline was falling more and more in love with him and it scared the hell out of her. She wasn't meant to fall in love with a Mikealson, it couldn't end well, but she couldn't help it. Being with him could jeopardise everything she had worked for her entire life, if he went back to his family she wouldn't be able to be with him anymore. She couldn't run the risk. Caroline couldn't help but find it a little funny how she had always loved the whole star-crossed lover's story, and now that she was in one she would give anything for them both to just be normal.

"Caroline? Love, what's wrong?"

She plastered on a smile for his sake and squeezed his shoulder gently while they were dancing.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She should have known that he would see right through her.

"You're a terrible liar. Come on, I want to tell you something." Klaus said softly as he took her hand, leading her through the crowd of people on the ballroom floor and out of the main room.

The air was warm outside as Klaus held her hand tightly, casually waling through the manicured gardens of the hotel. Caroline wondered if her own wedding day would be as beautiful as this when it came, she was one of those girls that had dreamed about it since she was a kid and wanted the whole big white wedding. She had always been a traditionalist.

"When I met you Caroline, I knew there was something different about you. A sort of fire that I had never seen before, and it drew me in. I adore everything about you, and I know that I don't deserve someone as good as you but I can't help wanting what I want. And that will always be you."

Caroline found herself tearing up at Klaus' confession; she didn't expect something like this from him. She knew how hard it was to express his feelings; he had been brought up thinking that showing emotion was showing weakness. Something that wasn't accepted in his family. He could pay her all the compliments he wanted, but when it came to talking about himself, and how he felt; she knew how hard it was for him.

"I love you Caroline."

She couldn't say anything as he wiped the tears that had fell from her eyes. Caroline wanted to say so many things, but nothing would come out, the words stuck to her throat and all that came out were a few shaky breaths.

"You don't have to say it back, I don't want you to say something like that and not mean it. I'll wait until you can, because I love you that much."

"You don't need to wait Klaus. I love you too." She took his face in between her hands and kissed him gently.

"I know how wrong you are for me, but I don't care. You're all that matters to me, and I won't let what other people think stop me from finally being happy. And I don't want to hear any more crap about how you're not good enough for me, because you are. I. Love. You." She whispered with her head leaning against his.

Caroline looked into his eyes, a shade of blue that was so close to her own, and knew that no matter what they had to go through to be together, it would be worth it. Because the loved each other, and that was really all that matters. When you love someone so much that you would give anything for them, you don't walk away from them when thing's get a little rough.

And Caroline Forbes had never been a quitter.

**. . . **

"Dance with me?" Stefan asked with a quirked eye brow as he stood over Rebekah's chair.

"And I didn't even have to beg." Rebekah giggled as she gladly took Stefan's hand and hopped up from her seat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands carefully on her waist.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Rebekah blushed at that and hid her face on his chest; she still wasn't quite used to the attention Stefan paid her. It was the first time a man had said anything close to a compliment to her that wasn't her brothers in her life. She had picked out her emerald green dress thinking of him. It was his favourite colour on her and it was hers too, due to beautiful colour of his eyes.

"Multiple times. Still doesn't get old though."

She couldn't help the smile that was on her face, being with Stefan made her happy all the time. She was pretty sure she hadn't been this comfortable with someone since she had been a little kid, and she wasn't about to let it go. No one had ever been this good to her; even her own brothers had mistreated her at times. She must have done something special in a past life to deserve the love she had now, but she thanked her lucky stars that she did.

Without Stefan, she probably would have ran back to her family and be the Mikealson runt of the litter for the rest of her life.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Bekah." He whispered in her ear and pulled her a little closer to him.

Rebekah didn't think that Stefan understood what it meant to her every time he said something like that to her. Every little thing that he said, that maybe wouldn't have meant that much to any other girl, meant the world to her. A lot of it was the fact that I was Stefan saying those things. He had held her heart without even knowing it from the first time they met, and he had never given it back.

She had thought they she hadn't had a chance. Why would someone as perfect as Stefan want someone as damaged and broken as her? Especially after the family she came from, she was a Mikealson and he was a Salvatore. His own brother was one of the biggest threats to her family's company, not that she cared now, but everything about their relationship screamed that it wouldn't work. She would take the risk though; he would always be worth it for her.

"I waited for so long for someone like you to care about me, Stefan." She tilted her head up so she could look at him when she said it, and saw how the smile spread across his usually serious face.

Stefan liked to think that he was brooding and mysterious, but when Rebekah got to knew him she understood that he was so different from what everyone thought of him, he could be the most witty and childish person she knew. And yet, she wouldn't change a thing.

"And you have no idea how long I waited to find someone who was worth caring about."

She shook her head and brushed her nose against his, he smirked a little- something that made him look scarily alike his older brother- and leaned his head down to hers so he could kiss her. Neither of them cared that they were in the middle of a ballroom with God knows how many people watching them, they were young and in love and nothing else mattered.

Rebekah knew that she would give up everything for Stefan, she already was. She was betraying her own flesh and blood so they could be together without anything stopping them. But it wasn't just Stefan she was doing this all for, it was herself too. She was tired of having to carry a secret that she never asked to, she had done as she was asked for long enough, and now she sick and tired of it. Her family hadn't cared for her, the only one that truly loved her was Niklaus and he had come back for her.

Together they would bring down their own family, both with their own reasons. But mostly, no matter what anger or hurt was guiding them it all came down to love. Love for each other and for the people they would do anything for. Klaus had Caroline and she had Stefan, and she knew that both her and her brother would do anything to keep them by their sides.

Everything she had ever done, it had all been for love. And no matter how much Rebekah had changed, that part of her would always stay the same.

**. . . **

"It's time." Damon said emotionlessly as he walked up to Elena.

"Oh joy." She rolled her eyes at him, but followed him nonetheless up to the stage.

Elena ignored how it felt when Damon pressed his hand gently against her back as she reached for the microphone. They looked like the perfect couple, they always had, but no one realised how broken the two of them really were. How twisted their relationship truly was.

"Could I have everyone's attention for a few minutes?" Elena said gently through the microphone, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to the couple on the stage.

"Thank you. Well, being the maid of honour and the best man, Damon and I knew that we had to give our two favourite people a special gift. And ours has always been our music. So we decided to make that our gift, its original anyway. So, Jenna and Alaric, this is for you."

Everyone clapped loudly at Elena's speech before the place went completely quiet, it was always the way when they performed together. The two of them together had some kind of aura, when they sang you listened. That's just how it was. The two of them sat down and Damon reached for his guitar, sending her one quick look of reassurance.

No matter how much they hated each other right now, they would always have their music. And it was no place for hatred. They both knew that is was beautiful, and when they sang they could almost forget what had happened. Almost.

**There's no music, no confetti**

**Crowds don't cheer, and bells don't ring**

**But you'll know it, I can guarantee**

**When the right one comes along**

**What they're thinkin', what you're feelin',**

**You no longer have to guess**

**All those questions are finally put to rest**

**When the right one comes along**

**Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth**

**You think you know what you're lookin for**

'**Till what you're lookin' for finds you**

**In a cold world, it's a warm place**

**Where you know you're supposed to be**

**A million moments full of sweet relief**

**When the right one comes along**

**Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth**

**You think you know what you're lookin' for**

'**Till what you're lookin' for finds you**

**It's so easy, nothin' to it**

**Though you may not believe me now**

**But I promise, honey you'll find out**

**When the right one comes along**

**And all that changes is only everything**

**When the right one comes along**

Elena's eyes locked with Damon's as they finished, she wished that she could forget about everything that he'd done and take back everything that she done too, but she couldn't. And she never would. They would never, ever, work; and it was about time she accepted that.

She listened to deafening sound of their audience's applause and practically ran off the stage, she couldn't take being near him anymore. She couldn't let him look at her like that, it hurt too much. She was so fragile when it came to him, she so much as let him in the tiniest bit and he would own her hear all over again; being able to break it.

She wished that she was stronger, that she didn't have to worry about falling in love with him all over again. Elena hated it, hated wanting him and how he made her feel. Hated how no matter what he did she was pretty sure a part of her would always love him. Hated how she had to be near him, or risk losing everything she had worked so hard for. But most of all, she hated how she couldn't hate him.

"Elena!" She swung around, her curls flying around her face, to see Jenna and her mother chasing after her.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"That's what we came to ask you."

Elena shook her head at her mother, turning her head so they wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"There's nothin' wrong with me, Momma. I'm fine."

"That's not what it looked like a minute ago," Miranda said as she took her daughter's hands in her own.

"Talk to me, honey. I can't fix this if you don't let me."

Elena laughed without any humour and finally lifted her eyes to look at the two women.

"No one can fix this. Not even me." She was quick to wipe away a stray tear, not wanting her family to see it.

"This is about Damon isn't it?" Jenna asked as she watched Elena sit down, her back resting against the wall.

"Isn't it always?" She managed to choke out and buried her head in her hands.

Jenna and Miranda shared a look and sat down on either side of Elena, not knowing what had the younger girl so upset.

"What happened?" Miranda asked as she rubbed her hand across her daughter's back, in an attempt to sooth her.

"What always happens with the two of us. I messed up and he got jealous and then we both acted out. But I'm done trying for him; he's just not worth it anymore. I'm tired of letting him break my heart. That's it." Elena said brokenly, her eyes never leaving the marble floor in front of her.

"I don't know what he did, or how badly either of you messed up, but what I do know? He is crazy about you Elena. He loves you so much, and I don't know how you can't see that, but I do. Everyone does. The two of you have issues, but so does every couple, you just need to find the strength to figure it out. You and Damon? You're epic."

Elena looked at Jenna through her eyelashes; she couldn't believe how strongly Jenna felt about this. She had never said anything about her relationship with Damon before, she had held Elena when she cried but had never said a bad word about him. None of her family had.

"We're better apart. That way we can't hurt each other." Elena said strongly before standing up and brushing herself down.

"Get back to your husband, Jenna. He'll be wondering were you are." She managed to get out before walking back to the party.

"Elena, wait!" She bit her lip at her hearing her mother's voice and steeled herself before being able to speak to her mother again.

"Go to Daddy, Momma. If I don't see him, tell him that I love him."

And with that she walked away, leaving her mother and aunt shell shocked at how badly she must have been hurt this time around. Elena couldn't tell them, not today. Jenna shouldn't have to be worry about her on the day of her wedding, she was meant to be stress free; and Elena wouldn't begin to tell her the story about her and her new husband's best man.

For the rest of the day, she was going to pretend like nothing had happened. She could do that, at least. And if she couldn't? She was screwed.

**. . . **

"What was that about?" Alaric asked as Damon flopped down on the seat beside him.

"It's Elena; she wouldn't be her if she didn't cause a scene." Damon said dryly as Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"Everything all right between you two?"

"Perfect." Damon replied before talking a long drink of his bourbon.

Damon had no idea what had happened after they had finished their song. For a moment Elena had looked like she had forgave him for everything he had done; like she was in love with him. He should have known it was too good to be true. He was trying his best to ignore her, but it wasn't exactly working.

She was the most gorgeous girl in the room today, in her pale blue dress that had made hiss jaw drop when he had got his first look at her. She was perfect, absolutely perfect, and he couldn't have her. All he had wanted to do all day was take her in his arms and never let her go, but he couldn't and he didn't think he would ever be able to.

It was then that Jenna came running up to Alaric and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alaric stood still in shock for a few seconds before squeezing her in tight and kissing her forehead lightly.

"What's wrong Jen?"

"Nothing, it's just that Elena's upset. And when Elena's upset-"

"Everyone's upset." Alaric finished and kept planting light kisses over his wife's face.

"She'll be okay, she's a fighter."

Jenna calmed down as Alaric kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and it was making Damon increasingly more uncomfortable. Being around so many happy couple's was making him feel nauseous.

"I want to thank you Damon, for yours and Elena's wedding present. It was beautiful." Jenna said sweetly, smiling up at him.

"Anything for you two," Damon winked at her before getting up from the table.

"I'll give you some alone time, I'm pretty sure you haven't had any all day." He walked away from the newlyweds with a small smile on his face.

He wanted that, what Alaric and Jenna had. He wanted a wedding day too, but he only wanted one girl to be walking down an aisle and she was never coming back to him. He loved her, he wouldn't deny that, but they weren't good together. Not anymore. He could keep his distance if he tried, he was positive of that. He knew that he could because he had done it for three years. He only had to go a few more months and then he would never have to talk to her again.

No matter how painful it would be. It didn't matter how much he loved her, or how much she might love him, he didn't think that they would ever find their happy ending. At least not together. But he wasn't ready to get over her; he didn't _want _to move on.

So it left Damon with no choice but to keep pretending like he didn't care, even though he always would. Elena didn't need to know that. That didn't mean he didn't love her though, because he did. He really did. And a part of Damon knew that he always would.

**A/N: Hi y'all! I'M BACK! Sorry for the delay, but I've only got back and it took me a day to get this up! So, was this worth the wait? I couldn't wait to do the wedding chapter! **

**Okay, so I know there's not that much Delena action in here, but I hope that cute Klaroline and Stebekah moments make up for it, as well as the Alaric and Jenna wedding. Did you all like it? I really hope you did. But let me know! **

**The song used was When The Right One Comes Along performed by Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio as Scarlett O'Connor and Gunner Scott. It's a really beautiful song, and perfect for the wedding I think. **

**Next chapter, things aren't so light. But, not as heavy as they have been. I'm not giving away much ;). Let's just say that Damon won't be keeping to his idea of ignoring Elena for long, and she softens up like she always does when he's nice to her.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You all really blew me away with your comments on the last chapter, it would be so amazing if you could do the same with this one! As always, REVIEW! All my love xxx**


	18. The End Of The Day

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay before the chapter, but I would really love if you all went and looked up The End Of The Day (Nashville) on YouTube right now and listened to it while reading this chapter. It is the song sang, and really beautiful at that. **_

_**PLEASE go listen now. Thank you. **_

_**Now, on with the chapter. **_

Chapter 17

**I'm done with the cheating  
that drove you away  
But you'll give me forgiveness  
if I promise to change  
I told you it's over,  
so what else can I say?  
I'll be quitting at the end of the day  
**

_**Kentucky**_

Elena woke up in the middle of the night, to a loud banging noise coming from her hotel room door. She wiped her eyes and threw on a silk black robe; she was barely going to go the door wearing nothing but her underwear. She grumbled and cursed the whole way there, who was at her door at three in the morning?

She definitely didn't expect the person who practically fell through her door when she opened it.

"Damon?" She asked in shock.

It had been a month since the wedding, and apart from when they had to they hadn't talked. She had ignored his presence 24/7 unless they were singing. That was when they escaped to somewhere that wasn't full of all the bitterness and guilt. It was just them.

"Elena, I miss you baby." Damon groaned as he kicked the door shut and pulled her too him.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'? What are you even doin' here?" She pushed him off of her and took a few steps back.

He hadn't so much as looked at her in the past four weeks, and now he was in her hotel room telling her that he missed her? Damon was never this open without a major push, something must be wrong with him.

"I miss you, and I don't know what to do about it 'Lay." He said brokenly, but it was slurred.

Elena noticed that even though he was looking in her eyes, they weren't the same clear blue that they always were. They were, blurred, somehow. They way he had came in too, he stumbled. Damon Salvatore never, ever, stumbled. And then it hit her.

"You're drunk," She scoffed,

She could have laughed then; the only time that he had paid her any attention at all in the last month was when he was so drunk he could barely stand. Brilliant.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" She asked, while tugging her robe closer to her, noticing how Damon's eyes hadn't left her and it was making her a little uncomfortable.

"Only…. A lot." He trailed off and stumbled past her to sit on one of her couches.

"Why did you come up here, Damon?" Elena kept her gaze away from him, not wanting to look at him right now.

"I needed to see you. You don't understand how hard it's been acting like I don't care about you for four whole weeks. I miss you _so _damn much 'Lay," He choked out, but she still wouldn't look at him.

"For God's sake, look at me Elena." Damon demanded and she reluctantly moved her eyes to stare at him.

"Happy now?" She whispered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come here, I want you to look me in the eye when I talk to you."

She rolled her eyes at that, but did what he said nonetheless. She walked slowly towards him and sat down on the opposite end of the couch- as far away as she could get from Damon.

"You're being stubborn." He stared pointedly at her but she just raised her eyebrows at him.

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk."

He ran his hands through his hair and reached for her hand, she wouldn't let him have it though. She really was killing him.

"I still love you Elena, I will always love you. And I need you, more than I ever thought. So please 'Lay, _please_, give me another chance. I'm begging you to be with me right now. I'll get down on my knees if I have to. I'm more sorry than you can understand, and I take back everything that I've done. But I love you. I love you." Damon poured his heart out to her, and had taken her hands half way through his speech.

Elena couldn't say a thing; she sat there in shock and watched Damon wait for her response. He couldn't mean what he was saying; he was drunk and confused and wanted someone to share his bed with for the night. He couldn't really want to be with her, after everything she had put him through.

No, she couldn't risk making the wrong decision about their relationship when he was so drunk that he probably wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning.

"You're drunk Damon, you don't really mean any of this." She shook her hand but he tightened his grip on her hands.

"Drunken words are sober thoughts. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to be with me." He begged her, freeing one of his hands so he could use it to tilt her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I won't talk about this when you're in this state."

"See 'Lay? I know you want this just as much as I do. I've apologised! You can see how sorry I am! I know that doesn't make everything okay, but you can see that I'm trying. Why can't you accept that?"

Elena was refusing to let her tears fall as he spoke. Couldn't he see that he was breaking her heart right now? She couldn't deal with this, with his late night drunken confessions. Elena thought that she could handle it when he was ignoring her; it was easier that way, but now? When he was making her want to get back together with him. God she would give anything to forget about their past and jump right into his arms now.

But she couldn't. Because life was never that easier, and love was even harder.

"Because it will take a lot more than an apology Damon, after you broke my heart twice," She whispered as she ripped herself from his grasp and pulled herself up off the seat.

"It's late, and you're completely wasted, you can stay here tonight. I'm sure you'll be fine with the couch." She told him as she walked back to her room.

"I still love you. That will never change." He said strongly before lying down on her couch and falling asleep almost instantly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Elena said softly at her doorway before disappearing inside it.

All she wanted right now was her bed, she needed sleep. Even now, after everything Damon had put her through these last few months she hadn't needed her pills. She was proud of that, at least. She threw the rest of them out just before the wedding, she didn't need them anymore. Elena knew that she had grown up since then, she was an adult now. Finally 21. But she didn't need to result on pill popping anymore to get her to sleep.

She closed her eyes and sang the lullabies her mother used to sing to her when she was a child, and it wasn't long before she could feel the pulls of sleep. She prayed that tonight, of all nights, she wouldn't dream about Damon. She didn't know how much of this she could take. Elena was strong; she knew that, she didn't have a choice but to be. But she wasn't this strong.

And it was only a matter of time when she would lose her strength all together.

**. . . **

Damon woke up to the light shining across his face, and his head banging. He was hung-over, and all he wanted was some aspirin and the biggest bottle of water he could find. But he _needed _to talk to Elena. Memories from the night before came rushing back to him, and he couldn't bring himself to regret what he'd done.

He loved her, and he had made that clear to her, whatever she wanted to do with that was her choice; at least she knew. He was sick and tired of pretending, even if she decided not to be with him, he wouldn't lye anymore. Lying had gotten them into this mess in the first place, and Damon was finally learning from his mistakes.

"I see you're up." Elena' voice drawled out as she stepped into the room.

Damon couldn't help but trail his eyes over her figure, especially in what she was wearing. It was hot outside, especially in Kentucky, and she was wearing a tiny lace crop top and denim hot pants along with her cowboy boots. She would never realise how hard it was for him not to push her into the nearest wall and have his way with her when she looked like this.

"I'm also not drunk anymore." He smirked, waiting eagerly for her reply.

"Your head must be killing you, do you even remember last night?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, how could he forget it?

"Stop deflecting, I invented that. Of course I remember 'Lay, I was thinking about those things I said for a long time before last night." Damon said quickly, enjoying the way she had no smart-ass come-back after that.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" He asked her, getting up from the couch and walking over to the other side so he could lean on the back of it.

"There's nothin' to talk about." Elena dismissed and looked away from him, not wanting him to see how badly she was lying.

"The hell there's nothin' to talk about! There's _everything _to talk about."

How could she say that? He loved her, and he had put his heart out on the line for her and now she was acting like he hadn't said a word. This is why they fought so much; she could be so god damn selfish when she wanted to be. Damon noticed her lack of response and reached for her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I love you, and I know that you love me too 'Lay. So why won't you act on it." He whispered as she reached one of her small hands up to place back some of the hairs on his forehead.

"Because I can't let you break my heart again."

He kissed her hair gently, burying his face in it for a while. She would give him this at least, these few moments where he could pretend that she hadn't just said that. He didn't know what he was going to do when she sent him away and he had to go back to his cold, empty hotel room.

"What if I promise not to hurt you anymore?"

She laughed without any humour at that, it was a sound that was so unnatural to his ears. For so long he had only heard Elena's tinkling, bell like laugh that when he realised how hardened she had become to this world- all because of him- it shocked him for a little while.

"It doesn't matter. You made promises like that before to me, Damon, and you never kept them. You know, better than anyone, that we're better apart," She placed a gentle kiss to his cheek before pulling away from him completely.

"I think it's time you left." She said from over her shoulder, before disappearing into her room.

Just like she had done the night before, he thought. He blinked away the tears that were rapidly forming in his eyes, he couldn't cry in front of her. It was the ultimate show of weakness. He gathered himself for a few minutes, making sure he looked calm and collected before exiting her hotel room.

That was maybe the saddest part of this all, he couldn't even be at home right now and drown his sorrows in a bottle of bourbon and drink himself into a coma with the comfort of his own bed. No, he had meetings later with Alaric, meetings at which Elena would be present, so getting drunk was out of the question. She would know then how badly he was hurting, and the last thing he needed was her pity.

He entered his hotel room with his head hung low, ready for a few more hours of sleep before he had to get to work. A few hours were he could pretend like things had ended differently. Everything just seemed dull without her around, he had been in thousands of hotel rooms like this over the years but never had it looked so depressing.

Without her, it was like a light had gone out. The first time he had lost her, he had been able to cope. He had been able to concentrate on his music and had thrown himself head first into the business; a business that he hadn't really been able to adjust to in the beginning. At the start it had been one long party and his head hadn't been right for months.

The only thing he had never touched was drugs, after everything with Jeremy he knew that he couldn't even think about going near them. But everything was different now; he didn't have that same strength as he did three years ago. He knew that he was young and she was his first love, he held enough hatred in his heart that he had ignored the heartbreak. He could handle Elena breaking his heart once, but he didn't have it in him now that she had done it twice.

Damon sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking of when times were easier between the two of them. No amount of pain or heartbreak could ever take those memories away, at least. He had a few hours to disappear, before he had to enter the real world again. Maybe by then his heart would be a little stronger, and he wouldn't have to hurt again. Well, that's what dreams were for.

**. . . **

Elena walked in silently to Alaric's make-shift office in the current stadium in Louisville. She saw Damon leaned against the table, and wanted to be as unnoticeable as she could. She knew, deep down, that she loved him. Truly, truly loved him. But she couldn't admit that to herself yet, she wasn't ready. She didn't know if she ever would be.

Loving Damon was everything she hadn't allowed herself to feel in years. It was passion and lust and danger. It was _intense_. She had enough fire of her own, any more and she would go up in flames. Hell, her whole life would crash and burn if everything went wrong. It didn't matter how much she _might _have wanted him. She couldn't.

"What's the latest?" She asked, breaking the awkward like silence that was in the room.

"Grammy nominations have been released." Alaric said with a smirk.

Both Elena's and Damon's eyes snapped up at that, this is what they lived for.

"What are we up for?" Damon asked, anticipation building in his eyes.

"Like you don't already know." Caroline laughed and flopped down beside Elena on the loveseat.

"Just read it out Ric." Elena said with an elbow to the blonde's ribs, who only laughed more in protest.

"Best Country Solo Performance; Twist of Barbwire- Damon Salvatore, Mama's Broken Heart- Elena Gilbert." Alaric read out first and Damon slowly made his way over to the two girls, sitting on the edge of the couch next to Elena.

They could forget about everything for these few minutes, their music only mattered right now.

"Best Country Song; Gun For A Mouth- Damon Salvatore, Looking For A Place To Shine- Elena Gilbert."

Elena found her smile getting wider and wider as Alaric read out another possible award. She thrived on competition, and the fact that she and Damon were against each other made the possibility of winning that much better.

For Damon, it was seeing Elena smile that was making him happy.

"Best Country Album; Uncaged- Damon Salvatore, Four The Record- Elena Gilbert."

Caroline continued laughing, knowing that they were going to clean up at the Grammy's. Between the two of the, they were unbeatable.

"Best Country Duo/Group Performance; If I Didn't Know Better- Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert."

Damon and Elena's eyes locked when Alaric read out the final nomination. They could win this, they both knew that. And they wanted it more than they ever had. She smiled at him for a fraction of a second before seemingly remembering the state they were in and turned away from him again.

It was enough for Damon, it gave him hope. Hope that maybe everything would be okay.

"You also, have been asked to perform. Get writing." Alaric winked at the two of them before exiting the room swiftly, leaving Damon and Elena in shock.

"We're performing." She breathed out, reaching for Caroline's hand to squeeze.

"Finally." Damon laughed as he hopped of the edge of the couch to pull both girls into a tight bear hug.

"Damon, put us down!" Elena squealed as he twirled the two of them around the room.

"Seriously Damon, I have work to do. You two can celebrate alone." Caroline complained and slipped from Damon's grasp before heading out the door.

"Well done guys, you both deserve it." She shared her million-dollar smile with them before walking out.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Elena said softly, still in Damon's arms.

He had no intention of ever letting her go.

"You too, sweetheart." He whispered and rested his forehead against the top of her head, burying his nose in her hair.

"We probably need to get to work on that song, the quicker we get it done the fewer things there are to worry about." Elena's voice was shaky, he was pressed so tightly against her that she could hardly breathe.

What scared her was how much she enjoyed it.

"Hmm," Damon pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We probably should." He agreed, pulling back a little so he could look into her eyes.

"You know where I'll be." Elena managed to choke out before pulling away from him and practically running out of the room.

Damon smiled a little as he stared at the space she had just vacated. He knew where she'd be, it was where they always went together before every show. A tradition that, no matter how much they hated each other, had never been broken.

And Damon hoped that it never would be.

**. . . **

"I see you decided to join me." Elena smirked to herself, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Don't I always?"

She laughed at that and made no objection when he sat down beside her.

"What is it about being up here that just holds us down?" Damon asked her, looking at her while she looked down at the stage.

"It reminds us, that people were willing to pay a lot of money to sit up here. Even though you can barely see a thing from the nosebleeds. They wanted to see us that badly." Elena's eyes never once left the stage, it was her second home after all.

The place she felt most comfortable.

"You always were so much smarter than I ever was." Damon chuckled but she ignored the comment.

"Did you bring-"

"Of course I did 'Lay." He interrupted quickly, giving her the paper and pen as he pulled the guitar off the strap that held it to his back.

"We better start writing if we want to be on time for this show tonight." She said strongly before finally looking at him for the first time since he had arrived.

Damon's eyes locked with hers again, but it wasn't the same as he had earlier. All the light and warmth that had shone out of her doe eyes was gone now, she had turned everything off. And with a little shock, Damon realised what she was doing.

She was shutting him out.

But he pretended like he didn't notice, for the sake of at least tonight. They needed to write a song, and they couldn't do that if the _both _of them were in the state of mind that she was currently in.

"Can we pretend, at least until we finish this song, that you care at all about me?" Damon said gently, watching her eyes flick away from him again.

He saw her shoulder's shake for a few moments, and for a minute he wondered if she was crying. She couldn't be, he assured himself. Not for him. Not now.

"Let's just start writing, shall we?" She asked in a weak voice.

In return, Damon started playing the chords that had been bouncing around his head since the night before when he had been so drunk that he was surprised he could remember it at all.

His eyes never left Elena as he watched her close hers to the music, before writing madly on the paper in front of her. He had always envied that about her, she could write an amazing song in under an hour with lyrics that could make a grown man cry.

He had no doubt in his mind that this song would be no different.

**. . . **

"That's it." Elena whispered; a small smile on her face.

But it wasn't happy, it was almost…. Sad.

"That's it." Damon repeated.

They both knew that this was it, the song that was more than perfect to make them stand out at the Grammy's. But he wasn't as happy as he should have been; it was killing him to watch Elena distance herself from him.

Elena jumped up and mumbled some excuse about getting ready, but Damon knew she just wanted to get away from him. How had they ended up this away? Her afraid to feel things, and him feeling entirely too much?

Damon got up himself, and slowly made his way back down to the stage. There was only one thing that was on his mind that wasn't Elena. He needed bourbon.

**. . . **

Elena sat staring at the reflection in her vanity mirror after their show. After all the make-up had been wiped off and her hair had been brushed through she couldn't even see the pretty face that everyone else saw anymore. All she saw was the little bitch that was breaking Damon's heart.

She couldn't help it. She could do nothing to stop him caring so much. But she wished that she was strong enough to love him back the way he needed to be loved. Elena knew she couldn't, no matter how much she wished she could. Damon needed someone who wasn't so damaged, who didn't carry as many scares as she did. And she prayed that he would find someone like that eventually.

She buried her head in her hands and sobbed for nearly an hour, before she cried herself out and no more tears came. She lifted her head up from her table and looked in the mirror again, not recognising the girl that looked back at her. This girl was cold and detached. She was broken. And the only person that could fix her was the only person she couldn't let herself have.

Elena knew that she didn't deserve him, so she wouldn't go after him. She wouldn't let herself.

"'Lay? You still in here?" Damon peeked his head in from the door and she looked him dead in the eye.

"Is it that late?" She asked weakly, Damon was usually always the last person to leave his work.

Nobody could say that he didn't work his ass of to get to where he was.

"What's wrong, honey?" He drawled and gently closed the door behind him, before dragging one of the chairs over beside hers.

"I don't want to go back to that empty hotel room." She sighed and played with the ends of her hair.

"We have that in common." Damon said lightly, trying to get a smile out of her.

Needless to say, he didn't get one.

"Sing with me? I know that I have no right to ask that, but please Damon. Sing with me." She said, her voice growing stronger as she kept talking.

He nodded his head before crossing the room to pick up the guitar that was always somewhere in her dressing room. She asked and he did, he was easy like that. For her, at least. Damon loved her and if she asked him to sing with her because it would make her happy then he was sure as hell going to do it.

**I'm quitting the bottle at the end of the day  
Wanna be there for heaven  
when it opens the gate  
I'll give up the lying  
if you're gonna stay  
I'll be quitting at the end of the day**

Don't say it's over  
I'ma fix what I've done  
Gonna lay down beside you  
Gonna lay down my gun  
The struggle ain't over  
But I hope you will stay  
'Cause I'll be quitting at the end of the day

I'm done with the cheating  
that drove you away  
But you'll give me forgiveness  
if I promise to change  
I told you it's over,  
so what else can I say?  
I'll be quitting at the end of the day

Don't say it's over  
I'ma fix what I've done  
Gonna lay down beside you  
Gonna lay down my gun  
The struggle ain't over  
But I hope you will stay  
'Cause I'll be quitting at the end of the day

Hold on a couple more hours  
I'll be home ready to lay in your arms  
Don't change your mind

Don't say it's over  
I'ma fix what I've done  
Gonna lay down beside you  
Wanna lay down my gun  
The struggle ain't over  
But I hope you will stay  
'Cause I'll be quitting at the end of the day

"You know how selfish I am Damon, so why are you still here?" Elena asked as he took her small hands in his.

"Because I love you, Elena. And no matter what you do, I always will," Damon kissed her cheek before getting up to leave.

"And when are ready to accept that, 'Lay. I'll be waiting." And with that he left.

Damon left with no idea what he was doing. He needed her; he needed her so badly that it was killing him. It was killing her too, by the looks of it. But he knew now, that he would do anything, anything at all to get her back.

And if he had to wait, he would wait as long as it takes. Because despite what she thought, Elena was worth it. She always would be. So Damon decided right there and then that he would do anything and everything to get her back, and if that meant stepping back a little and waiting for her then he would.

Because she was the only one he would ever want. And there was no way, that after everything they had been through, that they wouldn't have a happy ending. He just needed to hold on until they got to the last page.

**A/N: Hello my dears! I'm going to make this short and sweet because I'm exhausted! I want to thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews, they mean the absolute world to me! **

**The song used was The End Of The Day performed by Connie Britton and Charles Esten as Rayna James and Deacon Claybourne on the TV Show Nashville and I really hope you all have listened to it by now. **

**Please, please, please review this, my dears! I love you all so much! Thank you for your kind words and I hope they keep coming! I really hope you enjoyed this one. All my love xxx.**


	19. Love Like Mine

**Chapter 18. **

**It's starting to sound like a good idea,**

**The more we're standing here**

**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find another love like mine**

**Oh no no**

**Never gonna find another love like mine**

_**New Orleans. **_

Elena walked silently to Alaric's make-shift office in New Orleans; the only sound she could hear was the clacking of her heels against the ground. She was still exhausted, last nights show had really tired her out and Ric had called her early this morning, telling her that he had returned from his honey-moon with Jenna and needed to see her as soon as possible. For a man that had just spent two weeks in the Philippines with his new wife, he sounded awfully tense. And Elena thought she knew exactly what it was about.

She told herself to calm down; she didn't know that this meeting was going to be out Mikealson Studios, there were so many other things it could be about. For all she knew he just wanted to see his niece and tell her how great the tour was going. Elena scoffed at her own idea; yeah right, she thought.

Closing the door of the office behind her quietly, Elena locked eyes with Damon; who was currently sat on of the loveseats, with a deep frown on his face. She didn't say anything as sat down next to him, wringing her hands in her lap. After a few minutes of complete silence, Elena turned to Damon for an explanation; she wasn't just going to sit here and wait for one of them to man up.

"Mikealson Studios are still ahead. If something drastic doesn't happen soon, everything is goin' to go to hell." Damon said bitterly as Caroline, who had gone unnoticed until then let out a small whimper in the corner.

"Don't say it like we don't have any hope, Damon." The blonde said weakly.

Damon rolled his eyes as his jaw locked; he was sick and tired of the Barbie thinking that he didn't care. He cared more than he could ever explain. And he wasn't going to let someone else take away something he had worked for his entire life.

"That's the thing; I think we've gone past the point of having any hope. But that doesn't mean I'm just goin' to give up. My music, _our music_," Damon added, looking straight at Elena,

"It's the only thing I have left." Damon snapped and stormed out of the room.

Elena watched as he walked away from the three of them, her hands clutching the end of the seat so she couldn't get up to follow him. Damon needed to calm down on his own, her being there would probably only aggravate him more.

"Let him go, Elena." Alaric's voice was stern, making sure the younger girl did what he said.

"I know what he's like, Ric. I know that I can't go after him right now. But Damon's right, we can't give up. I'm not, I can't. I'm goin' to fight; Elijah Mikealson will have to rip my career out of my cold dead hands before he gets it." Elena tried to keep her voice calm, but she was getting angry just thinking about it.

Saying the words made them feel real, and Elena had this sudden need to stop her label from going bankrupt. To stop whatever Mikealson Studios were doing. And she knew that there was only one way that she could ever have a shot in hell of doing that.

Elena knew that she would do whatever she had to, to save her company. Her family. She was getting desperate, she knew that they didn't have much time left. It left her with the only option that she had. She was going to see Elijah.

**. . . **

Damon's eyes were locked on the paper in his hands, well, the picture to be more precise. He couldn't help but smirk a little as he studied it, photo's like this always amused him. Especially when the ended up on the front page. The elevator doors wore closing, when a small hand shot out and stopped them.

His smile widened when he saw Elena shimmy through the small gap in the doors and practically fall on top of him.

"Hi there." He purred as his hands landed on her waist to stable her.

"Hi yourself." She pulled away from him and leaned against the other side of the elevator.

It didn't take Elena long for her the paper in Damon's hands to catch her eye.

"Again? Seriously?" She huffed and folded her arms as he chuckled.

"What did you expect 'Lay?"

He watched her roll her big brown eyes and he couldn't help but wish she would feel differently about the damn picture. He did.

"What does it say this time?" Elena asked tiredly, causing him to smile up at her.

He cleared his throat dramatically and held the paper up to his face, making Elena giggle at his goofiness.

"'_Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore, country's reigning King and Queen, are spotted here out and about in their tour's recent city. The couple, who have stated that their relationship reaches nothing more than a platonic status, clearly looked as loved up as ever. Elena, 21, and Damon, 23, announced their joint tour earlier this year; much to the delight and shock of music fans around the country. Sources close the stars have reported that 'Damon and Elena have a very special bond. Behind the sets they are always with each other, and it is clear to everyone around them that they are together.' So how do you feel about one of America's most eligible bachelors being snapped up? Or one of the hottest ladies in country music finally in a steady relationship? We think they make the cutest couple since Johnny and June Cash, but let us know what you think.'" _

Elena burst into laughter all over again and took the paper from Damon's hands.

"They really don't give up, do they?" She asked, almost to herself.

Damon studied her for a while, switching his gaze between her and the newspaper. In the picture she was laughing at something he had said and was resting her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. He himself was staring at her like she was the only girl in the world, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They looked like the perfect couple, just like everyone assumed they were. Stepping closer to her, and caging her in against the wall with his arms.

"They don't. But I think we look kind of happy there? They're right you know we would be cute." He whispered in her ear as they elevator doors opened.

"I'll see you later." He added as he walked out, leaving her breathless.

Elena watched Damon walk into his room, before quickly exiting the elevator before the doors shut on her. Her hands shook as she tried to place her room key card into its holder to get herself into her suite. She really didn't want to go to Elijah now, not after this. After Damon. But she didn't have a choice, she knew that. She had to what was best for everyone. In the end, Damon would thank her for this, she convinced herself. She was saving his career too.

"We would be cute. Someday." She said to herself as she closed her hotel room door.

**. . . **

Impatiently sat on a barstool, nursing her bourbon was Elena Gilbert. Her nails tapped an uneven rhythm on the table in front of her. She wouldn't wait for anybody, much less Elijah. He was only five minutes late, and she herself had only just arrived, but he was never late for anything. He was polite like that. If he stood her up she'd throw a fit, and nobody wanted to witness that.

She knew that she looked good; she had made an effort knowing the mission she was going on. He blood red cocktail dress was just short enough that it would make Elijah's mouth water, but not so tiny that she would come across Katherine-Like. Her hair was in tight curls, making it easier so she could play with them; a habit she knew that always had an affect on Elijah.

Elena pulled out her compact mirror out of her bag and checked her reflection, looking for any flaws she could find. Her make up was perfect, everything was perfect. But she couldn't have felt worse if she had tried. It felt wrong, all of it felt wrong. Elena told her mind to shut up, she _needed _to do this. It was the only way.

"I knew you'd come." Elena purred, a seductive smile gracing her face as she snapped the mirror shut.

"Don't I always when it comes to you?" Elijah answered smoothly and took her extended hand, gently pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

"I suppose you do." She winked and offered him the seat opposite her.

"So, my dear Elena, why is it that you decided to call me?"

There were a lot of reasons Elena could have told him, but in the end? She decided on a lie.

"I guess I missed you." She said coyly, reaching over for his hand across the table.

"You have no idea, how long I waited for you to say that." Elijah replied, a smile breaking across his face.

A feeling of guilt immediately went through Elena, but she stopped it when she realised what was happening. She couldn't hold any pity for him; he and his company were trying to ruin her life. She couldn't let them do that.

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

Elijah's question pulled her out of whatever internal moral debate was going on inside her head.

"I guess I just got tired of pretending."

Those words weren't meant for him. They were meant for Damon. How could she tell Elijah these words so easily, but not be able to tell them to the man she really loved? Everything was messed up. But then again, so was her relationship with Damon. So was her life.

"Do you want to go somewhere more, private?" Elijah asked her and she faked a bright smile, taking his hand in hers.

"Where do you have in mind?"

She hoped it sounded innocent. But in reality, everything relied on where he was planning on taking her.

"When you called, I was in our offices in the city funnily enough."

Elena raised an eyebrow at that as he led her out of the bar, was he following her?

"Are you stalking me?" She asked with a laugh as he looked away from her.

"I wouldn't put it like that. I was in Shreveport, and when I heard that you were in New Orleans for your tour, well I couldn't help but come down. I've been staying in my office at the studio we have here."

Something about that peaked Elena's interest. His office? Perfect.

"Your office? What, do you sleep on the couch?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, as she climbed gracefully into his sleek car.

"I made sure I had a small bedroom built onto the side of my offices in every studio in the states. Just in case things like this ever happened." He winked at her and she bit her lip, leaning over into the driver's side.

Running a hand down his chest, delighted in the way he shivered, she moved her mouth to his ear, biting down on his earlobe.

"So I'm one of many, Mr Mikealson?" Elena purred and didn't remove her hand from his chest.

"Oh no, Elena. You're special. You always have been."

Elena made a little sound of satisfaction before leaning back into her seat, slowly dragging her hand across his chest until it fell back in her own lap.

"I didn't say stop." Elijah groaned, almost desperately.

A fact that didn't go unnoticed to Elena, to see him flustered was such a rarity. He was always so cool and collected. She didn't so much as even look at Elijah the rest of the journey, even though Elena could feel his gaze on her.

She didn't feel anything for Elijah, and she knew Damon would feel like killing someone if he saw how she was behaving right now. But she was doing what was best for everyone. And if that meant leading Elijah on so she could get details, then why was that so bad? Damon was just going to have get over himself. When would he realise that she was doing this for him?

They pulled up outside Mikealson Studios and Elena let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She graciously took Elijah's hand when he opened her door for her, giving him a quick wink and allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist. Elijah unlocked the entrance doors and flicked on lights as he led her to his office.

"Here we are. I usually don't let many people in this part, but I can't wait to get you into the bedroom." He whispered huskily in Elena's ear, flipping her around so her back met his chest.

He placed his hands on her hips and pressed kisses up and down her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Deciding that she needed to make her part more believable, or Elijah would get suspicious, she arched her back and threw her arms back so the linked behind his head.

"Elijah," She moaned, and wanted to roll her eyes at the absurdity of it.

A tribute to Elena's amazing acting skills, Elijah seemed to buy it, he removed his lips from her neck and grabbed hold of her hands; taking them away from his neck. He turned her so that she was facing him and brought his lips down hard on hers.

Elena wouldn't lie, it was a nice kiss. She could now vouch that Elijah was a good kisser, but there was something missing. No sparks. Nothing like what the shivers she got when Damon kissed her. Under another circumstance she might have actually enjoyed it, but the more she thought the sicker she felt.

Her legs were suddenly off the floor and around Elijah's waist as he walked them over to his office desk. He set her down on top of it and hungrily played with the zipper of her dress.

"Oh God Elena," Elijah's moan was deep and needy; exactly what would have made Elena go crazy if had becoming from someone else's mouth.

"Elijah?" She asked innocently, pulling away from him and placing her hands over his and pulling them away from her zip.

"Could you get me a drink? I think I need a little alcohol." She purred and ran her hands up and down his chest, staring at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Of course. Anything for you." Elijah gave her another quick peck on her lips before walking out the door.

Elena came very close to feeling bad for him at that moment, but she buried those feelings as soon as they started to rise up again. What was wrong with her tonight? She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps and then she sprung into action, hopping off the desk and looking around for something useful.

Pulling open all the cabinets, all Elena could find were the lists of all Mikealson Studios employees and clients, non-interesting bank statements and the papers that contained all the locations where Mikealson Studio's had full time offices. Elena was quickly growing frustrated, and she grabbed one of the lists of employees; seeing as it was better than nothing.

She turned her gaze to the desk again and ran behind it, pulling open all the compartments and searching through them. After a minute of finding nothing she found a thick envelope buried right at the bottom of the last compartment she opened. Elena's eyes widened at the cursive writing on the front of the envelope that read, _'We need to be more careful'. _She ran as fast as she could in her heels over to where her bag had been dropped when she entered the room, and stuffed the envelope along with the list she found into it.

Elena heard footsteps growing louder and carefully perched herself back on top of the desk, crossed her legs and carefully inspected her nails, trying to look as bored as she could.

"What took you so long, Elijah? I was lonely." She pouted as Elijah set down the bottle of champagne and the two crystal glasses he had brought, walking slowly so he was placed between her legs.

"I'm sure I can make up for it now." He chuckled and placed one hand on Elena's waist, the other drawing mindless patterns on her thigh.

"Oh, I know you can." Elena purred and knotted her hands in his hair, pulling hard so that his lips met hers.

God it felt wrong, Elena couldn't help but feel like a cheap slut when she acted like this. But it was necessary. She was doing the right thing in the end, she convinced herself. She removed all thoughts from her mind and just concentrated on how nice it felt to be touched like this, she hadn't sex in _far _too long and she was more than a little sexually frustrated.

Elijah moved his lips down to her neck and nibbled lightly there, causing Elena to wrap her legs around his waist. Elijah moaned lowly against her skin and pressed himself as close as he could to her. Elena felt something poke her thigh and her eyes popped open in shock, pulled back to reality by the situation.

"How about that drink?" She questioned as Elijah pulled away breathlessly.

Elena watched him pop the cork of the bottle and then pour the champagne into the flutes silently, her mind working frantically to come up with an excuse to leave. She made sure that her act never slipped once, she knew that if she made one mistake that everything she had was on the line. She smiled at Elijah when he handed her the glass, taking it gratefully from him. Elena could really do with a drink right now.

"To us." Elijah toasted and held up his glass.

"To us." Elena repeated and clinked her glass with his.

Elena downed her glass quickly and discreetly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind Elijah.

"Shit!" She yelped, and jumped off the desk, throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading for the door.

She paused at Elijah's confused face and tried to look as apologetic as she could.

"I have a meeting with Alaric tonight about the tour, he's only back from his honeymoon and I swore I would be there. I can't believe I forgot. I'm sorry Eli, I have to go." She took Elijah's face in her hands and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, not thinking she had enough left in her to kiss him properly again.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Elijah now had a firm grip on her waist and Elena knew she wasn't going to get away with just giving him a peck on the cheek.

"So do I. But I'm already late, and you know how Alaric hated to be kept waiting." She said slowly, her voice sugary sweet.

Elena played with the collar of his shirt and trailed a path of kisses up his neck and along his jaw, up to the shell of his ear.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you soon." She purred and he growled underneath her touch.

Elijah pulled her face up so that her lips met with his and kissed her hard, not wanting to let her go. His hands trailed lower from her waist, down further from her hips so that they rested on Elena's butt. Once Elena felt that she pulled away, and freed herself from Elijah's arms.

"Bye Eli." She winked at him from over her shoulder and walked towards the door.

"I'll be holding you to that promise, Elena." He said as she closed the door behind her.

Elena practically ran out of Mikealson buildings and out onto the street, quickly hailing herself a cab. She smirked to herself, feeling the envelope that was rested in her bag. Looking out of the window into the night of New Orleans, leaving Elijah and the Mikealson building far behind her, she thought of the last words Elijah said to her. She laughed, knowing Elijah had no idea what he had given her access to, before whispering quietly to herself,

"Oh I'm counting on it."

**. . . **

Damon sighed as he sat on the couch of his hotel room suite, watching Caroline bustle around it like a hurricane. She was trying to set up a Skype call with his brother, Rebekah and Klaus due to Elena's request. She had called them all demanding that she needed to talk to them, the reason she hadn't explained. All he knew was that it was something that was meant to help them bring down Mikealson Studio's.

Elena had sounded so excited over the phone, that Damon knew it was worth his while doing all of this. Hell, even if he didn't want to she probably would have already made him, she was like a dog with a bone when she wanted something done.

The door swung open before Damon had even realised someone had knocked, and Elena smiled brightly at him before sitting down beside him. Damon couldn't help but smile back at her, seeing her like this, so full of life, made him happier than he would have thought possible. She was incredibly beautiful when she smiled at him like that.

"So? What's the news that just couldn't wait until the morning?" Caroline asked, breaking the moment without even realising.

"Believe me Care, it's worth not getting a few hours more sleep. I called Elijah today, turns out, he was near the area," Elena rolled her eyes heavily at that, causing Caroline to burst into a fit of giggles and Damon to give her a death stare.

"So I told him I wanted to meet up,"

"Are you kidding me? You met up with that asshole?" Elena was interrupted by Damon's growl, his head falling into his hands.

"Shut up, and let me finish the story Damon." She scolded, but her eyes were far too soft for him to take her seriously.

"He took me to the Mikealson Studio's branch here in New Orleans, took me into his office even. Let's just say I got him out of the office for a few minutes and did some snooping. Look what I found."

Elena looked like the cat that had got the cream, Damon thought. But he was feeling more than a little uneasy. What had she done to convince Elijah to take her back to his office? The thoughts running through his head were literally making him want to be sick. Damon took the pieces of paper from Elena and shared them out with Caroline, studying them intensely.

"It's just a list of employee's 'Lay. Sure, it might come in handy, but is this honestly what got you so excited?" Damon's voice was sceptical and Elena rolled her eyes, reaching her hand into her bag to pull out a thick brown envelope.

"You really think that little of me? Please. I think you're going to find this _very _interesting." She winked at him and held out the envelope.

"Look inside," She encouraged them both as Caroline tentatively reached for it.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw it."

Damon gave Elena a strange look when she said that, but she just smiled at him, tilting her head towards the envelope for him to look himself. He watched as Caroline's mouth dropped open in shock, and took the picture inside from her hands.

"Holy shit." Damon swore as he studied the photo.

Elijah and Katherine together. As in, _together _together, full on making out outside Elijah's house.

"What's all the fuss about?" Klaus' voice sounded from the laptop that was propped up opposite the three people on the couch.

"Your brother's been hiding things from you. Look at this." Elena smirked as she took the photo from Damon and held it towards the webcam.

"Is that, Katherine Pierce?" Stefan asked in shock, trying to figure out what it meant.

"How did you get this?" Rebekah asked; her eyes wide as she studied the picture.

Elena re-told the story and everyone's face, apart from Damon's, now had a wide grin on it.

"So what does this mean?" Klaus asked, always the practical one.

"It means that we have blackmail, when the time comes. We also have the entire list of employee's, it's bound to help. We're getting there." Elena smiled as Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus all visible relaxed.

"Well done Elena, we wouldn't have a hope in hell without you." Rebekah said sweetly as Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks 'Bekah."

Damon's eyes were trained on Elena, watching every smile and laugh and wondering how she could be so happy while his heart was breaking. Elijah was his biggest weakness when it came to her, and she knew that, so why couldn't she see what she was doing to him? He loved her, more than anything, but he _needed _to know what happened with Elijah. He didn't think he would survive without it.

"On lighter subjects, 'Bekah and I have some news." Stefan smiled brightly through the screen and Caroline rolled her eyes at it.

She gave a pointed look to Elena and the brown haired girl couldn't help but let out a little laugh, it was pretty clear what Rebekah and Stefan were going to tell them about.

"We're together." Stefan announced proudly and then pressed a light kiss to Rebekah's cheek, making her blush and tried to hide her face in Stefan's shoulder.

"Why does no one look surprised?" Stefan asked in shock as everyone in the New Orleans room burst into laughter.

"Seriously little bro? We've all known since the moment we saw the two of you together at the Bluebird. It was obvious to everyone but you two." Damon chuckled and Stefan glared at his brother's answer.

"Sounds like you know all about-"

"Shut up Stefan." Damon interrupted his younger brother with a look that had always made Stefan keep quiet.

"It's about time! I'm happy for the two of you." Elena stated excitedly, and the girls quickly started talking about Stefan and Rebekah's relationship.

Seeing how uncomfortable the boys were getting Caroline immediately stopped talking and gave Elena a quick side glance.

"Okay, I think we've all had enough for one night. Night guys." Caroline waved at Rebekah and Stefan as Klaus stayed put.

"I've missed you, love."

Elena and Damon shared a look as Klaus and Caroline started to get all, _relationshipy,_ right in front of them.

"Caroline, could you?" Elena trailed off, and the blonde's eyes grew wide and she immediately scooped the laptop into her arms and gave a wink to the couple still on the couch.

"I'll give you two some alone time." Caroline smirked before leaving Damon's suite.

Damon noticed how scared Elena looked now, her big brown eyes wide with fear as she turned in her seat to face him.

"What happened with Elijah tonight, 'Lay?" Damon hated how weak his voice sounded, but he couldn't stand not knowing.

"Damon, I had to do it. He had to believe that it was real. I don't care about him, you know that." Elena took Damon's hands in hers and squeezed them tight, desperate to make him believe what she was saying.

"Did you kiss him?"

Damon didn't need an answer, her eyes watered as she looked away from him and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Yes." She managed to choke out.

He felt like his whole world was crashing down around him, Elena had been with another man, no matter what the circumstances. He loved her more than anything on this earth and she didn't even realise it, but he couldn't tell her; not yet. She wasn't ready to hear it. When she was, he would put his heart on the line and explain everything.

But right now? He just needed to find a way to stay sane.

"I'm sorry, Damon. You have no idea how much I hated doin' it, but I had to. There was no other way."

He bit back everything that he wanted to say to here, all the accusations that he wanted to scream at her he held back. Damon knew that in Elena's mind, she was doing the right thing. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I know. There were other ways 'Lay, you just don't see them. Sometimes, you don't see how you have the ability to hurt other people. Mainly me," Damon chuckled without any humour and ran a hand through his hair.

"But when you're ready to accept that, then I'll be waiting. Goodnight Elena."

Damon watched as the tears kept falling from her eyes, and even though it killed him to do it, he couldn't wipe them away and comfort her as he always had. Elena needed to realise how badly she could make him hurt. He needed to be able to distant himself just enough so she realised how much she missed him. And she would. Eventually.

Elena realised that she wasn't wanted anymore and walked out of the room, leaving Damon to his thoughts. Elena was good at games, she always seemed to be playing them with him, and Damon decided that if she was so intent on playing them that he might as well too. She would realise, soon enough, how she felt. When that time came, they could finally be happy.

**. . . **

Elena practically threw open the door to her room and slammed it closed again. She couldn't go through Damon hating her again, she didn't know if she could survive it. It sounded selfish, but she couldn't live in a world where Damon didn't love her. He always had, and she hoped that he always would, but maybe things were changing. Maybe, he was finally realising that he was better of without her.

The thought killed Elena, but she knew it was true. His life would have a lot less drama if she had kept her distance. She couldn't help herself; there was something about Damon that always made her come back to him.

Something in the coffee table caught Elena's eye, and it took her a few glances for her to realise what it was. Roses. She walked over quickly to where the bouquet was and felt tears prick at her eyes all over again, God what was wrong with her? She was getting far too soft.

Elena picked up the note that was entwined with the flowers, knowing exactly who they were from the moment she saw the handwriting.

_Elena, _

_Just a little reminder that I won't ever give up, no matter how much you might want me to at times. _

_Damon_

Elena smiled to herself as she carefully ran her finger of the blood red petals on the roses; bringing one up to her nose she could smell it. She was wrong, maybe there was hope for them after all.

**. . . **

Pulling out her little notebook and pen from her beside table, Elena walked over to her couch where her guitar lay. She was still in an unbelievably good mood from her little surprise earlier, and had a sudden urge to write. From here, she had a perfect view of her roses, and the smile on her face just wouldn't leave.

Elena knew that she loved Damon, that things between them could be right. _They_ were right. It just wasn't right now. He would wait, and that was enough reassurance for her. She could live with that, Damon loved her, and that was all she needed.

**So you think that you're the one who's up in score**

**Just cause you're the first one walkin' out the door**

**Well take it when you leave, I don't need your sympathy**

**I might stay up drunk on wine,**

**Hurt like hell,**

**Ugly crying black mascara tears**

**I might lock my door,**

**Sleep with my phone,**

**Miss you bet for a month or so but let me tell you something my dear**

**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find another love like mine**

**Oh no no**

**See I think you think the new me's better off**

**But the proof's in the pudding once the shine is lost**

**So go and get yourself, a little taste of something else**

**I might stay up drunk on wine,**

**Hurt like hell,**

**Ugly crying black mascara tears**

**I might lock my door,**

**Sleep with my phone,**

**Miss you bet for a month or so but let me tell you something my dear**

**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find another love like mine**

**It's starting to sound like a good idea,**

**the more we're standing here**

**I'm gonna stay up drunk on wine,**

**Hurt like hell,**

**Ugly crying black mascara tears**

**I'm gonna lock my door,**

**Sleep with my phone,**

**Miss you bet for a month or so but let me tell you something my dear**

**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find, no,**

**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find, no,**

**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find another love like mine**

**Oh no no**

**Never gonna find another love like mine**

**Oh no no**

**A/N: Hi y'all! I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I was so unhappy with this chapter at the start and I felt like I couldn't upload it. I kept re-editing it, and I apologise greatly for letting my insecurities get the better of me. I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**You guys, actually amaze me. I have never had the kind of response as I did for the last chapter; you are the most brilliant people ever. I seriously love you all. If you would please keep reviewing, it means so much to me. Thank you so much. **

**The song used was Love Like Mine, performed by Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes'. It's the song that the story is named after and one of my favourite's so go check it out! **

**Again, I am so sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! All my love xxx.**


	20. Safe and Sound

**Chapter 19. **

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

_**Los Angeles. **_

Elena rolled over in her bed, it was 9 am and she was trying to make the most of her lie in. Trying being the operative word. It had been more than a month since New Orleans, it was coming closer to the end of their tour, and it was making Elena upset. She wouldn't have an excuse to spend so much time with Damon anymore.

The only thing she was happy about was that she was waking up in one of her favourite cities of all time, L.A. Damon preferred New York; he hated the image that came with California. She on the other hand loved everything about it. L.A was the first place she had been recognised outside of Nashville, she felt important here. Like she mattered. Los Angele's represented the lifestyle that she craved for, where everything was beautiful and sunny. It was a place she came to when she wanted to forget.

Damon was different; he hated the sort of fame that happened in California, hated how everything seemed too false and how easy it was to lose control here. He always had been more sensible than her. When Elena came here she lost herself in the glamour of it all. It wasn't hard to, especially when you were as young as she was.

But all thoughts of spending the morning in her amazingly comfortable bed and finding the nearest beach to tan on were suddenly interrupted by the constant, shrill ringing of her IPhone.

"Hello?" Elena answered groggily while trying to convince her eyes to stay open.

"Elena dear, I'm sorry if I woke you up." A familiar voice answered, one that never failed to bring comfort to Elena.

"Giovanna? What can I do for you?" She answered in complete shock.

What could Damon's mother want her for?

"Giuseppe decided to be sweet and brought me to Palm Springs for a holiday, and then I heard that you and my son are here in Los Angeles. I'd like to talk to you, if it isn't too much to ask."

This completely threw Elena off guard. Giovanna had been like a second mother to her, but had she changed her mind? Had she realised how badly Elena had treated her son and wanted to tell her to stay away from him? Damon's mother was the sweetest woman she had ever met, but she saw how she scolded her husband and children. Elena wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her.

"I would love that. I'm sure you know the hotel we're stayin' in from Damon. I'll meet you in the lounge." Elena didn't think she had been this nervous since the first time she had performed on a stage; her hand was literally trembling as she held the phone to her ear.

"Brilliant. I'll see you in a few hours Elena."

"Bye 'Anna." Elena let out a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding.

She pulled her robe from the chair it was draped across and pulled it on, walking to the other side of her bedroom. The beauty of being in LA was the heat, and another great perk? She had a balcony.

Elena sighed in satisfaction as she opened the doors, stepping out into the sunlight. She ran her hand over the smooth marble of the balcony, staring out at the ocean not far from her. She thanked Alaric in her head for giving her a sea view. There was nothing more Elena loved than watching the ocean. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the sea crashing onto the shore, taking the deep breath's that Caroline was constantly telling her to, she let all the stress just fall away.

Tilting her head back so she could feel the sun on her face, she forgot about everything that was happening. How at times, when she wasn't with Damon, it felt like her whole life was falling apart around her. He was the only one who could make her forget. She needed him like she needed air, and now that their tour was close to ending she felt like she only had a small amount of time for her to make a decision about him.

Elena might have known she loved him, but was she ready to face that again? To accept that she could finally be happy with him, without any of the complications? Since the first time Elena and Damon had ended, she had grown harder, and every time she got something good and started to believe that she could be happy; she pushed it away. She didn't know that if she and Damon decided to try and make this work that she wouldn't hurt him in the end by pushing him out of her life all over again. She was a ticking time bomb, and when she finally went up in flames she didn't know if she could risk Damon going down with her.

That's what people did when they cared about someone, wasn't it? They let them go? That's what Elena's new goal was, to find the strength to set Damon free. But she couldn't do it, not yet. What was wrong with her? She couldn't let herself be with him, but she couldn't let him go. She was killing him. She was killing herself.

Why did she have to let herself into this at all? Things would be so much simpler if she didn't love him. If he didn't love her. There were times when Elena wished that she had never met him, so that all the drama in her life would just disappear. But even then she knew that she was lying to herself. She loved him. And the drama wouldn't have disappeared with him. She had Jeremy to worry about. But she loved him. And all she could do was pray that everything would work out in the end, no matter what way things worked out between them.

**. . . **

Elena crossed and re-crossed her legs time and time again in the space of only a few minutes, nervously playing with edge of her white lace tank top. She had tried to look at least half-way respectable to meet Damon's mother. That meant no short shorts and low cut tops. She had made an effort at least. Elena sat on her hands so she would stop fidgeting and tried to calm herself down. She was being stupid.

"Elena, my little darling." Giovanna's voice pulled Elena out of her inner monologue and she stood up to greet the older woman.

"Giovanna." She giggled happily, as Damon's mother pulled her in for a hug.

"I've missed you dear; it was nice having a girl around the house."

Elena shook her head as she offered Giovanna a seat at her private table in the lounge of the hotel.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Elena asked, more than a little curious.

"It's about Damon," Giovanna answered bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

Elena's blood ran ice cold when she heard that. Damon's mother had finally come to her senses and was going to beg her to stay away from her son. Something that Elena wasn't sure she could do.

"I know that he hurt you, but you need to give him a chance to prove to you that he won't do that again. I know my son, Elena, and I have never seen him as happy as when he is with you. Not even with his music. He needs you, and I know that you need him to, so just let the two of you be happy together."

Her eyes widened in shock at Giovanna's confession. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Damon's mother was trying to convince her to be with her son, not stay away from him? This was all too strange for her to understand.

"I can't do that. I might love him, but I want what's best for him and it's not me. He deserves so much more than what I can give him. He needs normality and a girlfriend who's not as messed up as I am. We're bad for each other." Elena couold hear the emotion in her voice, she was sure Giovanna could hear it too. It was clear to anyone who could hear her.

"He needs you. I know you think, that you're wrong for him, but you're wrong. The two of you fix each other. You can't give up on the person that you care about most. Promise me one thing, that no matter what you'll try to make it work with him." Giovanna almost begged.

"I can't do that. I love him so much, but I can't promise that. Not yet. Maybe not ever." Elena shook her head, her voice growing weaker and weaker.

"You're young; it's okay to make mistakes. But you'll realise Elena that you can't live without him. As much as he can't live without you. And the two of you are never going to have an easy ride, but it'll be worth it. You and Damon are meant to be together. Make it work, and you won't regret it. The only regret you'll have is if you leave him without even trying." Giovanna placed a kiss on Elena's cheek and started to walk away.

"Follow you're heart, that way you can't go wrong." She added before walking away.

Elena let Giovanna's words of wisdom sink in. She was still in shock, she loved Giovanna, and she loved Damon. God she loved Damon more than anything in this world, but she wasn't ready to be with him. Elena knew she was fickle, more so than any other person she knew, a little over a month or two ago she had been dead against even thinking of being with Damon. She hadn't even allowed herself to feel anything.

But that was how she was, she was indecisive and selfish and sometimes even a little crazy, but Damon still loved her. She couldn't be that bad if someone as perfect as him cared about her, could she?

**. . . **

Damon was strolling through the lobby of their current hotel, his eyes flickering towards the entrance door. His mother had called him the night before, asking to see her eldest son. He loved his mom, he really did, but the enthusiasm in her voice over the phone had scared him. She hadn't sounded that excited since the first time Damon had told her he was bringing the love of his life- Elena- home.

Seeing Giovanna walk out of the lounge he immediately smiled and walked over to her, not stopping to realise how she had gotten in to the hotel without him even realising; never mind getting to the bar.

"Damon, son." Giovanna sighed at happily as she squeezed her eldest tightly in a hug.

"Mom." Damon chuckled, kissing her cheek and pulling back a little.

"I was just talking to your girlfriend."

Damon looked at his mother with a look of complete shock before realisation dawned on him. She was talking about Elena.

"Elena is not my girlfriend." He said strongly as his mother rolled her eyes at him.

"But you want her to be, don't you?"

He couldn't believe that his mother was giving him this talk again. He had been through it once, he didn't need a rehash. He didn't want one either.

"That's beside the point. We're not getting back together mom, she doesn't want that." Damon ran a hand through his hair, causing Giovanna to stare pityingly at him.

"Don't you dare give up on her now, Damon Salvatore. Not after everything you two have gone through." Her voice was stronger than how Damon was feeling, knowing that her son always needed to be pushed.

"I'm not giving up on her; I'll wait for Elena forever. I'm just starting to think that forever is goin' to be a very long time."

How long could Damon hold out? Months? Years? There were so many questions bounding around inside his head that he didn't even realise how badly he looked like a love sick puppy.

"She loves you; she just can't admit it yet. But I'm telling you son, it won't be long. Not long at all. Elena's strong, but not when it comes to you. Just let her know that's you'll be there to catch her when she falls." And with that Damon watched his mother walk away from him and towards the outside of the hotel.

"You made such an effort to come see us, just to give Elena and me a pep talk? That's really all you wanted mama?" Damon asked puzzled, his mother would never stop confusing him.

Giovanna was a beautiful woman, all clear blue eyes and raven coloured curls, basically the female version of Damon. They were alike in so many ways, but she was always the one who understood her son better than he understood himself. So when she talked, Damon listened. When she told him what to do, he did it.

"Be the man that I raised Damon. That's all I wanted." She added softly before walking, leaving Damon alone yet again.

It seemed like that was all people were doing to him these days. He watched Elena walk out of the lounge that his mother had came out of a few minutes before, he was paralysed for a moment; not able to move a single muscle. She was so beautiful. Her hair was in waves as it swished to her lower back, but those doe eyes of hers that usually shined so bright looked lifeless.

"Elena!" He shouted over the crowd of people and pushed through the crowd to get to her.

"Damon?"

He smiled at her tentatively, for the first time ever around her, he was almost shy.

"Let me walk you up to your room." Damon took her arm before she could even answer.

Damon noticed how Elena was looking at him; she had that sharp look in her eye that she always used on him when she knew there was something up. She was a smart girl, far too smart for her own good sometimes. But he kept her arm tight around his, as close as he could get her to him.

They walked side by side to the elevator, falling into the comfortable silence they had perfected all those years ago. Sometimes Damon wished he could just re-wind the clock, change everything that went wrong and fix their relationship back to the perfect state it had once been. But he knew, deep inside, that that wasn't really what he wanted. Back then they were naïve and hypnotized by first love. Now was different, they had both grown up in so many ways, he had fallen in love with her all over again.

It was so different this time, they fought more than they ever had, and the passion between them was so much stronger. He wouldn't change it, not for the world. He wouldn't even change her. Every little irritating thing about her he would rather die than change.

"What do you need to tell me?" Elena blurted out as the elevator doors closed.

"What makes you think that I have something to tell you?" Damon looked up at her with those ocean blue eyes of his, trying to take her attention away from the fact that she was on to something.

"Cut the innocent act, Damon. I can read you like a book. Even those pretty blue eyes of yours can't hide that fact." Elena winked at him and he immediately relaxed, nudging her slightly with his shoulder.

"Always so stubborn." He teased her as she snuggled closer into him.

He didn't want to ruin whatever moment they had going on so he kept his mouth shut. These precious minutes that she decided to give on were what he live for. He never thought that he could be this sappy about a girl, but that was what Elena Gilbert had reduced him to.

When the elevator doors slid open he was jolted out of his thoughts and led her out towards her hotel room door.

"I guess I'll never know what all this chivalry was about." Elena said from over her shoulder as she reached into her bag to pull out her key card.

Damon knew that he was going to chicken out completely if he left it any longer, since when did he become so soft? That wasn't who he was. He didn't hold from telling the girl he loved about his feelings for her. No, he wouldn't become someone who was scared of how he felt.

He grabbed Elena's waist and turned her around so she was pressed against her door and facing him, his grip still tight around her.

"You know what Elena? I know you feel something for me, I _know _it. But you're too scared to admit it. But I'm not like you, I'm not afraid. I love you, 'Lay. I always have and I always will. And it's okay that you can't say it back yet, because I will wait until you can." After he finished his speech he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin a few seconds too long than they should have.

Damon turned around and walked away, fighting back the emotions that were growing inside of him. He had seen the tears in her eyes, even she couldn't hide them. She would realise, soon enough, that she needed him just as much as he needed her. Soon, he convinced himself, it would be soon. She could pretend she was strong enough to fight him off all she liked, but she was caving. Damon could see that. And then everything they had gone through would all be worth it, because he would have her.

They just needed to pray that nothing stopped it from happening this time around.

**. . . **

"They're here!" Caroline squealed excitedly and ran to Elena's door quicker than the other to girls would have thought possible.

"You don't look as excited as Care does." Rebekah said softly as she plopped down on the bed beside Elena.

"I'm just a little distracted, that's all." Elena lied smoothly, but the blonde girl shook her head, knowing it was more than that.

"Distracted about Damon?"

Elena's eyes widened slightly at Rebekah's question, trying desperately hard for it to seem like she wasn't affected by it. Damon's speech earlier had set her into some weird mood for the entire rest of the day. She felt like crying and screaming and kissing him all at the same time. How was that even possible? He was literally making her crazy.

"Let's _not_ talk about Damon." Elena replied, as strongly as she could.

Rebekah didn't get the chance to push the subject as much as she would have liked, as Caroline bounded back into the room; three large, pristine white boxes balanced carefully in her arms.

"Ladies, I present to you, our dresses for the Grammy's tomorrow evening." Caroline said dramatically, setting the boxes down with a flourish on top of Elena's Queen-sized bed.

If Elena was being honest, she had almost completely forgotten about the Grammy's tomorrow and a sudden wave of nerves hit her. She never got nervous. Except for this time of year. Every year she would be nominated for a Grammy and every year she would lose out to Damon. Not once had she ever won one.

"I know you're dying to show us your dress Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes affectionately at her best friend, knowing exactly what was running through her mind.

"Jeez 'Lena, no need to beg." She teased before reaching for the box with the blue satin draped along the sides of it, making the white shine even brighter.

Caroline eagerly pulled the lid off the box and reached into it, the light blue paper rustling beneath her hands. The blonde's eye lit up when she held the gown in her hands; it was absolutely perfect for her.

"Go try it on. Now." Rebekah demanded and Caroline bounced off to the en-suite, holding the dress to her body as tightly as she could.

"She looks like a kid on Christmas morning." Elena cooed as the bathroom door shut.

When Caroline was happy it immediately put Elena in a good mood as well, her best friend's feeling were infectious. And if wearing that dress to the Grammy's tomorrow night made Caroline feel like a princess, then Elena would be the one to make it happen.

Caroline emerged from the bathroom with the biggest smile on her face, stepping into the middle of the room so that the girls had a clear view of her. The dress had only two slim spaghetti straps holding it up, sky blue and fitted from her bust to the tops of her thighs where it flares out in ruffles to her ankles. The ruffles were different shades of blue and silver that fluttered around Caroline when she twirled.

"You look so beautiful, Care." Elena choked out, getting a little emotional to see Caroline look as happy and beautiful as she did.

"My brother won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Rebekah winked and both girls that were sat on the bed giggled as Caroline blushed.

"Go get changed, save the dress for tomorrow." Elena ordered and the blonde listened, quickly returning to the bathroom to take of her dress and place it back carefully in its box.

"Is it my turn now?" Rebekah asked when Caroline was sat beside Elena on the bed.

"Go." Elena pushed the younger girl off the bed and winked at her when she picked lifted the lid of her own box, the one with the pink bow tied on the front.

Elena and Caroline shared a smile as Rebekah nearly tore the pale pink paper to get to her dress, and then excitedly running into the bathroom. Rebekah, being the youngest by far of the three, was like the child. Both the older girls felt like they had to look after her.

"She's going to look like a little Barbie doll in that dress." Caroline sighed happily against the pillow currently clutched to her dress.

"Poor Stefan won't know what it hit him." Elena added just seconds before Rebekah came out and skipping to where the girls could inspect her dress.

Caroline had been right, Elena thought, Rebekah did look like a doll. Her dress was baby pink and tight from her chest to the top of her waist, where it was tied with a silk bow a couple of shades darker than the bodice. It flared out then to half way down her thigh in an even lighter colour than the top of her dress. The sleeves simply rested low on her arms and were the same colour as the bow.

"We could seriously give you to Stefan as a Christmas present right now." Caroline winked and Rebekah went bright red.

"You do realise we're not jokin' right? Baby Salvatore is goin' to have a heart attack." Elena added with a sly smile.

This was a good escape for her, where she could be a girl and dress up and forget about everything Damon related. She needed moments like this where she could just forget about all the drama in her life; her girlfriends usually could take her mind off it all. Usually.

"Earth to Elena? I want to see this dress of yours. I'm pretty sure it cost more than my house." Rebekah teased, Elena had been so lost in her own world that she hadn't even realised that Rebekah had took off her gown and re-dressed.

"I doubt that." Elena brushed the comment, and her thoughts, off before hopping off her bed with her eyes trained on her box.

It was bigger than the other two, more lavish as well. She really shouldn't have let Caroline sort out all the details. She had been far too distracted with Damon to get her head strait to pick a dress, so she had let Caroline roam free on getting her an outfit. Elena had a strange feeling that she was going to regret that choice now.

Even the box was slightly over the top, decorated with a piece of chiffon scattered with diamonds and pearls. Elena opened the box slowly, her fingers lightly playing with the white paper covering the dress she had yet to see. Her fingers clasped around something different and she was extra careful when she lifted it out of her own personal box.

She sucked in a breath as she studied the dress in her hands; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. And it was definitely something she never would have been caught wearing before; it covered more skin than she ever would have thought acceptable.

"What do you think?" Caroline's voice was tentative; knowing that she had took a big gamble.

"I love it, Care. It's beautiful." Her voice was soft, faraway sounding; even to Elena's own ears.

"Then go try it on." Caroline encouraged and Rebekah nodded eagerly.

Elena stripped quickly and slipped her dress on, holding it tightly to her as she stepped out of en-suite and walking towards Caroline.

"Would you do me the honour?" Elena asked sarcastically and turned so that her back was facing her blonde best friend.

"Of course." Caroline sniggered and carefully did up the trail of pearl buttons that ran from her lower back to the space just below her shoulder blades.

"Now give me a twirl, Elena Gilbert." Rebekah demanded and Elena smirked at her, carefully making her way to the centre of the room where the floor-length mirror stood.

For the first time in far too long, she felt kind of beautiful. It was all the dress really, but Elena couldn't help but feel a little special wearing it. It was champagne coloured, strapless with a sweetheart neckline that stayed extremely fitted to her waist. A thick piece of chiffon that glittered with a gold tinge was placed tightly just below her ribs. Lighter champagne coloured chiffon then flowed out in a fish style with layers, and underneath it was another piece of the same fabric that flowed down underneath it, reaching Elena's toes. The neckline was littered with diamonds, and then throughout the bodice and on the fishtail part of the dress were pearls and diamond's made into the shape of flowers. Elena literally felt like the prettiest girl in the world at that moment, spinning around in her dress.

"You literally look like an angel." Caroline sighed in complete and utter happiness at seeing how well her little trick had paid off.

"Damon's going to love it." Rebekah added knowingly and Elena immediately froze, the mention of Damon had put a damper on her mood and she quickly changed out of dress, placing it back in its box.

"Speaking of Damon, what in hell are you two doing?" Caroline questioned as Elena sat back down on her spot in the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denied quickly, far too quickly.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about! One moment I'm convinced you and Damon are together and the next I'm positive that you hate each other and always will. He obviously wants to be with you, and I know that you still have feelings for him, so I repeat what are you two doing?"

Elena looked away from Caroline; the girl could always read her too well. She was completely and utterly scared. If one more person confronted her about her feelings from Damon today she would explode. She didn't want to feel the way she did, everything in her life was so messed up and she could only bring Damon down with her.

"I can't feel anything for him. He deserves so much more than what I can give him. I can't admit to myself that I care about him, because then I'd have to be with him and I'd only break his heart again. I can't do it Care, I can't." Elena sobbed, all the emotions of the day rising to the surface.

"It's okay, it's okay," Rebekah soothed as Caroline pulled Elena into her arms, before whispering into her ear, making sure that she Elena listened to her.

"He loves you, and you love him. It'll work out, I promise. You just need to believe it Elena, if there's one thing I ever learned from watching Disney Princess movies since I was little, is that everything works out if you just believe."

**. . . **

"Thank you Staples Centre! You have been absolutely amazing!" Elena screamed into the microphone, loving the way the crowd screamed with her.

Damon came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, needing to be close to her.

"Goodnight LA!" He shouted as everyone in the audience shrieked as Damon talked.

They waved goodbye to crowd and began to walk off the stage. That's when Damon decided that he needed to push her a little more today. He removed his arm from her waist and slipped his hand into hers. He watched Elena look at it closely, trying to analyse what was going on.

"We're holdin' hands?" Elena asked, her voice shaky.

"We are." Damon answered quickly, his eyes facing straight ahead so she wouldn't see the happy expression on his face.

"Well that's different." She said dryly before squeezing his hand a little tighter.

Damon smiled to himself as they walked through the stadium like that, she wasn't afraid at least to hold his hand in public. He loved this, loved that to everyone else they probably looked like a couple. It wouldn't be long now, he could see that in the way she was acting now. He loved her, and maybe, just maybe, she loved him too.

**. . . **

"Are you kidding me? You're in L.A? Like right now? Klaus get down here!" Caroline shrieked into her phone, hoping Klaus would hear how excited she was.

"Love, how could I leave you without a date to the Grammy's tomorrow night? Stefan was already coming down to support his brother and Elena and take Rebekah so I thought that I would come too. Besides, Stefan and I have someone with us who I think you'll find very interesting." Klaus replied smoothly, never one to be off guard.

"Interesting? What do you mean by interesting?" Caroline asked, curiosity taking over.

"Let's just say, that we took little Elena Gilbert's advice, and used the copy of that list she gave us. You'll be very pleased with who we got, sweetheart, I promise." Klaus chuckled and Caroline felt the corners of her lips turn up.

She finally felt like they were getting somewhere. Like they had a shot of actually doing something.

"I'll get everyone set up in Elena's room. I'll make sure the reception knows you're coming, just ask for me and they'll give you Elena's room number. I'll see you soon." As much as Caroline was over the moon about seeing Klaus, she needed to keep her mind fixed on the task ahead.

Caroline had the feeling it was going to be a long night.

**. . . **

Elena sat nervously fidgeting on her couch, not paying any attention to the conversation Caroline, Rebekah and Damon were trying to engage her in. This was their chance; whoever Klaus and Stefan were bringing with them would be important. They could help, if they choose to. The main point was that it was their _choice, _if they decided not to help and remain loyal to the other Mikealson's then they would lose all hope.

She was wringing her hands in her lap when Damon decided to try and calm her down. He took her hand in his again, for the second time of the night, but this time she didn't even comment. She just looked at him for reassurance and he dropped his forehead so it was touching hers.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, his voice held more nerves than he was proud of.

"Yes." Elena answered straight away, knowing how she felt about that at least.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Damon kissed her forehead and tightened his grip on her hand.

A knock on the door made everyone jump and turn towards it, but Caroline was the first one to get out of her seat.

"I'll get it." She said shakily, quickly opening the door for their guests.

"Caroline, love." Klaus greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and Stefan made a bee-line for Rebekah.

Elena took a deep breath and collected herself, removing her hand from Damon's and walking towards the dark-skinned girl who remained in the doorway.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert. It's nice to meet you." Elena said sweetly, holding out her hand to the young girl.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett. It's really nice to meet you too." The girl's smile was bright, and Elena decided right then and there that she was going to get on with her.

"Why don't you come sit down beside me?" Elena asked and when Bonnie nodded happily, she took her hand and led her back to the couch.

Damon pulled Elena back down beside him, maybe a little possessively, clasping her hand back in his. Bonnie sat down gladly beside Elena, feeling a little more at ease than she had the entire trip.

"So why exactly did I get a call from Klaus Mikealson asking me to accompany him on a business trip to California, and then to find out that this particular Mr Mikealson no longer works for his brother? I'm curious." Bonnie asked professionally to the girl beside her.

"Miss Bennett, you're Elijah Mikealson's P.A, am I right?" Elena answered with a question of her own as a smirk grew on Caroline's face.

She was used to seeing the business side of Elena, even if nobody else was.

"I am. I have been for nearly three years now." Bonnie said quickly, growing quickly confused as to why she was here.

"And do you like you're job, Bonnie?" Elena asked again and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Does anybody really like their job? It's pays bills and put's food on the table, that's all I can hope for."

Elena understood where the girl was coming from, not everyone was blessed like her or Damon.

"Given the chance to quit, would you?"

Bonnie was growing increasingly worried by Elena's questions; the poor girl hadn't a clue at what she was getting at.

"I can't. I can't explain why, but I just can't." Bonnie said desperately, her face falling instantly.

"I can give you an out. All of us in this room are trying to bring Mikealson Studio's down." Elena smirked, in a way that made Damon remember why he was so in love with her.

"You can't bring them down, it's impossible." Bonnie sighed, wishing there was a way that she could believe that Elena's words could come true.

"What If I told you that we have some very interesting information about your boss and Katherine Pierce. That could come in useful, couldn't it?"

Bonnie would admit, Elena made a very convincing proposition. And she was desperate to get out, had been from the moment she had joined Mikealson Studios. She hadn't had a choice, but she was sick and tired of being treated like that now. She was smarter than what everyone gave her credit for, and it was time that she took a stand for what she believed.

"It seems that you're good at digging Miss Gilbert. I should have known you would be special; Mr Mikealson wouldn't be so intent on having you if you weren't." Bonnie chuckled and a frown appeared on Elena's face.

"I think between you and I, we could a little damage Bonnie, don't you think?" Elena stuck out her hand to Bonnie.

"I think we could." Bonnie replied, her eyes glued to Elena's outstretched hand.

"So do we have a deal?"

"I guess we do." Bonnie smiled and shook Elena's hand.

"I think we'll make a good team." Elena winked and Bonnie giggled, making everyone in the room relax a little.

If they had Bonnie Bennett, personal assistant to Elijah on their side, then surely they could do this?

"If you hate your job so much then why do it?" Damon asked out of the blue, when everyone had been silent for a few minutes.

"Can I trust you all?" Bonnie replied, and Damon moved forward in his seat.

"Believe me, were not the bad guys. You can trust us." Damon said convincingly.

"I never wanted to work for Mikealson Studio's. I think that it might help you all if I told you my story." Bonnie said quietly, and Elena's eyes immediately snapped up to look at her.

Bonnie looked around to everyone in the room. First to the two men who had brought her here, Stefan and Klaus. Klaus was more than a little intimidating, but Stefan had been sweet and calming; the two of them together had made it impossible for her to refuse their request. Then to the women by their sides, Rebekah and Caroline, Stefan had explained to her. There was something warm and comforting about Caroline, and the fact that Rebekah was so adamant in bringing her own brother down that it made Bonnie trust her. She could understand brothers fighting, but Rebekah gave her the conformation that she needed. Finally, there was Elena and Damon. Elena was like the best friend that Bonnie had never had, and the way that Damon looked at Elena it made _her _heart melt. Someone who was that in love with a girl that seemed as good as Elena had to be good.

"When I went to college, I trained to be a nurse. I worked at a rehabilitation centre for my work experience; my grandmother had gotten me the job. My parents weren't exactly supportive of my career choice. I worked with this patient, he was in for drug abuse, but he wasn't volatile. Not like the rest. He was different. I fell in love with him, and for a while everything was good; not perfect, but good. I should have known that it wouldn't last.

Elijah somehow knew the patient that I was with; he sought me out and said that he would love for me to work for him. My Mother and Father had both worked for the Mikealson's, they were excellent hackers. Just like me. That's why Elijah wanted me. When I refused, he got angry. He claimed that if I didn't leave my internship at once, he would release the details of my patient. Everything about the drugs and fooling around with his nurse, Elijah told me it ruin him and his family. I couldn't do that to the man I loved.

I left the centre without as much as a goodbye. It's about time Elijah got a taste of his own medicine, I'll do anything that you need me to, to help bring him down."

Elena and Damon sat, still holding hands, in complete shock. Like everyone else. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, Rebekah and Klaus feeling a little sicker than the rest. This was still their brother, and to hear that he would do something like that to a girl just a few years older than his baby sister made the two hate their brother just a little bit more.

"We're goin' to make him pay, Bonnie. Don't you worry. This will all be over soon." Elena soothed, believing every word she said.

She turned her head from Bonnie to Damon, his smile giving her more strength than she ever would have had by herself. Elena knows that she needs him; he will always be the person that keeps her on the ground. She just needs a little more time, he'll wait. She knows it. For once in her life, everything seemed to be falling into place.

**. . . **

Elena sat on her bed, picking at her guitar when she was meant to be sleeping. Caroline had given her orders to bet 'beauty sleep'. Her mind was still racing from everything that had happened today, it hadn't been easy that was sure. She was so tired, but couldn't fall asleep, the one night that she needed to. There was no amount of makeup that could cover-up a bad nights sleep.

She kept playing her guitar until an idea presented itself in her mind. When Elena had been a teenager and Jeremy had just been young and still having nightmares, she discovered that if she sang to him that he would go to sleep easily and wake up fine in the morning. In the end he got picky about what she sang to him, so she ended up writing her own. It was the very first proper song she had ever written.

The song that had started off a way to soothe Jeremy, was now the song that she used to calm herself. It made her feel close to her little brother, even when she couldn't really be there with him.

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo...**

When Elena finished singing it to herself, she put her guitar on the floor and cuddled into her blankets. She had people she loved, people who loved her back. After everything with the Mikealson Studio's was finished she could move past it and everything else she had done wrong. She would be happy, soon. She deserved it. Her and Damon were meant to end up together.

Maybe Caroline was right, Elena thought. Maybe Disney Princesses knew more than she ever did. Maybe it really was just about believing.

**A/N: Hi guys! You are amazing, I mean that. Some of you left long and constructive reviews and I really appreciate it and tried to take it on board. Thank you for the advice! **

**This is the longest chapter yet! From this chapter on, the drama increases and the chapters will be longer I hope you'll all be happy about that. There's only about seven or so chapters left and then an epilogue. How do you all feel about the intro of Bonnie? I have a definite plan from the chapter on for the story and I'm kind of happy where it's going, I really, really hope you all like it to. **

**Okay, the song used is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, it's one of my favourite songs of all time and I hope you like it and go check it out! **

**The reviews have dropped a little, and I just want to know if the interest in this story is falling? I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and stood by me! Seriously, YOU PEOPLE ARE BRILLIANT! Thank you all so much, until next time xxx. **


End file.
